Silent Encounters
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Mini encounters happen for Fluttershy, as her third year of high school ends and preparing for her last year. At the first encounter, it was brushed off, yet as they keep happening, Fluttershy makes a new friend along the way. Slight AU/OOC taking place in the EGU. Read and review.
1. The Library part 1

Chapter 1: The Library; part 1

Rushing in quick steps, through the hectic hallways, teens littering the halls all ready for the weekend, chatting away plans with their groups of pals. Each one that slips through differs or compare just the same. Maybe seeing a movie, going to or planning parties, school projects needing done or likely coming due soon, while some others were planning for, let alone setting up dates, and so on the list grew as one of many just tried to mazes their way through.

"Fluttershy, wait up!" A voice shouted behind the named girl as she kept onward to her needed destination.

She glance over her should once, giving a meek wave along with a smile, finally reaching where she needed to get to, and waiting in the small clearing for the other.

"Hello Twilight how was last period?"

Twilight gave a smile, brushing few strands of purplish hair out of her face for a moment, a wide grin in place.

"It was good. I got Deep Blue as my partner for the science project. We're still debating on either being about atom structure in plants that grow in different climates or surgical animal bone marrows density of large animals that hold the same amount of its smaller cousins." Twilight stated her day, shaking her head a bit, with some unsure doubts.

Fluttershy took some noticed of it easily.

"Is there something wrong with those choices?"

Twilight gave a blunt look before saying. "Would it count of cheating to have those kind of things preplanned for the sake of science that couldn't go unobserved and that should be turned in? Or would a fresh start be the wiser choice?"

"Umm, I don't think I am the person you should be asking that. Perhaps a second look of it, and widening the scope of it?" Fluttershy replied, treading on egg shells for mostly, those were subjects that her class didn't teach yet. Then a new thought came and she voiced it. "Why not find a new topic that hasn't had a clear look of, Deep Blue really loves the ocean, from what I saw in art class maybe that could work?"

Last second ending bell ranged, signing for lingering students that it was time to clear the hallways. With that, Fluttershy sneak into the library to escape, for at times, Twilight's babbles of science throw her off too much, to really be a clear help, even for the easiest things, Twilight never made it look easy.

Brushing it off, into screeching for a list out of her bag, she had her homework to do, finals around the corner, and some last minute rechecks. Finals at time, just took too much out of people, leading them astray at times.

The library was open for another hour at best before locking up, for the weekend, it was best to get the books needed and go straight home. Study as much as she could, set her alarm ready to work at the animal shelter in the morning, rest up the day after, cram through the week, try to have a social life with friends during all that mess, and repeat until finals.

In quick pace, she moved the long and tall shelves of books, looking for all the right subjects she needed. First shelf in, found two books in basic need for her first period class, only eight more to go, with forty-five minutes left.

"Oh drat, move Fluttershy, move." She said to herself in a hush tone, picking up her pace, resulting into bumbling into a book cart, knocking off her footing and dropping a few of things in one go. Letting the muffle a word slip pass her, as she bent to grab her things.

So fumble in trying to collator her things, she ended up missing a spare hand helping her. When seeing the white fingerless gloved hand near eye view, it jolted her to look up and see the person help out, face down, gathering everything carefully and quietly.

"Oh, thank you."

The face nudge up to eye back, small smile on a dark tone face of a male, with ruffle up sallow hair with a deep red Mohawk streak going down one side of crump bangs, while a forming droopy cowlick matching hue of the streak rest just above the goggle rims, behind the sky blue rimmed wide goggle glasses where gray eyes were outlined with lighter shade of red thick circle shape markings like eye shadow, yet the formation match of obscure birthmarks.

Silent still, Fluttershy over glancing that she was staring, before he held out her things, waving them a bit for her to take. Soon she got the meaning, snapping out that she was being rude, shaking it off, and also another at the same time, that made her frown a bit.

"You're a mute." She stated, as they slowly moved to stand at once, all things back together, and while in height difference was nearly a foot apart.

His smile was still in place, pointed at her, than at his head with a now forming grin to her.

After a small pause, she understood what he meant, and fumbled her words a bit. Brushing none exciting dust off her poodle fairly light lime green skirt, along with her white short-sleeve blouse, bring together her knee high lime green hue cowgirl boots at pointed forward turn. She soon spoke.

"Well, I didn't mean to insult you or anything . . . it's just . . ." She stopped, wanting the flush from her cheeks to simmer down, even though he gave her a complement, it was still rude to be so blunt about it.

The other shrugged off, glancing to the cart and then to her, with a sheepish smile. Unknowingly tapping on his throat, as well, later moving the cart farther away from them both, to clear a path for her, ushering that her way of path was open for her now, that there was no problem between them.

"N-no, it's my fault, I should have watched out where I was going. Finals and everything has got just a clamp on me, I got blindsided."

The other made the swirl motion with his hand, with a knowing look.

"Yes, the whole student body is like that, huh? You too, huh, aren't that why you're here?"

One hand slips into his light blue midway zipped sleeveless vest jacket front left side slip pouch, a white shirt under it while those sleeves went passed his elbows, but left space where only the wrists were seeable between sleeves and gloves, bunch as he bent his arms in a more conformable matter, demy jean clan legs leaned a bit forward to Fluttershy, while the other pointed to a name tag on his right breast pocket. It read _Night Stripe_.

"I see; you're covering for Chelsea Porcelain the librarian that covers on Wednesdays, poor woman." Fluttershy started with before adding on. "Out put her hip, trying to get the young ones settle down for a screen about the ABC's, huh?"

Night Stripe's eyes went a little wide from his once still face, nodding his head, having a bit of shutter of a memory of when being informed of the matter, of why he was taking this shift. Soon looking back at Fluttershy, pointing at her and later swirling his hand around the area.

"I'm just looking for some books for my classes, but closing time is coming and I need to get home . . ."

Night Stripe held out his hand, gesturing to the paper that was hanging loosely from one of the books, Fluttershy had already gather his meaning, and without speaking handed it to him.

"You don't need to. I can come back Monday and take care of it than. Really, no problem at all, I can do it later." She somewhat lied, and sadly it didn't go unnoticed to the other.

With a sigh, he tapped his name tag again; very much waving off any other pled she was going to give. Glancing at the list of books she needed, started to heading to the shelves they were hopefully in and not checked out.

Fluttershy only followed, waiting quietly, now and then being handed a book. At one moment, stepping back when Night Stripe had to get the rolling ladder to reached on a higher level for a certain book. In the space of silence, only the creak of the wood steps filled in the space.

Fluttershy nerviness, while eyeing the clock every so often, missed when a book was near her, only knowing it was there, when the side of her forehead felt. Shocked by the unknown, jumped a bit, scared for a second with a huff scream, calmed down just so-called brave to look up and see it.

"Oh thanks, sorry for that little episode."

Night Stripe stepped down at level ground, pushing the ladder along with them, passably shrugging to Fluttershy, that it didn't bother him.

"Sorry for keeping you."

Another shrug was her only reply, while the lack of oil wheels filled between them. Night Stripe finally stopping, looking to the shelf, bugged a bit in confusion. Motioning off side, for Fluttershy to go take a seat, while he wanders off to computer data chart, looking from what she could tell was the last book.

Clicks if typing, hummed of the computer, and the slow ticking clock were the only sounds now.

A soft sigh left Fluttershy, finding how now, with such loud and boastful friends, this silent meeting she got herself into, was a nice change. Finally there was someone, other than maybe Vinyl Scratch that hardly spoke a word.

The sudden sound of skin slapping against skin, brought her back from the little daydream she was having, to see Night Stripe rush near her, rough scratches from the carpet awoken while ashen colored, shoelace-less sneakers skidded across the floor in jagged stepping, to where alongside the long table there rested a backpack, that was swiftly opened, and being searched into.

As seeing there, in the vacant room was only the two of them, it was likely his.

To that, finally a book was pulled out, hurrying back to the computer, signaling for Fluttershy to join him, as, he typed up some changes from last time.

Sparing a moment to make a swipe motion for her to see, looking into her side bag for her card. An opening waited for it to be placed there, while the typed, slowly than before, but still getting the job done, when the card was in hand, finishing up the last moment.

Both ending up at the checkout area, having the small beep being the new sound that echoed through the large room of books, smoothly it went. Yet the time that pasted, didn't go ignored.

"Again, sorry for keeping you, I didn't think it would take this long. I hope you don't get in trouble about this. I remember of what to last person who once covered on Tuesday. Did the projector really go to smokes, mid way of slide show of . . . umm; I'll take that as a no."

Fluttershy's tuned changed, when seeing Night Stripe's shoulders shake a bit, a smile that was being fought not to show, but it was enough for her to copy as well.

"Still a no, huh?"

A nod was given.

"I thought so, yet my friend, Pinkie Pie was making like a great battle was taken place here or something."

The shudder of his shoulders shook a little harder after that.

"But anyway, thank you again. You'd just saved me a few hours of sleep because of this."

With the last book checked out, a slide of the card for the new updated data to show of who was owning the books, he gave her a smile, calmed now from his jitters of joy. Sparing a moment to glance at the clock, seeing the time, and then back at her, giving a small wave.

"I'll see you Monday?"

He nodded, but gave a tapping on his name tag with a shook head.

Understanding, Fluttershy gave a nod back, heading for the door, to let Night Stripe close up, taking the exit door that let to court yard closer to the parking lot.

"I'll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend Night Stripe." She said to him, not looking back and out the door she went.

To as the weekend pasted, Monday coming the morning soon, Fluttershy was hoping to meet her new friend. Yet, when morning and getting to school, she hadn't seen him anywhere during the first two classes, but recalling the book he had, he would likely be there or had it and was in another period to take it. When the former didn't give her an answer, she asked, the teacher in saying she had something of a boy, named Night Stripe he forgot last week.

The teacher stated; he didn't have any student with that name in any of his class periods. A bit of lost and not sure what to do. Thinking that maybe he was returning the book for a friend and forgot at the last moment, he was maybe a little older and didn't go to this school, but was on the list for aids for help, the quietness was getting to her and the moment at library didn't happen as it did.

For now, it was just a silent encounter, with an even more silent person.

"Fluttershy, hurry up, or we'll be late for gym!"

The loud spoken words that broke through the hallway, following the first warning bell, Fluttershy hurry up her stepping a bit more to be right side with the other.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash, I was just thinking, lost in thought, is all."

"Rough morning, huh, yeah I know that, this month hasn't been that kind for anyone right now."

"You could say that . . . umm, Rainbow Dash, may I ask you something?" Fluttershy asked, as they walked on, turning a few corners until finally reaching gym in and getting to the lockers.

"You already did." Replied with a teasing grin; heading for her changing locker, not long later.

"A different one than, do you know anyone by the name Night Stripe?" Fluttershy asked, doing the same.

"A person named Night Stripe? Going to have to say no to that, ask Pinkie Pie, she knows everyone. Why? Is someone messing with you again?" Rainbow Dash asked, once done changing into some gym cloths, facing Fluttershy across and down a few lockers.

"N-no, n-n-no, no, not like that at all, just thought to ask you. And he doesn't seem the type."

Rainbow Dash, gave a raised eyebrow to that.

"It's a boy?"

The tone alone, made Fluttershy shot up to stand straight from bending to tie her running shoes. Side glancing Rainbow Dash, whom wore a smirk, and the kind of smirk; that made Fluttershy groan a bit on the inside.

"Oh please, don't starts this, rough morning remember?"

A weak entreat that would soon later be forgotten. But for now, it was dropped.

Yet, there was still the rest of the day, to understand this encounter on her time. Better that way. Or the sake of where this could go, maybe it was best to never bother with it, too much as going on as it was.

"Let's pretend this never happen, okay?"

"Did this guy hurt you?"

She shook her head, still giving a pleading look.

"It's not worth it."

"If you're sure, just saying you can talk to me or any of the others, you know that?"

"I do, but what happen last week, was maybe just the finals talking is all."

"Fluttershy, are you sure you're . . ."

Outside of the locker rooms, the shout from the gym teacher was heard, ready to do roll call. With that, the remaining people rushed out, carrying on the day like any other.

That encounter by the end of mile run was long forgotten, just as Fluttershy wanted it.


	2. The Library part 2

Chapter 1: The Library part 2

Later on through the day, gym still having that fading ache, the next class was at least a little calmer. Horticulture tends to comprise that feeling now and then, while today's lesson was in history of styles through the ages. Next week homework was slowly forming as the teacher pressed.

Relaxed one could be after gym, Fluttershy wrote short notes in her log, breaking down on the basics of what was going to needed to get done.

Power point and paper marked one side for easy. While pretention was marked on hard, bolded in an extreme reminder, that had to get done first. Mostly for that, the teacher stated, by the end of class, he was going to assign what kind of culture technique each student was to get.

With already; adding to the large history book, weighing her down from her second class. Setting out for finals, just never seem to get easier. Let alone that five mile track final didn't sound very pleasing at all. Recalling of the books left at home for science and math, marked of what major points will likely be on the test and worth the points, also in minded of book reports as well, and lots of them, the free study hall, was not going to come close in helping that.

There was the chance of asking her friends with a little help, yet with their classes, some even having group finals, was another unlikely thing to get out of this. Maybe the last they spoke to each other, was a group for a movie night at Applejack's house just a few days before the finals mayhem started.

That was just too long for some people, even more so for Fluttershy.

Shoulders of hers slanting inward of the thought of it, paying half minded of the intake of Japanese culture take on flowers, and the growth it had spending in the 13th era. Her eyes peaking through her side bang, looking out the window, showing a sunny day, little strands of clouds, and the court yard, bore for the most part. A few lagers of who were rushing to get one place to another. Ranging on reason to whatever they were holding in their hands.

Thunderlane was one of the few she noticed out there, having a break time with his class, feeling only a bit envious, of the odds of anyone getting a teacher who liked their students tease free, were as of now, so rare. Turning away from his friends to toss something in the trash can near, made him in eye view of Fluttershy seeing, in responding waved at her with amusement. The sudden motion broke her from daydreaming, with a bit of blush and focusing back at her own teacher. Ignoring the bit of anxious she earned from that.

At least in the end of freshmen year, as she tried to remember in fonder terms, with Bulk Biceps, it was just a phased. Dated; up only a little bit before falling out the next year and for the better, for them of both. He seemed happier with Junebug, again, for the better to what she seen in passing through the short time to now. Fluttershy would never change her mind and liked where things were going now, even if her friends did not agree to a point, it was her life. She was going to make the best of it.

Around midway of teacher's overlaying detail of lilies that are found on some winter ponds. The bell finally ranged. With a somewhat dramatic sigh the teacher gave, stated before anyone left their desk, the paper listening for projects would be found on the billboard by the door.

"If you don't like or just feel to switch out, be sure to speak with another and compromise before coming to see me. Have a good day everyone." The teacher called out to everyone, as they headed for the door, some slower than others, and vise-versa.

Fluttershy taking her time, rechecking to if everything was in place in her side bag. Noticing she didn't need to stop by the lunchroom, and could just head back to the library for some pre-notes to work on, and practice mock questions with a bother.

Sparing a moment to ask the teacher, in hopes on some extra credit, if anything to be on the safe things, nerves already did wonders on the once mental security net.

"Fluttershy, you are worry over nothing. You're one of my best students, and I mean it. Just study the best you can and do your best on your project. Alright, you have this under control, okay?"

"Yes, Mr. South Pole jitters that's all it is." Fluttershy answered back, unsure still, but with smidge resilience to it.

He gave a smile, rolling his eyes a bit, ushering Fluttershy a bit out the door. Patting on her back for only a moment, urging her towards the billboard, glad to see the billboard still in place, swearing last year was horrible, smiling still strong for Fluttershy to have a little more faith in herself.

Fluttershy gave a sigh and looked to the billboard, shocked a bit, to seeing what she feint was with Giardino all'italiana/Persian gardens.

"Ah, umm, Mr. South Pole, is, is, that a t-typo?"

"Nope, Fluttershy, this is how I think you'll do in my class. You got a nature talent, aim big kid, so I'm giving you the chance. As I said before, you can change it, I'll be a little down about it, but it is your choice, see me tomorrow if you want a change." He told her, soon heading back inside his room; clearing up for the next class after the break is over, calling out. "Good luck, Fluttershy."

Unnoticed the terror that painted on Fluttershy's face; just was close to a panic attack, but took as many deep breathes she needed, legs buckling each time. Unknowing she was walking at the time, too dazed to even give a comment to Mr. South Pole.

Very much just hugging the walls, before finding a lone wall up, hallway bench that was thankful open, in a hall that surprising not that fill with students, leaving only to bang her head against the wall behind her, leaning into, thinking of what to do.

"Oh . . . what to do now, studying is mad enough as it is what to do?" Fluttershy muttered to herself, banging her head a few times against the wall, planning and panicking at the same time.

Jumping right up, matching quickly through the halls, getting to the library. Another place that is a tad quieter, this place wasn't right place to think. Able to get by, luckily not running into anyone, entering through a different door of the library, that seemed to be the most crowed.

"Oh drat."

Before even bothering to leave, she was pushed in by some larger bodies, one of them was Thunderlane. Who turned back to see her, leaning against the door, eyeing one of the aisle or maybe to the computers, maybe just sit and think.

"Fluttershy, hi, sorry I didn't see you there." Thunderlane said, in an indoor voice, walking up to her. Giving a welcoming look to her, when they both eyed each other, soon asked. "Do you have any idea of what Miss. Amira has planned for history class; I'm still in the dark myself."

Fluttershy looked away, feeling too clamed up to say anything, out of term really.

"I-I-I can't s-say really, she's a really b-bold woman, w-w-we-western euro Asia m-media is likely b-be a wild area."

Thunderlane shook his head in understanding.

"Yeah, that could be it. Want to study together?" He asked, pointing to where he going to head, before seeing her, adding. "A second option of seeing things never hurts, right?"

She shook her head.

"Can't, I-I promise to . . . umm, help . . . I'm looking for . . . Night Stripe!" She squeaks out, rushing off before Thunderlane could say anything back. Leaving him a bit stun, yet soon, he found him off seating with his friends, hoping to get something done, yet he still ended up looking for where Fluttershy ran off too.

So glad to get away and really wasn't lying, when seeing the mute boy from last week, reading, minding his own thing and not to those round him. Lacking a name tag this time, as he leaned to his right side more, using his shoulder to keep his head up as he read a rather slender book, one hand holding a page to turn soon, while another pencil tapped against the table near a unwritten pad, lost in thought.

Sneaking into a spare seat, in front of him, placing her bag on the table next to her, opening it and grabbing a book at random but luckily one she needed to study. Scrabbling to get her notebook and something to write as well, finding only a pen, but it was something.

From the angle Fluttershy could see, from the book he was reading, made her face frown. Leaning in, she pointed to something on the hardback Night Stripe was reading, hushing her words lower that she didn't know could do, even before now, she so quiet, Night Stripe had to lean in as well, when seeing her.

"Just times the first two numbers, while zero is still zero, it would end up being?"

Night Stripe held up four fingers. Really hoping it was right; sadly Fluttershy shook head, keeping an urging smile in place, coping his way of answering, but with both hands, to answer with nine fingers.

"Close, but the first, first numbers. You're not wrong when answering the next question. Got it?"

He gave a nod, noting it down on his pad; shoulders now a little relax compare than before. Turning back a page, pointing to it and to Fluttershy and back to what he wrote down.

"Right, good job . . . have you been on this one for awhile?"

He shook his head, placing down his pencil and having the pad turned to other pages, showing smudged places from past pages, having rolling eyes, looking up to what is above him, with a heavy sigh.

"Not a fan of math, huh, yeah I get it too."

Half his body, mid waist up, rested on the table; face down, with a huff, soon nudging his face to see Fluttershy, purely bored.

"Finals suck, you got that right."

Night Stripe sat up back straight, gathering his notes back together and getting back to next problem to solve, flicking his pencil at her to her work, just soon going back to his work.

"Science . . . big two chemistry test. One's going to be a mock test, of what we learned from just a few months. Than the big next a few days after it . . . at least the teacher was nice enough to do that."

He rose his hand to his head, tapping his temple and then to her, giving a smile. Eyes glancing at her work, having the smile grow an inch more.

"I might be smart, for homework maybe, testing is something of a whole another story."

He fists bump his chest near his heart in understanding, with a nod, getting back to work. Fluttershy followed suit, feeling a little relax now to study, glancing up again to see Night Stripe able to answer his work paced up more than before.

"Night Stripe, are you doing anything after school?"

His head snapped up a bit, shocked she spoke again, breaking his train of thought. Having a pounding moment to think, shaking his head, tilting it later, than shook his head.

"Free?"

He nodded, soon gave a rise eyebrow, sending a single to Fluttershy.

"I could help. I remember taking this in grade school. I know all the easy steps; there was something my mom taught me when I got stuck sometimes." She responded, with some glee, unusual boastfulness even it was just above a whisper, yet not long later, be soon it did return back to a whisper. "And yes, it's a bit silly. But I promise it will help. So, umm . . . I'll be quiet now."

Night Stripe only kept a grin, shaking his head, trembles in the shoulders from a silent laugh. In a way of seeing it, that he didn't mind.

Swirling his hand for a moment, before going back to his work, waiting for Fluttershy to think over, very surprise her work without looking while she wrote down notes, reading the book she pulled out.

"I know this great place at the park. The weather is really nice now and it would be great to get some sun. Vitamin D helps a lot, soaks the brain cells with enough charge, just enough for memory enhance."

He gave her a confuse look.

"Umm, so I heard anyway."

He gave a shrug. Taking a moment to flip to a different page, writing down something, when it looked right, ripped it, handing it to her.

_I will meet you at the entrance after school. There is a slight chance I could be late, learning is one thing, and then there is the lockers. But after that, we'll get a bite to eat and head there. Sound like a plan?_

"I could meet you at your locker; my last class is ways away from the locker halls, so by the time I get there. You'll be ready?"

Night Stripe thought it over and nodded that idea was good and could work. Gesturing the paper for him to write where his locker was, and once she was holding it, the bell that lunch was now. Fluttershy was able to gather her things and round over to the other side of the table to stand next to the still seated Night Stripe.

"Are you heading for lunch now?"

He shook his head, pointing elsewhere.

"Skipping meals is not good for anyone."

He gave her a frown and sad eyes, in saying he knew, it was just bad timing. Looking away, assembling his things, careful and paced, and soon was standing up as well.

"You can eat with me. I normally pack too much and have Rainbow Dash or Pinkie eat the rest. This will save the hassle and you need it." Fluttershy stated the last part, when eyeing him, seeing by method male young adults his age; Night Stripe was on the thin side, healthy but thin.

His only reply back was a shrug, it wasn't anything new to him, coming so grown to hearing it now. Fluttershy got all that, just taking in the small motions he did, as he stood before her. Last one, was how he placed his bag strap on his shoulder, watching it sag more than it should have, yet it looked unnatural of a sight.

She held out a hand for him, who didn't reach out for it, pouted a bit grabbed his that wasn't holding his bag, pulling just a bit.

"Come on, we don't even need to head there, we could just eat outside and let are minds just relax until later. So what do, oh . . . umm, say to it?" She ended meekly.

Smoothly he removed his hand from hers, having it end up near his neck to rub in thought, looking away. Splash of light blush was under his goggles lower rims, that bolded more of his small slant nose, while the lips formed in a thin line. Unsure as ever, flustered even more so, yet it was something of a reaction for the other to see.

Fluttershy choose not to say anything about the blush, why should she on being that bold of motion, for she was nothing like Pinkie Pie who would have, and very likely, loudly stating that discoloring on his face. So she stood, with stillness for his reply, happy enough that he would at least think it over.

He gave a nod, holding his arm out for her to lead the way, a smile in place. Unsure it was, but still, he meant it. In soon following Fluttershy just a few steps behind, sparing to push in his chair, meeting up with Fluttershy as they left together, not minding the pair of eyes looking their way off in the far distance away, unable for them to see, and far from being able to give it away.

"Thunderlane, let's go, I'm hungry."

The words made the eyes blink. Rising from his seat, stuffing his things into his bag, roughly pushing in his chair. Only than sparing a moment to speak out.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."


	3. Through the Remaining of the Day

Chapter 2: Through the Remaining of the Day

The plans of off campest that were made, almost threw Fluttershy off from her trials of school. Luckily, they went unnoticed by the teachers so far, yet it only felt like a matter of time, before she was caught. A guilt thought made her think, of what kind of class would be like, if she was like Night Stripe, but the tone of that thought, was becoming far too cruel than it should have been. It was best, not to think of that, for in that way, lack any respect she gave him.

To at least in this class, one of her favorites, kept her mind from wandering too far away. Able to get all the work done needed, in this one class, feeling for the finals for it, would be easy enough, even if she still lose sleep from it; this class would make the less damage by far.

Fluttershy seemed to notice on the corner of her eye, there was someone trying to get to glance their way, playing little mind to it, and went on focusing forward. Whatever it was could wait until after class.

Thinking of it now on time, there was still longs ways to go, and the teacher seemed to run low on things to add. Leaving only for rest of the time to be used on how the class chooses to.

Last minute check ups and notes were the first thing that came to mind and showing no response when a desk chair was scooted loudly close to her. Not even looking up, continued with her work. Flicking only a little by a throat being cleared, before speaking, besides that, nothing more breached her as she even wrote a short to help with Night Stripe when they would meet up later.

"Hey Shy, the others are thinking for another movie night, something besides school on the brain, we even got Twilight to agree for at least one film, ya'll coming along too, right? It'll be at Sunset Shimmer's place this time."

Fluttershy looked up to see Applejack, with a nerve grin.

"No, I . . . promised to tutor someone after school, they were a big help before last week helping look for some history and art volumes and I want to return the favor. I made a promise and you know how that goes for me?"

"I'm sure the little road bug will understand if you couldn't make it. Just reschedule, we haven't seen each other since finals dead system started. You didn't even come eat with us in the cafeteria, like always."

She gave a sigh in thought, eyes on her work once more, letting what Applejack sink in. Though it didn't last long, before not long after, Applejack spoke again, using an attitude that was gladly not like Rainbow Dash's.

It made her have a quick thought, in thinking her helping as a tutor was hard to believe, she may not have the highest marks, but she was far from dumbness. Remembering fondly of how her father put it, when she was young.

"Who are you tutoring?"

The question broke her from negligence.

"A very quiet kid, who had swore me to not speak of who or what the tutoring was about. A bit jumpy this person is and in of the subject matters, I rather not say."

"What is this person missing a few seed bags of a dozen or something?"

Fluttershy turned to Applejack, with a displeased look, though the comment was kicking the bush kind of deal, how the tendency was used, wasn't all that pleasant.

"Now, that's not very nice Applejack, I'm sure if someone said that about you . . . you won't very happy . . . hmm?"

Applejack only wielded that off.

"I can handle an insult and punch back just as hard in honesty of it all. Though, not all are like that, and some don't even know what an insult is. Now that sounds like a good life."

"On a small look of it, maybe, but what about full development of it; I don't think that's an easy life."

"If it doesn't sound easy, you can reschedule, simple as that."

"Rain check, Applejack, I promise to hang out with you guys, when things calmed down."

"Twilight and Rarity said the same thing. Both are in enough of a panic as is." Applejack told her, leaning more into the backwards placed chair, she was seating and relaxed her head on folded arms, eyeing Fluttershy. Soon into adding; with a just a tad of glum around each word, that it could almost be mistaken for a plea. "After this, next year will be the last we might see of each other, shouldn't we at least make do in what we got now."

In it was then, Fluttershy finally yield, sufficient that it could work if things went okay at most.

"If I get done with tutoring early enough, I'll come over, but I really can't do much more than that. Okay?"

"Perfect, see you at eight on the dot."

With that, Applejack went back to her seat, dragging the chair in tow, finding some of her woodshop buddies to talk to. From most of the chat Fluttershy got, they were working as a group for their project final, really nail biting of how this could end on their part.

Fluttershy shook it off, going back to whatever spare she could fine in her bag, to hopefully get a dent in. Chatter from the students that stayed just under a muffle whisper filled most of the room, the ticking clock was likely now just a timer for most now, the fuzzy and wall fiction between a chalkboard and an wall eraser chimed every so often from the teacher as she cleaned the board.

The head classroom door gave way of an ungreased hinge door opening, along with a knock the teacher answered right away, bothering little or any chatter from the students, as it went unnoticed to most. Soft thuds of the easer, teacher clapping sliding chalk dust off, before greeting the person at the door.

"Mr. Inkwell, I see you are off wandering the halls again?" She asked, no real coercion to it, coming off as a scrawny joke to the other.

No reply came back, yet the teacher talked back.

"Forms from the staff room, for the fourth years I take it, thank you."

A moment of silent took place, as a thin folder was passed from one to another. The ruffle of papers now took place, as the teacher did a quick look up of the front paper of some kind of insight.

"Do you need to head back to class or the office yet?"

A pause came and went.

"Second and third's year files are in back. The student that was supposed to take them hasn't showed up, would you mine?"

Another break enters and exits just as quickly.

"Great, thank you for this. The files are in the back, file case two, fifth back. Again, thank you."

The person the teacher was talking to made way through the students that blocked most of the rows that gave gaps between the desks. Notice that the person was heading through where Fluttershy's desk was; she quickly picked up her bag, hoping to give the person a little more walkway.

Losing their footing only a moment, when another student bolted a bit out of their seat in dramatically telling a story, from what Fluttershy heard before hand, it likely not true but didn't bother to look deeply into it, and reached out to help the person to keep standing.

"Y-you okay?" Fluttershy asked, looking up to see it was Night Stripe, who gave a smile, patting the hand she held out, that helped him stay standing as thanks, before moving along to the back part of the classroom, looting through the file cases, until finding what the teacher had told him to find.

Prefixing his goggles that were a little unbalanced on the back there, a bit to get a better read what was before him, just to make sure.

Tucking it carefully under his arm, making his way through the maze of schoolmates, giving a small to Fluttershy as he passed her again, meekly she gave one back, he paused by the teacher's head desk, showing that what he had is what she wanted him to take.

"That's it, have a nice day Mr. Inkwell, and stay out of trouble now."

He gave a halfhearted wave to her, in a sign he was sarcastically reply back to her, but the only teacher let a huff a laugh leave her person, before going back to what she was doing before. The soft clicking of the door closing was the last movement made by Night Stripe, before the bell rung.

Thinking for a moment, Fluttershy was quick enough to catch up with him, she well knew he was long gone. From where she was seating, she missed of where he came from, the chatter of her classmates were to have blame. Without much else, headed for her last class, then after that go the saved lockers, and go from there.

The chances during any part of the year to get a class that barely anything that could be called a class, was something of rareness, yet it didn't take away from the teacher to have their students learn something.

A class of nine, is still a class, no matter how could see it. Lucky part for Fluttershy, she was first to class, able to see her teacher, writing with gusto on the blackboard.

"Afternoon Ms. Inkwell, I believe I meant with one of your family members."

"Oh really child, which one would that be?" Ms. Inkwell's face, aged with grace only had more heartfelt to her grin.

"A boy who goes by the name Night Stripe; your nephew?"

"Night Stripe Inkwell, hmm, let's see . . . oh! That quiet lad, who I goodness affirm see it, walks like he's stepping on glass or something another. Though, he can tell a represent joke when the mood suits him." Ms. Inkwell told her, in what felt as proud aura, with wildness still filling the board with no doubts today's free lesson, in soon speaking again. "Sorry to say my dear, no relation here, sweet boy just the same, a helpful hand when he stops by when he can. Though the confusion happens a lot, excuse that."

"No, it's fine." She told her teacher and went from there. "You do know him?"

"Again, he's a quiet lad; almost forget he's around most of the time. Gave my heart a few jumps, at my age, one more from might do me in, I have asked if wears a bell a few times . . ."

Fluttershy only let a small giggle, before composing herself back; listening to what Ms. Inkwell had to say.

". . . Maybe at least six times and you know what that boy said to me?" Gaping; only just for that of a second when soon giving the answer. "Telling me; that a fast steady heart is a youthful heart. All I told him, giving flattery to a woman my age, will hardly get him anywhere, and he just laughed it off. Night Stripe, I find as a peculiar boy, sweet, but very peculiar."

Another set of giggles leaves Fluttershy.

"I'll take your word for it, though not sure on the uncanny, maybe in getting his point across."

"Wild gestures is not what I am speaking about, now be seated, the bell is going to ring."

On cue the bell goes off, the rest of Fluttershy's classmates show, taking a seat, she follows soon after, in the far back. Right bow and center on the board scrawled with maybe on the fancy writing technique there was, wrote out for the class to do: Free period it was; along with packets to work if there was nothing else to do; stay seated was an option as long everyone was quiet; teacher would decide on whether students left on time or early.

Upon seeing that a good point of her work was done, moving up to stand and head up front for a packet to pass the time, peaceful compare to last class, as the few of classmates did their work as well, just glancing at them from time to time, the last few days was just making others into zombies, by far it seem, once it was over, they would be back to normal.

Midway through just jumping questions on finding the easy ones to answer, when finding it harder to finish, decided to take a break, stretching out to crane her head to see the time, barely half way through the time lock, and the packet was almost done.

There was no need to rush, making a choice to go stretch her legs as well, headed up front to ask for a hallway pass.

Taking her time, sparing a moment when looking at the windows that lined out to where the football field was at a good distance away, gym class was happen for those lucky ones that get to have to exercise on the last class, too bad went two ways, for mostly that was when everyone was tried at most, just as they were in the morning.

Stuttering to a stop when seeing, a certain boy, running labs in a staggering pace, goggles at point slid down that they hanged around his neck, eyes blinded from the glaring sun, from the look on his face, he was ready to just collapse the moment he could.

The blasting of the whistle that was muffle through the glass, sparing Fluttershy after when she had this class, and seeing some of the runners just falling to the ground, a handful even cheering that they heard the whistle, Night Stripe was one the first few to hit the ground, knees first on the grass curb of the outer rim of the football field, not moving any limbs just a heaving chest, that at times expanded his gym cloths to be noticeable.

Fluttershy looked down each end of the hallway, matching quickly to a soda and water bottle machine, simple in coins needed to get at least two bottles, rushed out. Pacing enough, to see Night Stripe lean against the fence wall close by him from where he dropped, back to Fluttershy when was close enough, a little worn from the run of a twenty feet away from where she was when seeing him.

Calling out his name as a warning someone was behind him, making him turn enough to see her, using a hand to block out the sun beams to shade enough to see her. Waved when seeing who it was, chest still heaving deeply, straining to form a happy face to her, running just took much out of him.

Divided by the fence, Fluttershy crouch down enough to be eye level to him, holding out the two drinks.

"Water to rehydrate and orange soda for blood sugar intake . . . I remember this happening one time when I was taking care of an abused horse, without those two, it saved her life. So just to make sure of it, best to be safe than sorry, huh, so here you go."

Telling more on her days of helping animals at the shelter's larger sanatorium, slip the drinks through the fence for him to take, which slowly he did, placing the soda down next to him and going for the water, taking a few gulps, splashing some on his face that he rubbed in his free hand, to cool himself down.

Letting the water settle for a moment, before turning a bit to face Fluttershy, making a hand gesture to her, scouting the field with a wide hand for a blunt view, pointing waves off near the school's back doors that lead to the field. An odd face he gave her, which broke her out a stutter of her own, when getting what he was asking.

"N-no, I am not s-s-stalking. I h-ha-had some free time and w-wanted to stretch m-my legs, running into you, was n-n-not what I-I aiming for t-today."

He rolled his eyes, shrugging the best he could, turning a bit away.

"I would never."

His hand formed a rocker sign, flicking it a bit, before pointing to her and then to him. Ending with his face very unimpressed of it all, but a small teasing grin, didn't go amiss for a second.

"O-okay, so you reminded me an l-little of my pet, Angel . . . at t-t-times I miss him when I am away from him, you kind of r-remind me of him. Sorry, I didn't mean for that."

Another shrug, a sip from the bottle, fixing his goggles back on his face, signing deeply to have the sun's light tendency down for his eyes, inching away off the ground and more on the bending wire fence to relax more, eyeing the gym teacher of when he noticed he was lacking a student, and hopefully no yelling, anyone could deal without that.

"He's quite a teacher, huh?"

A nod with shuttering following after it, knowing very well of how true that was, taking another drink, leaning his head to hear her whisper better. Eyes still on the teacher, chest finally calmed down that it didn't match, as if he was having a heart attack, thinking that maybe that's why Fluttershy showed up out of nowhere, or just luck.

Glancing a bit at her, who as well leaned against the fence, going back about chatting about her pet bunny named Angel, what a sweetheart he was, Night Stripe would take her whispers over the gym teacher's boastfulness any day.

Mindlessly Night Stripe had another drink of water, being grateful now of how the water smooths his once dried throat. Fluttershy's voice almost putting him to sleep, that was then he decided to stand up, Fluttershy following after, grabbing the soda and handing it back, through the fence.

She took it, but stated. "I got this for you."

He patted his sides.

"Oh, no pockets, right. And there is still some time before the bell rings. Right . . . okay, I'll hold onto it and give it to you at your locker. See you then?"

He nodded; he fists his spare hand and tapped his chest twice, pointing to her, ending with tapping his temple.

"You're welcome and I am very happy to help you with your studies. It's no problem. Bye!"

He waved goodbye, rushing back to his classmates, easing enough in that teacher didn't even notice, only a student or two at most, but they didn't say anything about it, and had let the day carry out as it was.

Night Stripe only eyed one of them wary, who glared back, before listening back to the teacher, readying everyone to do basics with a partner, leaving with bad luck as the one he was wary about, choose to be his buddy.

Shoulders down stiffen. Yet, the face smiled, like it was any other day. Holding his hand out to let the shake it, just like he would do, on any other day, and how it would go, would also be like any other day.

No hands shook, as it fell to his side, smile still in place.


	4. Little Meadow

Chapter 3: Little Meadow

Making ways slowly through the hallways, like clockwork, Fluttershy was making a good time to head to the home locker area, having short chats with some of her friends along the way. Keeping; to the promise to Applejack, which she'll be at Sunset Shimmer's house; at eight sharp on the dot, not a second later. Ignoring anything from her southern friend, who tried, but gave up, slipping in that Fluttershy came off as too soft at times.

"I don't see anything wrong with being caring to others." Fluttershy stated back, looting through her bag for the paper that had Night Stripe's locker number, gripping it tightly when a pass by student bumped into, pushing closer to Applejack for support.

Applejack helped straighten her friend back on her feet, having the words just slip out.

"There's kind and then there's too compassionate. Just be careful."

Fluttershy held back her eyes rolling to Applejack's reply.

"Okay, well this is where we part; I have to meet up with my undergraduate. I'll call when I'm done, bye, Applejack." Fluttershy said, heading farther down on the left end of the hall, while Applejack stayed near the exit way, leaving with one last wave, before breaking through with much effort as she should, in the way pathways of the students that were going opposite she was.

"Be careful, Shy-Shy!"

Fluttershy reserved a groan leaving her lips, making sound more of whine that ends with a huff, as she kept moving forward. Farther she got through, while less kids there were standing way, when reaching a certain number range, slowed her footing, not to pass it.

Upon soon seeing Night Stripe, having a problem remember the right code to work on the lock, resulting after another failed try rested his head against the locker door, with a dull thud. His bag on the ground, next to him, ruffled from being hastily thrown down.

The closer she got, noticed more of a distress he was in. The gymnasium was his last class, leaving to rush a shower and changing clothes out of the sport wear before, and back into normal clothes, the lasting of the shower was still damp to his hair, shoulders left in a dark soggy ring as an effect of it. Yet, what really caught Fluttershy, was that he wasn't wearing his goggles.

Looking to see that a sky blue elastic strap hanged out of his bag, giving just a small hunch, she carefully tapped on his shoulder, having her hand slightly wet because of it.

"Night Stripe . . . is everything alright?"

He made a fist, stretching the once white now grass stain fingerless glove and lightly hit the upper space of the locker, before the sound the lock being shaken came next.

"Here, let me . . . you can't see the lock digits can you?" She asked, not really an answer, watching him move out of the way, for her to stand in his spot.

For a moment, he kept his face down, using the hand he hit his locker with a pointer finger, ticking angles like a clock hand, stopping at certain points. He repeated it a few times, before Fluttershy got what he was doing, using what she saw onto the locker, after a second try, the locker finally opened.

"There we go." She told him, moving out of the way for him to get his things sorted out.

Watching him grab his bag that was like a block between the two, after she stepped back, switching out certain things, adding; a few books into his bag, not taking a glance at Fluttershy as he did. Moving the small gym bag farther to one side to make room, his goggles fell out when he shook it to get a binder to fit.

Sparing Night Stripe the trouble, Fluttershy reached for them noticed the right side of the frame was cracked with a web-line spreading almost to the middle of the goggles. Not long a hand was holding for them back, at first Fluttershy didn't flitch to give them back, thinking, before speaking.

"Do you have everything?"

She peaked at him, to see a nod, sparing to fix his bag on his shoulder, while soon the hand that was holding out for his goggles closed it the locker with a short clank, and lock in place. Going back to hold out for the goggles, with a more pleading in them, face still down enough for her to barely see his face through his damp hair.

To that, she grabbed his hand, heading for the main doors of the school, him blushing in tow. The latter a little astounded of what she was doing, but didn't put a fight about it, more even shock of how strong she was, for such a tiny thing; to again, made no point in giving resists.

After a while, she slowed down her pace, able for Night Stripe to walk with more a straight back than before, that angle wasn't good after sports that involved flexing. He made at least one try to pry his hand free, but the others only tighten, pulling him closer.

He leveled out the strap of his bag more on his shoulder, to get a free hand, and cup her shoulder to make her pause in step.

"We can't stop yet, we're almost there, come on." She said cheerfully, tugging his arm that she still held, kept in step when he didn't bother made a sign to question her, letting her do as she pleased.

No long later, they were at the park, walking through a certain path that leads to a sight of a small meadow that had a wonderful view of a fish pond, a scatter of picnic tables, which Flutter choose to have on a close view of the pond, but far away from couples and kids that were playing around.

It was she was taking a seat, her backpack set on part of the table, reaching for her homework she left over, opening one book that had a paper with scribbles and easer marks, moving it away to read on what problem she was on. Leaving a still stun Night Stripe left standing, eyes tinged from the sun light, blurring his vision more.

When he felt a hand touch his arm, slowly pulling to sit down, bumping shoulders with Fluttershy once he was seated, sparing a moment to give them space, removing his bag and placing it on the table as well, also missing it, but Fluttershy saved it from falling, by dragging his arm closer in to get the bag back on the table.

In blindness of unsure of the brightness around him, Night Strip felt slightly alone, only hearing a pencil marking paper, people out in the distance laughing and having fun in the distance, ripples of splashes from the pond happen; it ranged in his mind from what could have made that sound, but didn't look too deeply in it, as he with tight and stomach hurting nerves grabbed for Fluttershy's hand that was writing.

"What happen?"

It was all she said, before hearing the flaps of paper closer placed in front of him, and a pencil handed to the hand closer to her.

He shook his head.

"That looks painful."

Night Stripe felt a cool hand on his bandage cheek. Leaving him to sigh; in lackluster response, shoulders dipping just an inch, leaning away from the hand. Soon shaking his head, with unclear eyes looking down at the table below him, leaning in just enough to be able read what was there.

A smile in place, he tapped his temple and pointed to where she was.

"Don't change the subject. Night Stripe did something happen when I left? It's okay . . . I know the feeling, its okay."

He tilted his head with a confuse look.

"Don't let looks fool you, in junior high, I was picked on too. Not some of my favorite years, I'll say that, but really, don't keep this to only you."

She saw him give a shrug, halfheartedly. Eyes on him as he reached for his bag, for a moment she thought he was going to leave, but he grabbed his homework, pulling it close to read, glancing at her.

"Okay, have it your way." She replied back glumly, going back to her work.

Now and then, leaning in when feeling a tap on her shoulder for an unsaid question, and see what he needed help with.

After a while, the sun set down enough where it didn't hurt Night Stripe's eyes anymore, and was able to backup from the papers to read them. Working on solo problems while Fluttershy ran seeing a food vender, recalling that before they made plans to get a bite to eat, but with the sight Night Stripe was in, she was too fluster to eat, until finally calming down.

"Hope you don't salted pretzels, that's all the change I had on me . . ." Fluttershy said, pausing at some point when seeing Night Stripe reaching for his bag, stopping him short with. "And don't you dare you try to pay me back. This is my treat."

Night Stripe stopped when she spoke, going back to his work, that he was thankfully get done much easier than he thought before. Fluttershy had long since got done with hers, replaying ideas over for what she was going to do for projects, short notes, among other things for finals, while helping when Night Stripe asked for it.

"Let's take a break?" Fluttershy asked, taking a seat, munching on one pretzel, holding the out the second one for him.

Quickly Night Stripe dropped his pencil with glee, pushing the homework away from him as far he could, crossing one arm to rest on as a pillow, reaching for the pretzel to soon lazily snack on it.

Incision his eyes to see the pond out before him, while Fluttershy took hold of his homework with one hand, looking it over. Careful not to crumbs on it.

"You are improving. Be a little happy about it?"

He sat a little up, cheering with mostly eaten snack with Fluttershy's, as a drink toast but with food, before relaxing back as before.

Fluttershy giggled a bit.

"I guess that's fine."

Letting the sound of their eating fill in the rest, between them, with soon their snacks gone, and it was back to work. Much to Night Stripe displeasure of it, yet, taking a glance of what was done, there much to complain about now.

"Okay, what is the next question?" Fluttershy asked, in a statement way, finding in the book close by, finding is next one to do, before she got a chance to repeat what it said, there was voice calling out in the distance.

"Night Stripe, honey, where are you?"

When hearing his name called, he stood up high, waving out to where the voice was, it wasn't long before the person shouting saw him, and walked over.

"Oh sweetie, did you fall during gym again?" The tall, lean woman asked, long olive hair tied back in a long pony-tail, as a round out pale rounded face formed a frown on her small lips, a slick black office dress cling to her very rounded body, matching eyes like her hair shined with worry.

Tiny hands, still much larger than Fluttershy's cupped Night Stripe's face, looking at the bandage the hardest. Stroking his unstuffed cheek in a soothing matter, smiling a bit when seeing a light flush on his face rose, knowing how much he was about touching, if anything from females, teasing a bit more, kissed his forehead.

It was then he softy batted the woman away from him, when she passed a certain line. He moved aside, enough for her to see Fluttershy watching the whole in wonder.

"Oh honey, I didn't know you were on a date, I could have waited in the awhile longer . . ." Her words stopped, when seeing the dramatic look of shock on Night Stripes face, as he hurriedly made signs to her, that just went over Fluttershy's head for how quick they were. Pleading face also came along with the sign, which Fluttershy didn't see.

Yet, when hearing the word date, made a small sum of blush happen on her face.

"Okay, okay, not a date. Sorry." The woman said to Night Stripe, who slightly calmed down when he got the point out for her, soon she was holding an hand out to Fluttershy, in greeting with. "Excuse for the lack of matters of myself. I'm Hazy Current, this little mouse's mother, and you are?"

Night Stripe gave a pout when hearing the word mouse leave his mother's lips, but that only made his mother smile grows, glancing back to girl before her.

Fluttershy grabbed hold of Hazy Current's hand to shake it, with a big grin. "Hi, I'm Fluttershy, Night Stripe's tutor."

"Tutor . . ." Hazy Current looked to her son, as he was packing up his things, having him paused when she spoke out to him. "Honey, I didn't know you were failing, you should have told me."

"Oh, he's not failing, far from it really!" Fluttershy butted in, loudest she could in hush voice, when seeing Night Stripe's wide eyes, adding in. "He was just having trouble with some of the subject matters, after breaking it down for him, he got it with only even asking after the first page or so."

Hazy Current's face, shown of how unsure she thought of if, but when seeing her son agree with the young tutor, she let it slide. Letting the worry slither as it was, moving to her son and helping packing his things, finding his goggles, busted.

"You are expanding the goggles to your father, young man, understand?"

The words had no real harshness to them, just an overbearing mother at her worst, when seeing her son very much blind without them.

He gave a nod, finishing up packing, strapping his bag on his shoulder, ready to go. Using slowly sign gestures to Fluttershy, happy despite before.

"You're welcome." Fluttershy said back, gathering her things as well.

"It's getting very late, would you like a ride home, Fluttershy, going to be a cloudless freezing night."

Fluttershy eyes landed on the older woman, grabbing her last thing and her bag all set and on her back.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, as for helping my son . . . getting him to work with others, let alone a tutor has well earned a ride home. And besides, my mother side of me for never forgives myself if I left you alone."

Fluttershy thought it over before asking for the time.

"A little after nine, was there somewhere you had to be?" Hazy Current said, with a slight pounder look.

"Oh drat . . . excuse that. But yes, I was going to meet up with my friends for a girl's night in and I guess I let time get pass me."

"Well if it is okay with you, we'll drop you off at your friends if you want?"

"No, I better get home and check on my Angel, making sure he didn't make a mess of the house while I was gone. I'll call them later. Thank you."

Hazy Current gave a nod, usher to the two out of the park and to where a minivan was parked out on the curb, on the other side of the street. Crossing safely, Hazy enter to the driver side, as Night Stripe open the sliding side door for him and Fluttershy, letting her get in first. Once she was seated, he got in, shutting the door with a good slam shut.

"Where to sweetie? The airline Hazy Current is about to take off."

Night Stripe face palmed when hearing his mother's words, when finally buckled up, pushing deeply in his seat, hoping it was going to eat him. It never did.

"Oh come now, my little mouse, you'd always loved it when I said that."

He made a quick hand swipe, a number of his hand, eyes just pleading to her, before looking out the window, arms crossed, face beyond red with a deep frown of a pout. The shade of red only deepens when hearing the two ladies laugh. Very much so at his overplayed discontented.

"Drama King."

His mother missed it, as she put the car in drive, while he sticks his tongue at her. Slipping it back when hearing Fluttershy's soft giggles that would have given him away to his mother, soon to that, placed the face he had prior to, eyes still looking out the window as before.

Soft jazz filled the car from the speakers, giving a comfort feel in the car, as it came up to stoplight.

"Where to now, Fluttershy, flying a bit visor here . . . oh dear." She hotly said, raged seething unnoticeable to the others in the back, while a car zoomed by them, as they were started to pull out, setting aside moment as a notice to for her to do later, ending with. "Rude drivers, the lot of them, they are."

"Everfree Forest Lane, Mrs. Hazy, just go take a right here and just keep going straight."

Hazy Current heard her name and where to, taking the next open road.

"That's quite a ways there, dear." Hazy stated, eyes forward, with only a glance in the rearview mirror to the two for a glance.

"It was a nice place and has a great view, when I moved here, how I could say no."

Hazy felt a pause in thought.

"You live by yourself, at such a young age?"

"I wanted my parents to know I can take care of myself, we visit each other whenever we can."

"You are a brave girl, where from did you move?" Hazy asked, coming to another stoplight, reaching into the glove compartment, once she snapped it open, looking for something.

"Cloudsdale, after the transfers happen, my parents wanted me to go to a good school. This was a great start, in more than a lot of ways; I don't miss much of my old home."

"Oh my, what a living hood that must have been, Cloudsdale." She said, very impressed, finally finding what she was looking for, holding a bottle of eye drops, handing in the back for Night Stripe to take, and lacking focus to get a good hold of it.

"Fluttershy, would you be a dear?"

"Sure."

Fluttershy leaned over her seat, helping Night Stripe with the bottle, with little hassle of the seatbelt, and a hoping not to miss in a now moving car, got his eyes wet, with him blinking from the slight stung they gave, giving a grin for thanks not long later.

"You're welcome." Fluttershy answered back, seating back normal in the car, holding the bottle for awhile before handing it back to Hazy Current.

"Really from Cloudsdale you said, Fluttershy?"

"Yes."

"I used to live there too, until I ended up moving around a lot, because of my father's work. It was not long later though, I met Night Stripe's father . . . sorry he didn't come to pick you, honey, his boss called and you know, he just poof out."

Night Stripe just gave shrug to it.

Once more the soft jazz filled the space of silence, about twenty minutes later they reached Everfree Forest Lane, after driving by the fourth and furthers house, is when Fluttershy told Hazy Current that was her stop.

"Night Stripe, be a dear and walk Fluttershy to her door, please. The sun can't reach over here, you'll be okay." Hazy Current slip to her son, turning to face them a bit, as by the time, she saw Night Stripe open the van door, already moving to let Fluttershy out.

Who unbuckled, grabbed her bag from the floor, and was out of the van standing next to Night Stripe.

He gave a swift hand motion to his chest, walking around the van to the sidewalk with Fluttershy. Shaking off the slight chill there was that got through his thin tee and vest, yet able to keep up with Fluttershy who picked up pace when a wind line passed by.

"Thanks for the drive and walking me to the door." Fluttershy said, once they got to her porch, a few iffy steps up, and a lone lantern light shine off side of them, lighting up much it could, when sensing motion.

Night Stripe moved his hand with a few gestures, a few making her laugh, making the hours before a little less painful. With the last one being a goodbye, Fluttershy copy it.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning, bright and early."

He gave a doubtful look, along with a shrug.

"Well early enough not to be late, right?"

His hand made a flap motion back and forth.

"Don't sure-sure me, mister."

His hand turned into a claw form, clawing motion at her. Along with another that made her giggle again.

"Well now you have two. One for home and school, my-oh-my aren't you luck one?"

He rolled his eyes, with a grin but then it switch to a frown. Glancing over to his mother telling he back soon, before facing back to Fluttershy, keeping his hand close to his person, while made motions and spelling in the air.

"No, there isn't anything what so ever going between me and him? Why?"

He shrug, leaving with a smile, even giving a bow for good measure before rushing stiffly back to the car, waving one last time before, the van was down the road. Fluttershy waved back until she saw the car gone, before long going back in.

Before long, letting what Night Stripe asked before, slowly dawn on her, making her upset of what was likely that happen to Night Stripe.

"No matter the schools, some things just never change." She stated to herself, calling it day, doing her normal routine, before long finding her way to bed, and getting ready for the days to come.


	5. Automaton Days of Finals

Chapter 4: Automaton Days of Finals

Days just seemed to blur after awhile, the student body was very much showing to extreme bounds of it, each of certain ways were being taken. The halls were just full of them.

Some choose the caffeine route of it, being stun with jitters most of the days to stay awake, and try to reframe from forgetting anything in class. It was likely only a matter of time, before they crashed, and slim chances that it didn't help.

A few others were trying the speaking questions aloud before looking for the answer, at times, it was very unpleasing when maybe one or two, shouted in frustration when getting it wrong, and getting to times it was unnerving to watch, let alone hear it.

Spare classrooms that were left for students to sit in, and do some group studying vary on the classroom, of one of anyone to walk in on, for the groups were just goofing off, or really were studying. Some just pulled it off, in faking out others of what they were doing.

Fluttershy finally got to her first class, taking her seat, breaking away from studying and decided to read, anything that was off topic of school related. After maybe ten minutes of trying to read, what happen two mornings ago was still bothering her, yet recalled she wasn't to worry about it, which by far didn't help one bit.

_A light rain storm, slowly made through a once clear day, changing plans for Fluttershy to have a nice stroll as planned, before heading to school. Came to stop and force her to have found the closest bus stop, the quickest and driest way she could think of._

_Clothes fit a luminosity drizzle, sparing to make sure Angel was set for the day, grumping as he was ever to see his owner leaving again, he would rather be pamper. To urge more of his feelings of her leaving again, nip at her sweater, hoping the large puppy-like eyes would make her stay home for today, but she brushed off, giving him a scratched behind the ear; as planned to have him let go of her sleeve, and before he knew it, with a quick grab of her umbrella, she was out the door. _

_The winds were a highly more pushy than the weather news given, yet with a sleepy huff, that would have been stronger, if she wasn't power tripping through her projects, it left her a slight zombie state because of it. Gripping her bag tightly when a sudden gust picked up, making her groan, when the winds swing enough to almost lose her grip on the umbrella's handle, getting somewhat wet as a result of it, her skirt that almost touched the ground took most of the water, and she could feel the coldness sinking in._

_"__Next year, going for my driving papers and ask dad for a use car. End of story." She groan to herself, when the winds picked up again, indignantly moving her feet, in thinking the faster she moves, the less wet she'll get._

_A sudden car horn, broke her from her mindful rant of the storm, to turn head over her shoulder, to see a familiar minivan, slowly going to park by the curb, bit ways from where Fluttershy stood, quickly though, she hurried over to it, in time to see the driver side window roll down._

_"__Hello Fluttershy, would you like a lift?" Mrs. Hazy asked with a smile._

_Fluttershy noticed in the other seat by Mrs. Hazy was a stoutly older man, dirty navy nature hands moved about his book, that rested on his lap, one hand held it, another noting down on another papers, for observations. Very stern face he had, while olive eyes that were a shade darker than Hazy Current's hair, speed read. The brightness of his doctor outfit, really contrast, making much brighter on him, compare to his skin._

_"__Umm . . . who is this?"_

_Hazy turned and tapped the man on the shoulder, with a smile._

_"__Honey, say hello to Night Stripe's friend, you're sour face is scaring her from coming into the car."_

_"__Oh no . . . that's not what . . ."_

_His short soot navy grayish sheen hair bounced when he moved to look at the girl, his wife was talking about. Giving a small wave to show he saw her, even though his eyes mostly remain on his work, softly with a gruff voice, that odd out Hazy cheerful tone. "Hello, do hurry in getting the car. Getting sick from this kind of weather is not very healthy."_

_"__You heard the man, come on in, Night Stripe is in the back-back, try not to wake him."_

_Pausing a bit, before going for the door, sliding it open, not seeing Night Stripe at first, as Hazy said, he was resting in the back, where the seats folded into a flatbed, a thin blanket covering most of him, as he slept, brand new goggles softly hung on a hook above him._

_Taking the seat closest to the door, shut it, too roughly as it slammed like thunder, glancing to see Night Stripe didn't even flitch._

_"__Is he okay?" Fluttershy asked, once she was buckled in, eyeing behind so often._

_Hazy gave a laugh to it to how cutely the young girl was worrying, soon replying. "He's fine. Car rides and rain storms always seem to knock him out. Once we get to the school, he'll wake up. For now, let him rest, he's been functioning on school work too hard as of now."_

_Fluttershy nodded, taking notice that car music wasn't jazz this time, but soft ballet music, hearing that along with the taps of rain, and the tires driving on asphalt, she could understand of how easily it would be to sleep through this._

_"__Fluttershy was it?" The man in the passage seat asked._

_"__Yes."_

_The man gave a nod that he heard her, even if it was too soft, for a voice._

_"__Thank you for helping Night Stripe with his studying. And do excuse if Hazy here overacted about him failing. She worries."_

_"__I-it was nothing, sir."_

_"__Jaded Ember is fine." The other stated back, about to say something else, but his wife cut him off._

_"__All of sudden, I am the only one worrying here. You were the one who wanted to give Night Stripe a full body exam when he showed you his goggles and his cut cheek. I blame you for his touch-shyness. Shame on you . . . I missed out three years of hugging my son because of it, shame on you."_

_"__Me? That wasn't my fault; physical education is important for a growing mind . . . and he was at that certain age anyway, I promise you'll get all your missed out hugs from before, just give him time."_

_His work completing forgotten now, fully on his wife, a very straight face he gave her, waiting for what she would say about that._

_"__Still, I think you over did it? Just a little, dear."_

_"__Now see here, woman."_

_Fluttershy looked in awe for how childish Night Stripe's parents could get at times, holding laughter at times, she very hears there was no bite between the two. Mocking fights was seemed how they showed their love. Minding themselves, forgot Jaded Ember was talking to Fluttershy, was long gone, though she didn't mind, his strong character to his words, made it hard for to form any, as it reminded her of the gym teacher at school, less whistle, but very much the same._

_To she soon just lean back in her seat, letting the gentle ballet music fill the back, glancing in the back area where Night Stripe slept. Noticing his ears were now hair free, from moving around a lot, that he ended up musing it. Fluttershy notice his ear on the upper half was clipped with a smooth tear, with two earrings just below it, one matching his vest, a different sleeveless one with a hood this time, white to his elbows as before, and baggy pants rustled as he turned a inched away, likely from his parents exchanges._

_She gave a light giggle from the slight frown that was on his face, it would seem he was used to this kinds of fights his parents did. Looking at the second earring he had, looking to his parents, it was making a small sense of why he a dull shade of olive as a second color, when seeing his parents at quick glance._

_"__Are you hoping he be like a doctor like you, Mr. Ember?" Fluttershy asked, when she notice their lovey-dovey bickering had come to a stop._

_Jaded Ember, now focusing on Fluttershy, work done and packed away, a smile looked unusual on his face, but mostly for he might do it so much._

_"__No, his passions are leading him elsewhere. Though it would be nice to have another family member in the medical line, I know he would never enjoy it. Also, he'll be too busy playing big brother soon anyway to care about work." Jaded Ember said, reaching across to his wife, hand resting on her slight large stomach, seeing her slighter hand on top of it._

_Hazy soon reply with. "Same with my work, now though it's stuck at horrible desk job editing blueprints, once this over, I can't wait to get back on the whole meet and greet upcoming buyers. Sadly though, the second-in-command boss says this figure isn't the best. But that is not here or now. Desk job or not, Night Stripe would just be in a panic before even getting say in anything, backbone people want in my line of work." Glancing a bit in rearview mirror, hand back on the wheel, as her husband placed back in his lap, before adding. "He's got backbone, but his passion is leading elsewhere, makes me wonder at times, if he'll be okay."_

_"__What's his passion?" Fluttershy asked, leaning in close to the front side of the car._

_There was pause between the parents._

_"__We don't really know, he's ever spoken about it, nor tell us about his future plans after high school. His teachers say he's got talent in some of the classes he's in. His language art teacher is through the moon for him. Again, I'm not fully sure, but I believe Night Stripe feels the same way."_

_Fluttershy lean back in her seat, glancing over her shoulder again, taking in the careless sleeping face of the person they were talking about._

_"__He's a blank space."_

_"__A what, dear, you said?" Hazy asked, when hearing Fluttershy's light mutter._

_"__It's something that a lot of the older kids and ones when I was starting high school called those, who don't know what their passion is. A term that's the head of the school doesn't want others saying to each other, if people found out one another; they would treat them like the preschoolers that come in the afternoons for lessons."_

_Silence filled the car for a moment._

_"__Has he been having troubles at school, Fluttershy, do you know?"_

_"__I haven't known your son long enough, Mrs. Hazy; we only met up a few times."_

_"__Oh dear . . ."_

_"__Hazy don't get any wild ideas." Jaded Ember told her, and it wasn't long they were at the school._

_Fluttershy was about to wake Night Stripe, before a panic Hazy stopped her, saying Jaded Ember could do it. Unsure at first why, until she moved out the way for Night Stripe's father to head back the van, waking his son, careful as he could too. A painful grunt came from the father not long later, rubbing his nose as he left the van, standing next to the women._

_"__He's a hitter?"_

_Jaded Ember rubbed his nose, muffling his words. "Only; when he wakes up, got quite a strong uppercut on him, ouch, think he almost got me that time and meant it."_

_Even though in pain, he sounded very proud of that fact._

_It wasn't long before Night Stripe, was up and out of the car, stammering his steps when fighting to get his goggles on, only to see Fluttershy standing before him, smile and wave._

_A questionable hand single to her, with a mussed up hair and sleeping face that was trying to wake up, to little work it was doing, before long he was out of the van, bag in tow._

_"__We gave her a ride sweetie, thank goodness though, the rain finally stopped." Hazy answered, rushing up to fix his hair, keeping the bangs out of his face, sparing a moment to kiss his nose._

_He batted her away again, just as before; an unmissed face of irritation was given to her, as blush trailed through his face. Yet, the blush only grew when letting the words his mother said, sink in, blushing even more, wishing everyone a goodbye, quick hug to his mother, and a handshake to his father, before he bolted._

_"__Oh he likes you."_

_Fluttershy gave a smile of understanding in what she meant by that, still recalling what was said before on the ride, not goes amiss. Hazy made sure of it. Waiting for Jaded Ember to get back in the car, checking for damage on his face, pleased by how it looked, that it could have been worst._

_"__Fluttershy, thank you for befriending my son, just thanks to you. It means the world to me."_

_"__It's no trouble."_

_"__If so, from what my son told me, I think its best you stay away from each other, until things have settled down."_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__He's my son; I'm able to read him just fine like you can. He worries for you because one of maybe the few he likes to talk about now, yet in resulting to it, I end up worry about his safety. Please, just till I know he comes home with fewer troubles, you can hang out again."_

_"__Shouldn't you son be the one to tell me this?"_

_"__He was the one who came to me and finally told what happen at school. If your friends don't like . . . as you called a blank space, than its best this friendship stops before it gets someone hurt. Please."_

_"__I promise, Mrs. Hazy."_

_"__Thank you."_

Two days later, Fluttershy hadn't seen Night Stripe anywhere, even when walking by for his gym class; he wasn't there, in first sight. Though the one person she did was someone who was going to get an earful when she got the chance. Yet, the promise she gave to Mrs. Hazy stopped countless times before, this one seemed to just get a stronger feel to it, but after a calming breathes, the urge died down.

Finals were coming and soon going. And then soon the new year, Fluttershy made sure to make next year count for something. A starter was to get the friend back, that didn't treat her as a doormat, and just go from there.

Another few days, after that took their tolls on the students, finals time charts on billboards on every hallways for kids to see where class was taking place, through the mess of it all, Fluttershy was able to see where her classes were, preplanning to live her projects when it was time, upon bumping into a familiar face she hasn't seen in much a less a week.

"Hi Pinkie, haven't seen you in a while."

The one named Pinkie turned and full focus the other in a bear hug, the multilayer pink person just squealed as the hug pushed them out the crowd, the opposite way Fluttershy wanted to go. Pinkie just jumping for joy, happy to see a face she knew.

"Fluttershy, it's so good to see you. This week hasn't been fun at all. Everywhere I look, there are zombies around every corner. But before I hit them with my binder, I perceived it someone my class or something. When is going to be a cure be made for them?!"

"S-soon, I think." Fluttershy replied with a nervy smile.

"I sure hope so!" Pinkie stated back, grabbing for Fluttershy's hands, with a wide grin, before saying. "At least you, I, and gang have each other that are, fully, not infected by this. Well, if you don't count Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer . . . oh! And Applejack, than everything will be just fine."

Fluttershy gave a nod to that, slowly prying her hands away, ready to get back in the fray to check on her schedule. Yet, before even getting a foot in, she was dragged out, by Pinkie.

"Fluttershy, I almost forgot something?"

"Y-yes, P-pinkie, what w-would that be?"

"Have you decided for what classes you want to do next year? Be sure to join us for lunch, everyone is hoping to get classes together this time. Don't be late, okay?" Pinkie told her, before finally letting go and rushing down the hallway to get to band.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Fluttershy muttered to herself, before going back to billboard, happy to see most of the crowd had died down a bit, now back to scrolling down the lists.

During the list, she saw one that pointed out with certain names, right saw one that she had to read.

Off topic it was for her, but it was calming her in way, that almost made her forget the warning bell went off, leaving for her to rush off, hopefully not being late for class. Smiling a bit, that the worst she was thinking, wasn't as true, making it time, and ready to fully to take on the day.


	6. Class of Blank Spaces

Chapter 5: Class of Blank Spaces

The classroom was busily as usual, students' chatting away, few studying, one or three fast asleep because they felt it was needed. The normal sight, of when the teacher steps for a moment or two, less of a hectic afternoon it was becoming, another drizzle was passing the third time this week, calming it was compare to students, who tried hard enough to keep it quiet, saying much else in lacking for those, who were making paper airplanes, testing them, adding the standard explosion sounds to them, when they bumped into something or someone.

A lone paper airplane landed, for once safety on a table, five chairs away. Grazing the folded elbow of the person too withheld in their book to notice it, turning a page in thought, before going back to certain pages and rereading the lines now and then, before going back forward, nodding their head, that now it made sense enough.

"Night Stripe, can you pass the airplane back?" A voice called out, from a distance.

Hearing his name looked up from his book, to the voice, and down to the airplane. Rising from his seat, picking up the airplane and walking over, edgy through most of it getting through the narrow path way, before reaching where the flying paper came from, placing it down, before turning and leaving.

"You know it never hurts and trying to throw them. Live a little man."

Night Stripe waved the person off.

Getting back to his seat, picking up his book, going back to reading, notebook at hand filled with sum ups marked for every chapter he read, smudges only a few spaces every so on. Deepening a glum sigh, when seeing he was almost done with the book. Finishing it up quickly as he could, written down what was needed, before placing the book down, packing his things, and moving over to where the classmates were in making airplanes.

Taking a spare seat that was not taken and grabbed a sheet piece and went to folding.

"Now that's a good Night Stripe, good boy, now you are living." Another classmate said, patting him on the head like a child.

With a small speck of blush on his cheeks, he batted the other's hands away, focusing on the folding. Though when he was hoping for an airplane didn't really come out that way, it was plane shape; the chances of flying were unlikely.

Giving it the smoothest throw he could do, it hanged in the air for a few seconds before hitting the far end of the table.

"Awesome Night Stripe, you got it to almost leave the table." One voice said with glee, a bit teasing as it was, yet far from being seen as cruel.

Night Strip stuck his tongue out to that person. Reaching out for his shabby plane that was close of falling off the table, soon trying to smooth it out, focus as hard as he could, before his classmates decided to speak again; doing his best to block them out.

"Be nice Shooting Star." Said the one, a girl said, that sat in a seat in front of him, slightly amused grin in place.

"Oh fine, just trying to have fun here, Parasol, let me enjoy the fact that Night Stripe finally left his seat, he's been doing nothing else but reading."

Night Stripe made a hand gesture before pointing to his head, eyes still on his plane. Very unmissed to Shooting Star, as if it was very effortless to know what the dark skin one was saying.

"Parasol, would you kindly give a translation of that please?" Shooting Star asked, kindly to the other with a pleading smile.

Parasol only rolled eyes at first, before replying. "He said; it's called studying, helps the brain . . . you would know if you'd tried."

Night Stripe gave a face palm when Shooting Star looked distraught to the other.

"Night Stripe, that was low, even for you."

Shooting Star was about to add more, but seeing Night Stripe body shake, the plane long forgotten at this point, he stopped.

"Relax, that was mostly me anyway, Shooting Star, the last part really."

He gave a groan, shaking his head, again appealed for being tricked like that.

"That was just cold Parasol." He said to her, looking to Night Stripe, who was now crossed armed, relaxing face for the most, covered by his arms, body had stopped shaking and just slumped against the table, it was than Shooting Star said. "Sorry, Night Stripe."

The other only waved him off, from a hand that unbuckled from the fold to tell it was fine, one the few signs the other knew, whom only nodded back in understanding. Quickly a new hand sign was made, in making do in changing the subject, gladly for Parasol to pick up on it.

"I'm actually helping with the school activities' program for the seniors' ball, and the lower classmen dance for when finals are over. Shooting Star, are you going to be helping again this year?"

"If I have nothing else plan . . ."

"Great, I'll be sure to sign you up."

Shooting Star gave an unimpressed face to the other.

"I said if I nothing else plan than sure."

Parasol let a teasing Chester cat smile slip on her lips, before replying. "You always show up as long as Black Cherry is there, who always signed up sense being at this school, and it's the last year, for you both at least, and you still haven't said anything to . . ."

"Not stop right there, that's how far I will let you go with that!" Stating a first too loudly, having most of the classmates glance at him, soon usher them it was nothing, before soon whispering a lower tone. "Besides, if you are going to pick in me, why not Night Stripe here; Raven is going to be there, have him sign up and pick on his lacking love life for a change."

Night Stripe bolted up straight in from his seat, shaking his head; arms cross to his chest, from his ears to cheek to neck hued a red tone.

"Being that red, can't be healthy for you, just saying." Parasol stated, having a giggle leave her as she said it, soon replied with. "And you know what, why not, Night Stripe, you haven't gone to any of the after school activities, come on and join us, it'll be fun. This will be the calmest one yet, not like what the last two years."

Night Strip rolled his eyes, once more shaking his heads.

Shooting Star added in. "I can say; you did luck up on joining us let alone the aftermath of it. Kind of wished I had your parents at the time."

Parasol noticed the sadness that reflected from his eyes when Shoot Star spoke.

"Is everything okay at home?"

Night Stripe nodded, signing it out was never better, because in a few months he was a going to be a big brother.

The last sign was all Shooting Star got out of it.

"You're to be a big brother? Well glad to hear it."

Night Stripe gave a smile to him, it thinned out when hearing what Parasol said next.

"Was it about that girl I have seen you hang around with. After you got your goggles fixed, she hasn't been around that much anymore."

Night Stripe simple it out to her, stating things to her before they got out of hand, pleading for her to just drop it also.

"Okay, maybe not that long, but still, did something happen with her?"

He shook his head.

"You just stopped hanging out with her?"

He signed out a shape and pointed to on his person, doing the same to the person she was talking about.

"Not this nonsense again, I swear you call yourself that one more, I might just end up hurting you. Stop trying to temp me."

He only gesture once to her.

"I don't see how that's the truth. You're just a late bloomer."

"Is he talking about being a blank space?" Asked Shooting Star, mindlessly pulling the shorter male closer to him, in a somewhat headlock, before roughly up his hair. Grinning a bit when Night Stripe was barely fighting back, yet the red tint went amiss.

Parasol soon added. "Night Stripe whatever happen at your old school is in the past, and you should know that there are a lot of people here that don't know their passions yet. I mean look at of own class, we might know what we are doing, does that mean it could be our passion? I don't think so . . . even those smart ones don't know what they want to do, so you're not alone."

Night Stripe tried to break from Shooting Star, but the big bone thickness of the other, was making the chances only slim out more, having to listen what the female had to say.

Easiest thing he could do was make signs to her, while trying to get Shooting Star to let him go. Latter only held on tighter, with a smug face.

"Everyone has challenges, Night Stripe, even you. And if you say that because it's you being unsure of how deliberate you are, one more time, I swear . . . bam right in the kisser, boy. I will." She warned, making both males flitch at her warning, when pepping up a fist in a smooth palming, eyeing them both.

"Hey what did I do?" Shooting Star asked in a slight alarming voice.

"Being you, Shooting Star, just being you." She stated back with bluntness, slowly stretching out the fist to massage her temple in a mock pain that was coming, implying his voice was the cause of it.

Shooting Star only frowned, resulting in loosening his hold on Night Stripe, who was now patting his cheek in a fanning matter to cool them down. Disliking very much when his friends always get touchy with him, mostly that it was only way to rise out of him, again, disliking it even more.

"Night Stripe, we are not done yet." Parasol said in a warning tone, when seeing him slowly trying to leave, in soon implying. "I think you join us this time after school fun. Setting up and going to the dance, it'll be fun . . . hey!"

He quickly went back to his seat, tripping only so often, right on time when the teacher came back, resetting the classroom back in ordering form. A sheet of paper in her hand, leaving a moment in eyeing of her students, very much to make sure who was there and wasn't, with soon giving a welcoming smile, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Afternoon children, ready for the weekend and the finals to end?"

Mixes of responses were given from her class. Some got a laugh out of her.

"I would say that earns a whole level of understanding there, Holly Dash." She said directly to the young student, a groan from the other soon followed, before the teacher carried on. "Now to be sure, I had most billboards ready for your classes that you'll be in for last time for finals, correct?"

A few replied back.

"Now for those who are unsure, I'll have a copy all set at the door for you to read. Also, I like give warning that they'll be a few students that will be coming for helping around here, you'll them as some of you have done before, those who are new years, its fine to be a bit shy."

"That's a relief." A voice in the back called out, laughter following for how overtop it came off as.

"What that tone there Crystal Arrow, don't get the others wilder up, because you're cranky."

Handful of giggles soon followed.

"Alright, also, there are few familiars ones coming in . . ."

"Oh right, Derpy coming to visit! Yes!" Another spoke out, with very much glee.

The teacher had a hearty laugh from that student's response.

"I'm sure the rest of the class shares you happiness there, Charm." The teacher stated back, before moving right along. "That goes for you the rest of you; this class has to be sure to use that attitude with the news ones, okay?" Turning around when she asked them, marking on the blackboard for what they could be doing, adding as she wrote. "Today's lesson is up here, this paper in my hand will be found here everyone." As she placed it with a tack by the door, going back to finish up on the board, before soon moving away from the front of the class, going to her seat, close by seeing Night Stripe writing in one of notebooks.

Watching him for a moment, when seeing he was close to being done, and moving unto something else is when she called out to him.

"Night Stripe, come by my desk please."

Not long later, Night Stripe was by her desk, unsure vibes were on his face, twitching his lips with nerves for what she could have wanted. Once he was close enough, he waited for what she had to say.

"I just got word that your translator is out of town on a family emergency, and someone will be covering for him, I thought to let you know. This one is a bit rusty, but I believe it will have to do on a short notice. I hope you are okay with this?"

A large exhale left him in silences, thinking it over, before nodding. Going back to his seat, glancing at the board once more, glad not to have the sun glaring off, the drizzle afternoon was making class today easy for him. Before soon, he reached for his needed notebook, opening it up on a blank page on one side, and a next year class schedule list on the other, for the most part blank, while a few places needed to be filled.

One question line, barest one, lacking even smidges graphite on it, gave him a feel of mocking almost. Though even now, what could even he write in it, which sounded a little bit close to reality at best?

**Where will your passion take you?**

After a moment, gnawing on his pencil to think, out of the corner of his eye, he saw that sad excuse for a paper plane by Parasol's feet, out of view of the teacher's eyes. Just staring at it, knowing full well it didn't have the answers, yet it was something he was unsure he could do, it failed in the end, but he made it fail.

_My passion is going to take me places from mind to words, which I can only dream about. But at least to me, they feel real._

His hand a bit shaky from writing that down, it was little but it was something. Having a soft sigh leaves him, eyes moving to the clock, than to his teacher. Mindful to grab a notebook, writing a quick response for his teacher to read, soon moving swiftly from his seat and to her, tapping her shoulder.

"Yes?"

He handed her his notebook.

She grabbed it and took a read what on there, before a light smile was on her face.

"I'll be sure to see if there is an opening for you. If you are really sure about this, Night Stripe, you can say no whenever you feel like it, okay?"

He's only response was a nod, before taking back his notebook, and taking a seat again. Nerves shaking him for better or worse, he at least made a step out, and can only see where it goes from there.


	7. Finals Torment Countdown part 1

Chapter 6: Finals Torment Countdown part 1

Last two weeks were just overdone, slowly through; life for the student body was steadily got back to normal. Quietness fills the hallways, as students filled the classrooms, eyes peeled on the test for the most rooms. Some at passing, were standing up front of class, explaining through power point flashes, large overloaded items of posters, mini scales, acting outs when nearing the Drama room. For once, that only seems once a week of year, has gone quiet.

The moment the bell rings, brought up life for the school, for soon the students moved out the classes, going into the next class needed.

Bustling as always, making maze through the halls, only seem to increase for the distress that just embodied the students, wary as it is, nothing else can appear to overtop it, unless until summer comes near. For who knows how much longer, until that takes hold, things will only look a little grim. As it only goes, commonly for the school year, to those also to come, time only ticks now after all that.

"Great job back there, Night Stripe, you study really hard for this test, huh?"

Night Stripe gave a nod, shaking of the tenseness on his shoulders, glancing at his translator, wary a bit, but didn't make note of it to the other, ending with only another nod.

"Though sorry if, my translation was a little off, I'm still working on it." The other said with an apologetic smile, glad to see the other waved it off, though not long later, another sign went with it.

After a moment in thought, finally came to mind what the other was asking.

"I have always found sign language very fascinating, so the moment I could, I made sure to take it during last year and this year . . . why do you ask?"

He gave a grin, signing slowly for the other, before ending up at his locker to change books.

"Why thank you, Night Stripe that means a lot." The other replied, also signing it at the same time when the other turned to face his translator, ending up giving the person a thumb up for it.

Once the locker was shut, books all ready, giving a quick a sign to the other.

"Right okay, I'll see you again for the next class. You sure you'll be okay?"

He gave a nod, waving to the other, before heading down the hallway farther away from the other. While getting a wave back, to soon going the other way, getting through the troubles that covered the halls, before soon it was withering down, until the last bell was ringing.

When finally reaching the class, the translator took a seat, just in time. Teacher nowhere in sight, meaning a small break was given, short it would be by guessing, yet it was something.

"Twilight, where were you in last class?" A voice called out in question, when taking a seat by the one named Twilight, sighing of how busy the day has been.

"I signed up for the translator job, it was short notice and I had to give it a try. From what I have been told, I did really well, but one does not need to brag here, Rainbow Dash."

"You were a translator for what really, if you are being so proud about this, huh?"

"SL . . . sign language, there were others, but they had to go other students in need. And the one, who needed one at short notice, doesn't seem bothered because of it. He was really patience with me, even though how it ended in the classes, was a bit odd. Never knew how close some words were, until it comes off as a weird joke." Twilight implied, while an embracement mark of flush ended on her face, when thinking back to the last two classes.

Rainbow Dash failed at keeping a straight face from what likely Twilight was entailing. Smalls of sneakers slip through her person, not going amiss from the other, who gave a pout.

"Keep in mind, I'm your partner for Spanish class, I watch it if I were you."

Rainbow Dash paled for only a second, before trying to save face, clearing her throat, calming herself.

"Well sorry, I just find it hard to believe, that you would mess something up. Let alone while in front a classroom. Unlike you, also unlikely for someone to forgive so easily because of it . . . you must be a master compare to whoever this guy had last time."

"No, not really, his translator got called away out of town, and what he told me, it was the sub-teacher that normally covers our science teacher. Speaking of science . . . there is so much to do in that class, I can't believe we're given some extra time to do it. I wonder how Pinkie and Applejack are doing right now. They're not partners for the major segment for it, but lab will be overblown for it, trying to coming with different chemical reactions with only a handful of items, is not an easy feat, alone anyway, but still . . ."

At this point, Rainbow Dash was too busy with something else, too engross on her phone to take notice of Twilight's science rant.

Rainbow Dash ended up mindlessly asking out the following words. "You think I should ask Thunderlane to the dance, he's going to graduate this year, so yeah. What do you think?"

Her eyes never leaving the phone screen, texting away.

Twilight somehow was able to pause and look to Rainbow Dash, before stating in a question. "I thought he was going out with Fluttershy, with how those two acts with each other the last couple of months."

"Nope, not the case, a few days ago, I saw them chatting in the hallways, it wasn't pretty at first." Rainbow saying back, before thinking back on what she saw, that even confused her.

_Lunch break was the time of this, Rainbow Dash, sparing a moment to skip lunch, hurting the action it was to her, as she tried to get to her locker, before the warning bell rang._

_Upcoming to her locker, around the corner she saw Thunderlane and Fluttershy talking. Calming as it was in the hallways, with Fluttershy's soft voice, Thunderlane's was the only one she could here, to what Fluttershy was saying, she could only guess._

_From their point of view, the words that spoken were the following; for to ensure in no ill will to each other, just trying to get an understanding to one another._

_"__Thunderlane, I just want to be clear on, that is to that you hurt a classmate of yours in gym, that happened about a little less week ago?"_

_"__On what happen in gym, umm, let's see." Thunderlane ask in wonderment, before replying with. "I partner up with a quiet kid. We had a disagreement on the steps, he fell, I tried to help him, but he pushed me away. Go over and over that was he was . . . sorry . . . I think that's what the nurse told me when I was able to get into him to nurses' office."_

_"__He fell?" She asked, staring him down._

_"__Okay, when he didn't even bother to use the neck pad the gym teacher gave him to use to talk with me; when he didn't bother to answer after the few times I asked. I ended up grabbing him . . . too roughly, I'll say I'm guilty of, and it spooked him. His hands were moving so fast, I had no idea what he was trying to tell me until after getting him to see the nurse. Though I guess from how you're acting about this, I'm guessing right."_

_"__About what are you talking about?" Asking in tenseness, while staring down him still, waiting for a reply._

_"__That you two are seeing each or something?"_

_"__Night Stripe and I haven't even know each other that long, he's someone who I fine nice to talk to. That's it; he's just nice to talk to, nothing else."_

_"__Not dating?"_

_"__No, and after all this, I have b-been meaning to tell you, but things a-always seemed to come up, and n-no more stalling . . . Thunderlane, I'm sorry to say, but no, I don't wish to go on a date with you, I-I know that you have been thinking to ask me. You're nice and everything, but I don't it will work out. I'm sorry."_

_"__Well at least you letting down this easy on me, better than I thought you would. Thanks for at least giving me an answer. Still friends?"_

_"__Yes."_

_All Rainbow Dash heard of them was being friends, saying goodbyes, before going their own ways. Rough at the start, smoothing out to the end of it, when finally seeing they were gone from sight of the long hallway, Rainbow Dash got to her locker, grabbing her things, making back to lunch in time for something to eat, meeting up with her friends, all but Fluttershy, who showed up later._

Coming back from that deep thinking of storytelling, stopping midway of her texting to look up to Twilight, again, to ask her friend's side of this question, if she should try and ask out Thunderlane.

"Well . . . if they are not going out, I don't see the harm. Yeah, go for it."

"And now you have to do is ask out Flash, and everything will be just right with the world." Rainbow Dash said back, with an eye roll.

Twilight was about to say something back, grumpy face in tow for it, before the teacher finally came in, ready for the class, for the lucky enough reminded those this was a free period, and final for the they were in would happen tomorrow.

"But I studied . . ." Whisper Twilight, but it was overshadowed by most of the classmates' more cheerful words, soon adding to herself, and her close friend's dismay. "Well there is next class."

"Don't remind me."


	8. Finals Torment Countdown part 2

Chapter 6: Finals Torment Countdown part 2

Another round of finals came and went, now was a free day for classes, mostly for the fourth years to skip if they wanted to, small number that walked on the campest proved a good sum choose today not to show, making the sport fields more quiet place to think, of what to do after the day was done, hearing only few students and teachers walking by a shaded tree, where a lone person study words to signs, readying for class to would come for it.

After fourth or maybe the sixth try of translation failures, the boy's translator was going to have a hard time getting these words. It only leads him to having a break from it, soon for it. Before he end comes close to ripping the thesis.

With a flustered huff, place the work back his bag, leaning against the tree, arms folded behind his head as a pillow, closing eyes to think. Legs stretched out pass the shade into where sun raise hit, warming up tired feet of walking. The chatter of others around him filled the space of silence, as he reflected about what to do for the next class.

His translator, as she told was new at this, good for a newbie, but his next teacher was very picker and didn't have a high stander for laughter as maybe his last teachers did. That teacher will take too personal and who knows how it would end up for the two. Just handing the paper to his translator, Twilight, remember what her name was, would think he had no faith in her, and how she came off, studying and learning was what she breathed, couldn't take that away from her.

His grade was on the line, of all chances, this one was going to break his 2.5 record, after last year's consequences of almost being held back, knowing in the aftermath of it, would his parents wills, to only agonize more. Not forgetting how they overblown about the goggles and cut, latter of which was an easy heal, and would barely leave a scar. Mindlessly, he looked down to the light blue color rim of his goggles, making a notice that those were his last pair, until one his parents could afford another pair, whenever that was.

Dawning only coming forth the worst for him in thought of thinking of it now, his mother's concern would hurt more, she was too far along to deal with this, next to with her work habits being change because of her being on her sixth month already; she'll likely be home because of it soon enough, leaving the drastic increase of bill payments, the nursing room wasn't even furnishing yet. The mere thought of seeing his mother having a breakdown of this, wouldn't be healthy for her or the baby. Or babies, recalling now of the last they needed to head in for ultrasound, there was something they wanted to be sure, leading to a possible endings of that, but with how everything things been going, his parents had gone yet.

Leading to think to how his father would take it all, only added to it, while his workplace hasn't been easy on him either, working him down to the bone to they were late on two main bills on the end of last year because of budget cuts, that his father's boss couldn't withheld until it was too late. Making his father barely home and out of town most of time, having him to see his son off to school was almost like a blessing, rare, but it was something to his father. The boy really wished his father would be home more often, not that he hasn't spoken out of it already, his boss at the lab just won't cut him a break, and being low on staff during night shifts, again isn't helping.

All this coming down to it now just scared him, wishing to scream this out would be wonderful, to just let some of the tension brush off, even for a second. Yet, knowing before, it would only come out as silent.

A frown formed on his face, letting his arms fall to his side, letting him able to hit his head again the tree there. Mixture of reasons of why he did it; for the thuds could have been for his screams, to think on what to tell Twilight on making this easy for them both, help his parents around the house more to prove he was something brittle; just slow, the learning exercise shifts he had been able to nab and grasp about, through most the school years of the last two have been helpful for the most but far from it; one plus side out of it was meeting someone nice and making a crappy day into a good one, now thinking of maybe to just think on how to make every around him make sense to him, dumb it down if needed be of it, just something.

One final thud was maybe too hard, the end result of it made him flinch, pouting with a glare to the tree behind him, as he rubbed the now for surely sore bump on his head. Leaning forward from the tree, bring up his legs, while he enclosed them his arms, hiding his face between chest and knees, letting an empty sigh leave his person. Blaming the small gleams of sun light that broke through the foliage and branches of the tree, were hurting his eyes, as he felt wetness trail down his face, mindlessly removing his goggles not to get foggy and wet, placing goggles nearby his person, but missing his bag complete.

His shoulders gave a shudder when hearing the bell ring for next class, lunch would be soon, and then a break after it. Soon home. And after that it was; use, wash, dry, and repeat.

Another empty sigh; using his sleeve to dry his face enough to look like he was running, grabbing his goggles slowly. Brushing off loose grass slips, placing them back on his face, gathering his things as quickly as he could, before rushing off to his next class, dreading all along the way for what tomorrow was going to have hold for him.

"Night Stripe, wait up, I have to talk to you about tomorrow's class!"

Or even just what today had been planning was bad enough. And even after all his thinking of what could happen, he just smiled, awaiting of what was to come. Use, wash, dry, and repeat. And don't forget to smile like everything is fine. As always.


	9. Finals Torment Countdown part 3

Chapter 6: Finals Torment Countdown part 3

"Twilight is late for lunch, I didn't see her in line with the others, how is that something odd for her?" Applejack said, munching on her forkful of food.

Rainbow Dash gave a shrug as she was also unsure of all this, toying with her pizza.

The two was taking discern when the rest of their friends finally showed after a few minutes of silence between them, up at one time or another, asking the same question Applejack asked not long ago. Having a seat down, winded from the long so far, ready for something altogether at the rate everything was going, before hearing from Rainbow Dash.

"We were going to ask you, guys." Rainbow Dash told them, as they took a seat.

Long chatting about else, hoping soon Twilight would just show up, bursting about something one the teachers got wrong or another about some school related, or off else.

"Have you guys thought of any classes to do next year?" Pinkie Pie asked the moment she sat down, food forgotten for the most part, listing off a few classes they group could try for, sparing a moment now and then to get some food in her, as she spoke. "We sign up for sculpting, the music teacher has an opening for inters that can help her class; she said by far this could be her largest one yet . . . so there is that . . . oh! There's also advance cooking, when the last time we ever did something like together?"

"Before or after you got cake batter in my hair, Pinkie?" Rainbow inquired, carding her hair in fainted memory of that.

"Oh come on, don't be so hasty about that. You still had fun!"

Rarity cleared her throat after having a sip of her drink, before speaking. "We could always do a sewing class."

"Ah, not to be taken off the wrong way, Rarity, you almost be the top of the class anyway. Well you and maybe Fluttershy." Applejack informs her, also adding to the point Fluttershy who sat across from her, already looking through the school's class's tome.

"Fluttershy, you're choosing classes without us again." Pinkie Pie whined a bit, before tapping the other's shoulder to have her looked to the others.

"W-what . . ." Fluttershy stutter in shock when being bothered so surprising, looking to the others with wide eyes, before having a calming smile to them, in posing. "Yes, you say something Pinkie?"

"I said you're choosing classes without us. Com one, I don't want to apart from you guys again, I get maybe one class with Applejack, free time with Dashy and Rarity, Sunset Shimmer I see during assembly gym field. Play fair here, come on."

"Sorry Pinkie . . . as you was saying?"

"We got to find some classes to hang out and group study for. Weekends and band sections are just not cutting it now." Pinkie Pie stated, glumly, pouting largely, with the cross of her arms, and more childish and steam would have been coming out her ears.

"Pinkie, maybe, just maybe there is a reason why we can't agree to classes right now. And we shouldn't have to worry right now, we got until summer is over. Three months before we decide, let's not worry about it now." Sunset Shimmer stated to her, in a way to calm her, and knowing that gym would be less hectic if doing so, mostly for the gym class students' sake, today was dodge ball anyway, Sunset Shimmer thought to herself with a pleading smile.

"Yes, summer, we can all catch up and wonder about next year later. We got time, wonderful thought there Sunset dear." Rarity added, understanding the pleading Sunset was giving.

"Fine, but don't think I will be dropping this any time soon!" Pinkie said, in a somewhat, halfhearted warning tone, as she went up eating her lunch.

"We know Pinkie." Unknowingly to both Rainbow Dash and Applejack that said it at the same time.

It wasn't long before Twilight finally showed up, a bit out of the breath from where she came from, taking the last seat there was, by Fluttershy, with a heaving sigh once she could finally pause and break. Laying her hands; on the table, around her tray, baffled at best to sum it all up, as Twilight took a shaking hand and starting eating, in a way to calm her nerves.

"You all right there, Twi?" Applejack inquired, with a rise of an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, everything is fine, I was just learning SL from a pro and it nearly drained me. Yet, it was for the best."

"SL?" Rarity asked in somewhat confusion.

Rainbow Dash took the moment to answer before Fluttershy could.

"It's sign language for the mute and deaf. Like Amberlocks, Sand Arrow, and Blaze from first and second class?"

"Ah, yes okay, I get it now, just never really knew what it was. Explains a lot now, that I think about it, hmm, poor dears . . ."

"Just be careful if you say that, Rarity, I have notice that some just don't want pity for it." Applejack warned her friend.

"Oh, no, no, I wouldn't do that, just sad to think about it is all . . . umm, what did the student need help with, Twilight?"

"There is a big project to tomorrow, and there were a few signs that I haven't learned about yet in class, so I am doing a quick of it. The boy was in such a fluster mess, when I asked him what was wrong after I was asking the time slot he was needing me to show up; I guess the schoolwork was getting to him . . . after I calm him down, we right to work, before I knew it, we were almost late for lunch."

"He cried?"

"Along those lines, again he was so flustered; I had no idea what was wrong or what to do. I was close to also getting a teacher."

"Ask for a teacher, why?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Twilight paused, unsure what to say in answering Sunset Shimmer's question, until just saying. "Sorry, when vice Principal Luna would like all students' files under lock and key, what she told me, was between her and I. Please understand."

"We can agree he's not a nut job?"

"Rainbow Dash, t-that's not v-very n-nice!" Twilight was going to say, but the light whisper of Fluttershy came to be heard.

Before another word was given, lunch bell ranged, having a good excuse for Fluttershy to leave in a huff, leaving for the others lost a bit, of that little episode, was far off compare to most, that Fluttershy had done.

There was always after school to press on for that, for now, the day must go on. It was just a few more days, they all could repeat in their heads before the weekend, and soon, just around the corner, summer vacation.


	10. Finals Torment Countdown part 4

Chapter 6: Finals Torment Countdown part 4

The weekend and end of the finals were just mere moments away, forty minutes away. All students had a choice of coming in the last day, a third at best showed up and roamed the halls, handful of fourth years even were seen walking through the halls, enjoying the last they would have to see, before going on.

Most rooms locked up, as no students or even teachers were there to keep them open, for the remaining of the day.

Fluttershy took notice that, Ms. Inkwell, minding herself on her files, letting her students come and go through the class; as long as they were quiet, she didn't mind. Twice maybe so for Fluttershy to do the same, she did know her friends also came, well sane Rainbow Dash and Applejack who left somewhere sound mid-classes of everything.

During most of finals, it was checking out for classes, so no worry for the students that skipped today. Nothing else was left, but enjoy the last day of school before summer started, Fluttershy thought pleasant of that, know she would be able to apply longer hours at the animal shelter now, with no school form of any kind to get in her way.

This day was going very smooth.

Fluttershy glanced at her check list that was slowly forming in her notebook of things she needed to get done, before going home. The highest part of the list, checked off as school related and done with, the rest was most of daily things. Tapping her pencil along the remaining list, trying to make sure to remember, knowing by the end of her day, she was going to be worn out.

Sparing a moment to maybe shorten the list came to mind, yet the sound of needing oil wheels broke her train of thought, to see glance at the door, seeing Night Stripe pushing in the book cart in, leaving it by the side of the door, reaching into his pocket for a pad and pen, dotting down something, before going up to Ms. Inkwell, tapping softly on her desk, even that spook her still, making him jump a bit.

"Well hello again, the boy of few words, what can I help you with?" She asked, placing her papers down to give him, her full attention, not long was the pad in his hand facing her now. Quickly reading the paper pad; able to see a smile in place as always on her face, even as she worked, before she finally replied to the boy. "Most of the books that are needed to be return are in the back and a few on the desk, they were to be stacked up on the front corner desk for you, but as you can see, I have a lazy class day."

Fluttershy closed her notebook, sneaking it back her bag, with a close of it, soon she was standing up with her hand raised, as she spoke. "I-I'll, Ms. Inkwell."

Ms. Inkwell looked to Fluttershy, giving her a nod. "Very well, be sure to thank the nice young lady . . . heart quicker."

Night Stripe rolled his eyes, flipping the pad, dotting something down and soon faced her again.

"Don't think I will ever drop it, boy, now go get the books please."

Shooing him away with a goodwill and halfhearted hand at him, before went to gather most of the books, catching eye of Fluttershy doing the same in the back of the room, it wasn't long before all the books were on the cart, and he was ready to go, glancing at the clock, seeing there was still time, but a lot of rooms to still cover.

Without a second thought, grasped the handle of the cart, pushing it with somewhat struggle now with the added weight of text books upon text books, this was going to be a long day for him.

"Would you like some help, Night Stripe?" Fluttershy asked when he finally got the cart out of the room.

He looked over his shoulder, with a grin, but shook his head, which made Fluttershy a bit glum, but brushed it aside. Moving slowly now, the strain of the wheels increased a volume level more now. Heading down the hallway, leading to elevator, this was for the next floor up.

"Okay, enjoy your summer!" Fluttershy called out, even it was less of whisper at best, and she at least waved when Night Stripe turn the face the other way, soon returning the favor and going on his way the moment the doors slid shut.

Fluttershy let a sigh leave her, going back to her seat, eyeing the clock again, sparing another moment her notebook again, wasting the time to go faster, and before she knew it was over. Yet, the nudged to say goodbye again to most of the teachers and staff members what held her back, before she was close in passing the library, pausing when someone step out, shouting back to someone still inside.

"I'll let you lock up and I'll tell vice Principal Luna that you have the keys and to wait till you come by. Okay?"

Whatever was responded back only the elder teen heard it before going, completing bypassing Fluttershy, almost walking into her, but she was able to move out the way in time, grumpily look the other as she kept walking.

Fluttershy looked around for the clock to see the time, shocked a bit of how time she wasted going around the school, unknowingly walking into the library, seeing a few row of twelve feet shelves in, Night Stripe was taking a corner to place some books away.

She called out, hoping it was loud enough for him to hear, when he didn't turn, she followed with a quick step, able to stop before running into the cart.

"Night Stripe . . ." She softy said his name while he was half an up a ladder, placing a book on the right shelf.

Upon hearing the voice, he looks downward, smiled, and slowly climbed down to greet with a nod. Not bothering with his signs, he wrote on the pad that was once resting the cart, jotting down something before having it face her.

"Well hi again stranger . . . to you, too." She replied back.

Another note was quickly written.

"I thought to stop and tell you, umm, well in case you didn't hear me say it. Have a good summer."

He nodded to her, in saying for the same for her.

"Thanks. Umm, Night Stripe, I was wondering . . ."

He wrote another note for her.

"Oh I see. Well maybe another time."

He nodded.

"Will I see you around town?"

He shrugged, passing the moment to write something down, before showing her.

"I see."

Night Stripe's eyes wondered to the window, worried passed on him, before writing something done quickly. Soon showing her what he wanted to say.

"I have something to do before going home." She told him, observing her eyes out the window as well, and a frown now in place, before she spoke. "Speaking of which, I better go and take care of it now, before it gets too dark, I better go now."

He held out his hand, not coming close to reach out for her, but she saw his meaning.

"Yes?"

Now she took in his face blushed such a bright red, it almost matches his birthmark eye line and hair streaks. His hand now to shaken up to even form words on paper, eyes focus on the pad and not on her, Fluttershy could see his lips thin out in thought, lost what to say next.

"Are you asking to come along and walk me home?"

He quickly shook in his head up and down, saying he was like to, and calmed down the blush hue from the fast winds he made.

"I would like that very much." She said a soothing voice, noticed it didn't calm him, the hue only grew, making her giggle and asked. "You are really not used to people talking to you, huh?"

He gave a haft hearted glare at her, looking away not long later, making her laugh a little more.

"Let's pick this up and be on our way than, okay?"

He gave a large silent sigh, nodding his head, picking up a few books. Refining his goggles to read them better, taking note of where they needed to be, before moving along the shelves, walking like he was on spikes, and away from Fluttershy, to save him anymore unwelcome embracement from her, to what she did in taking him out of bubble space.

He was still wondering on the inside, if it was good idea to even talk, let alone be near her. She was nice and everything, but wouldn't she get in the way of things, that were already go on.

He already let it slide when he found out that Twilight was her friend, from a picture that Twilight kept in a clear holder on the inside of her bag, when she was looking for something, it wasn't that hard to miss, after Twilight wanted to get know each other after some studying was done, she just showed the picture to him, and mindlessly stating it was Fluttershy's idea to do this, which she was glad she did.

Night Stripe eyed Fluttershy, uncertain of what to do, besides his few friends he had and was able make during the school years, she was a whole different world compare to him, the unnerving one he felt at times with his parents when they worried and oppress him.

Another sigh, he went back to work, letting his mind clear out of any bad thoughts, and went back to work. He didn't want petty, she didn't seem to be giving him any, but he could never tell with most people until it was just deep of a knife wound to pull out.

Repeating his breathing, and went on the day, readying himself, of what shame might tag along with him and her. It was just to help with tasks and take her home anyway, after that, he'll likely never see her again, until next year of school.

With a nod for his forming plan, it eased him, before long it was time to go. Keeping space between as he did so, begging his blush to stop, it was only making things worst.

"You okay?"

He only nodded while looking away from her, getting done with last second things, saying goodbye to vice Principal Luna with a other things added between the three; coming of next and what not, and soon they left the school's ground finally.


	11. Summer Days part 1 Sheer Luck Hatred

Chapter 7: Summer Days part 1; Sheer Luck Hatred

It was a Monday afternoon, summer was only a week most in, and for the first time Night Stripe Inkwell had ever heard his parents yelled at one another, and far from a humor attitude matter, as they always would. How it started, he couldn't really blame them, the voice that was heard from a miss called message, and the voice that echoed from it, somehow, always got to his father.

He sat in his room, hearing his parents through the thin door, muffling enough that it didn't spook him if one of his parents' voices rose, far higher than before, not long calming down. Night Stripe only waited it out, moving from spot to spot of his room. From his bed he relaxed; once he heard his mother yelled, he moved the closet, rumpling through it, for anything to keep his mind of them. Once he heard his father this time, he paced, covering his ears, hoping to block them out.

Yet, it was something he never worked, but he would always try. Sitting at his desk, for a second in thought, before kicking his legs to push the rolling chair back and forth, letting the sound of rubber and carpet be the sound to focus on. Still, it did little help, as he still heard his parents' voices, softer than before, but easy to hear.

_"__I don't want that woman, even a foot of her in this house."_

_"__Jaded, even if I asked her not to, she's going to come here anyway . . . thinking those unsettling things. Please, don't make this worst."_

_"__What about our son, are you okay with her being near him? I'm sure we asked him about this . . ."_

_"__Honey, no, leave him out of this . . ."_

_"__I know she won't. The way she's treats him, I just want to . . ."_

_"__Jaded, now stop that!"_

Silent filled the air for a moment, in a panic, Night Stripe got up from his seat and moved to the door, hand on the doorknob, about to turn it and check on them, before he finally heard his mother speak again.

_"__Jaded, please understand, for even how she acts, she's still my mother and wants to help out. I don't want her here, but I also need her. You'll be out of town, Night Stripe won't have anyone . . . not even me to be around to lean on, because of the rules she'll have the moment she walks in."_

_"__I don't like it."_

_"__Neither do I, but she's promising to help."_

_"__Only if we treat her like a queen and somehow put Night Stripe in a . . ."_

_"__Another word about that, don't you dare. I am very well aware of what my mother can do. As she already done for us so far, we have to let this slide just this once; until you get back from your business trip. And don't even try to make a call out of it; we don't have the finance to cover the damage it will cause."_

_"__She'll never let him go near you or the baby once the weeks are up."_

_"__Let me handle that."_

_"__What about Night Stripe?"_

_"__I'll call one his friends from school. Shooting Star will likely to pick up first. So I'll ask him to watch him."_

_"__And you alone, here, with that she-demon."_

_"__Jaded . . . we're out of options."_

_"__I-I know, I just don't want to come to terms of it all."_

Night Stripe leaned, head first against the door, with a dull, silent thud, unsure of being anger or upset.

To anything he may well do in some thinking of it, in all he could do was agree with his parents on the matter; they would know later it was killing him on the inside, but, for his mother and baby's health, and to set some ease for his father, he won't fight on this, recalling the bills when he came home, the few days prior on Thursday, after getting back from his trash littler grab job, counting his blessings for how Parasol did to help him out for this, to make some pocket money.

Good turning bad so quickly when opening the mailbox and finding bills, marked overdue, one even saying that the water was in threat of being cut off.

He could have hided them, have a peaceful dinner with his family, enjoy the moment of the summer chilled night for a film or two, before going to bed, pretending everything was okay, but he didn't. He could never just lie to his parents like that, not now or ever to them, he couldn't even if he tried and spare them this, yet instead, he waited, scared so, for one of them to come home, and dreadfully, it was mother who did, and after that, everything just went into a blur of mess up til now.

Before Night Stripe knew it, through all the blurred mess, he and father found themselves in front of Shooting Star's house of a two story calm painted and settling home, on the far end of the suburb's drive lane. It was a nice view of most of the corner end of Canterlot City, a drive it was to get, but the moment, as Night Stripe father put it, the she-demon came, they bolted quickly and quietly as they could.

His father telling him to sneak out once, mother and grandma were in the kitchen, not long later, his father was with him, and gone they went. Leading to this; of now with them in dejected silence, both thought, would never happen.

Jaded Ember didn't say a word, as he ranged the door bell.

It wasn't long before Shooting Star open the door, greeting them warmly, having them come.

"The guestroom's all set for you, buddy, you can go set up." Shooting Star enlighten, when seeing Night Stripe, standing unease and emoting an awkward eyes twitching back and forth around him, but his eyes looked so sad when glancing way at his father.

Night Stripe gave a nod to his friend, making way to the stairs, leaving for the other two alone.

"Thank you again, for doing this for us." Jaded Ember said to Shooting Star, once he saw his son out of sight.

"It's no problem, Mr. Ember, I'm always happy to help." Shooting Star said back with a cheerful face, even if his eyes didn't match it, which his next words express. "You think he's going to be okay, I mean with everything?"

"Night Stripe is a big boy, he was free to make his own choices, this was his; and besides, he's handling this better than I am." Jaded Ember glanced warily way to the stairs his son took, before going back to other teen, adding. "But if anything, here, have this." He handed a card to Shooting Star, reading what was on it, overhearing what Jaded Ember implied. "Call that number, if anything is wrong. He's got all the things he need in his bag, also, umm, he had taken a job that's by Oak Street Park, do you think maybe, if anything . . ."

"I'll be sure he'll be okay during the day, sir, but we have to keep in mind, he's a big boy remembers." Shooting Star echoed back, knowing full well, of what Night Stripe's father was saying before, yet further said. "If he takes any night hours, I'll be sure to be there, okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Well I'll be going." Jaded Ember than started to make way of leaving before, Night Stripe came back down, his bag not with him this time, seeing his father and friend, still in the same place he saw him.

He waved goodbye to his father, with a smile, consequential leading to a bear hug from the latter, that happen so fast, it left Night Stripe unsure at first what his father was doing, blush intake of it was besides the point, leaving only stun for a moment, before slightly returning the hug back.

"I'm sorry about this, Night Stripe."

Jaded Ember felt a soft pat on his back of understanding.

"I'll be back, not a second late, on the twenty-seventh of August; you'll be alright until then, right?"

He felt a nod from his son, unashamedly kissing the side of Night Stripe's temple, earning him the same response Hazy would normally get, having a wispy chuckle leave his person, before going out the door, once reaching to the car, turning to wave again, seeing one given back, before his father was long down the road, and the door closed.

"Parasol stopping by later, after I pretty much begged a few times, she finally promised to make dinner for all of us at eight. My parents are out of town, so we'll be on our own until they come back from their overseas trip."

Night Stripe reached into his vest front pocket for a pad and pencil, quickly writing something down, as they made way into the kitchen, Shooting Star grabbing a few apples from a fruit basket that rested on counter near the toaster by the oven, placing them on the dining table, that Night Stripe choose to sit, and showing what he wrote down for Shooting Star to read.

"Yeah, sorry about that, no, I was going to tell your mom, but it slip my mind, my parents are aware and didn't mind much of it, so no real worries." Shooting Star stated to the other, taking a seat across from him, munching a moment or so on his apple, before going on. "Just like you, I took a summer job also, so lunch time on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays, and dinner time on Tuesdays, Saturdays, Wednesdays, you are going have to do on your own. And you better not skip, not only do I not want your parents down my neck, keep of mind that so does Parasol too, and she'll get us both in the end."

Night Stripe nodded, making a gesture for Shooting Star to reading and answering his questions he wrote down. Sparing a moment to take a bite out of his apple, as well, chewing and savoring, to him maybe the best thing he had ever eaten, only proving Shooting Star point from before, more so true.

After Shooting Star skim through most, he quickly listed off his thoughts of them to Night Stripe.

"Sorry to say man, but I don't believe in curfews or bedtimes, if I'm up, you'll be up too. Do you have a time chart from your work place?"

Night Stripe pointed upward.

"Yeah, I would just use that for when you want to go to bed. Basic math set, so you'll be fine, just howler if you get lost." Shooting Star told him mindlessly with little care of how the other would take it, as the tone was spoken in good nature, going down the rest of the list quickly, finishing his apple as he did. "Books and there is a computer up and running in my dad's study, so you don't have to the city library, just keep G-rated . . ." He said with a grin, watching over the notepad to see Night Stripe's disappointed frown at him, he tried not to laugh, but it was hard not to, and moving along. "No big rules, you have free range of house, no breaking anything, and we'll be fine from my parents." When he saw a nod, he went on. "Yeah I got a reminder from your mom too; sounds like fun, so I'm up for it when you are, I might be able learn some signs out of it . . . for your last question, umm, dude . . . you punk me didn't you?"

Shooting Star said with a teasing grin, tossing the pad close to his friend, who as well wore a small smile, inching away so to miss the pad all together, even wasn't near him from the start of it all.

"There are times, I swear, you little dweeb, become a little like me. I'm so proud, I might just cry."

Night Stripe rolled his eyes at the other's overplayed charmed words, ignoring the beating red on his face, when Shooting Star leaned and pinched the other's cheeks, must to the dismay Night Stripe gave for the other to stopped, who only laughed it off, patting both sides for further redness to come, before leaving the kitchen.

"I'm going to catch some sleep, work was murder today, and Parasol will be here in an hour or so. If you want a snack, raid the kitchen as much as you want. TV opens for you to enjoy, goodnight, buddy."

Not even giving a pause to the other.

And Night Stripe was now alone, in another kitchen, in another house, in very much another world to him, and finally able to let his unknowing stiff shoulders go slant, curling half his upper body on the table, notepad just a new inches away, that he grabbed hold of for comfort as it was something his parents packed for him without knowing, in so not long before sleep could take him, he moved to living room, shaking it off, finding something to watch, anything at random.

And that was only sound in the house, in a way, it set his off as eerie, but he choose this, and there nothing else to do, but to deal with it now, than later on, in regret.


	12. Summer Days part 2 GTTM

Chapter 7: Summer Days part 2; Going through the Motions

A few days go by; at times they go unnoticed, until it becomes a routine to do, without breaking it. Everything is set in place, not an edge bent or crack, everything is just as is. Days that were work; hearing the alarm clock, while for off days; a knock would happen on the door, a grumpy roommate be on the other side, yarning nonsense, that the dead sleep could wake, and it was time to see the morning sky.

" . . . Oh Princess Night Stripe, bless the kingdom with your lovely face." Shooting Star shouted through the door, sleepiness thick in his voice edged with taunts that went on for miles, awake or not, banging his hand hard as he could against the door, waiting for response, when nothing happen, he kept at it. "Shall I fetch young mistress Raven to come wake you?"

A break, took place, his hand ready to go again, but stopped when a very much walking dead of Night Stripe opened the door, nothing but a lone light inside his room, goggles hanging around his neck, as his eyes silted a heated glare to the taller teen, a certain hue on cue set across from ear to ear.

"Good morning, sunshine, you have slept long enough. Come see the day, and have breakfast. Now, please and thank you. Footie PJ's are an option."

The taunts far from stopped, with one small plus side, Shooting Star left him alone finally. Going back in the room, blindly and carefully getting towards the desk that lay by the bed, grabbing for a bottle, feeling for its shape, before having what was inside applied to his eyes, soon his goggles were now back on right, letting him fix the lighting his room, by opening the dark curtains more. Switching off the lamp, as he left the room, readying the day through his head, as planned for today.

In order, it was done, finding fresh clothes for later, set on the bed, quickly planning the rest, which after eating, shower and go from there. Waking up along the way, as he soon headed down stairs, seeing Shooting Star trying hard not to burn the toast this time, as Night Stripe noticed cereal on the table, taking a seat and pouring some into a bowl, dry, not caring for a spoon and just eat with his fingers.

Popping little colorful sugary roundness of breakfast in his mouth, in thought, for what to do, after his list of things was done. They were short, but the day was long one for summer, and timed to burn it, was the only thing coming to mind for it.

Glancing ways when Shooting Star, finally sat at the table, eating as well. The silent was short.

"Just great, I got a long shift but you get a day off. I hate you."

They were just words to fill in the space between them, having Night Stripe give a shrug back to the other, throwing back a few more. Before placing the bowl down, when he noticed the time, leaving the kitchen not long later.

"Hey, you're not done yet. Come back and finish this!" Shooting Star looked to the time, looking away and went back to eating his toast, later in thinking of bothering with what happen forehand when it was the right time.

Night Stripe ran up the stairs, missing a step now and then, almost tripping, gripping the railing for dear life, to soon finally reaching the top floor, heading to Shoot Star's father's office, already hearing a ringing happening on the computer that was once on sleep mode, now full on charge.

He took a seat, finding the headphones fast enough to plug them in, to soft the call tone seeing as he left the door open, upon seeing the name of who was calling. Answering it, but for speaker, and waited.

_"__Hey honey, the old sparrow is out and the news flocks happily."_

He clicked away from speaker, changing to Skype cam, smiling, though still tried but waved at his mother.

_"__Did you just now get up?"_

He signed it wasn't that long ago, and seeing to that it was his off day, it was become lazy day. When the answer seemed justified to his mother, she let it slide, though she still had something to say about it.

_"__Don't try to overdue, Night Stripe, you need your sleep so be sure get the hours you need. Okay?"_

He gave a nod in understanding, asking how her day and what not, glad to be able to see, she looked healthy, her stomach larger than ever now. Though, he didn't bring it up, and found something else to speak about.

_"__Well, I finally went in for a checking. And I couldn't be any happier, so over the moon, I haven't called your father about it, yet. Its twins! I haven't asked for the genders; still want it to be a surprise. Though it being twins alone, oh boy, this is just too wonderful words. Night Stripe, you are going to be a big brother, oh this is making a proud mother right now! Meh-hum, its proudest thing ever, I tell you!"_

Night Stripe smiled fondly at his mother, letting go on what she wanted to say.

_"__But I something for us both, which will make us proud, I could say guess, but I can't hold it in. I got a slim packet from your English teacher. Honey, you never told me you enter into a short contest that the school was doing . . . I haven't read the story, but I found something else when I opened it, before mother saw it anyway. Would you like see it?"_

Night Stripe responded with a carry on for her.

On the screen, she held a white ribbon to the camera, even though the large number was on there, a bold and happy smile never left her face.

_"__Your first try, and you get in the top thirty, Night Stripe, oh sweetie, you got a talent in you yet. I'm so proud. Is that why you didn't want father or me to know? You weren't sure of how this was going to go?"_

Night Stripe guilty nodded his head.

_"__Honey, no matter what, we would never be ashamed of all of your life choices, worry yes, but never ashamed. If you even told us, you entered and lost all together, it wouldn't have changed a thing. Only knowing you tried would matter to us. And this, Night Stripe, is just as the same and I couldn't say I love you any less than before. Be proud of this, okay?"_

He gave a nod.

_"__Would it be okay, if I read your story?"_

He signed out that now, wouldn't be a good time; he had other things to do, and had chores Shooting Star wanted him to help out on.

_"__Okay, I'll read it later. Again, honey, good job."_

He made a kissing motion with his hand to his lips to the screen of his mother's face.

_"__You're welcome." _She replied back while making a fist clockwise circle the center of her chest as she said it.

He soon made another sign of asking to her.

_"__Yes, we did finally finish the nursing room. And have no fear, your room is locked, she can't get in. As far as she knows, she lost in her own bubble of how to do thing. But still, bless this woman, we are getting things done. Not only with the nursing room, but also the bills paid off, Parasol is coming by later to pick up some things, I hope by then, I have read this master piece of yours . . . you shy away and blush now boy, it means everything."_

Night Stripe looked away still, shaking his head with a small smile, fanning his face to calm the heat. His mother at times was just too much her kind words did for him, frowning only a moment when remember something, but drop it, going back to the smile and looking back at his mother.

_"__There's my little man, smiling proud for his work, as he should. I also need to know, are you going to the dance on Wednesday? Shooting Star had asked me about it, and seeing this was going to be last time you guys see each other, before he goes off to college, I think you should."_

Night Stripe shook his head, telling his mother the reasons of he would never go. And there was after the dance anyway, he could hang out with his buddy, not forgetting he was staying with anyway. It wouldn't matter how it looked.

_"__Every second someone is not with a friend, how are they really a friend to each other, if they can't see all the troubles together? And too bad, I got a nice suit for you to wear to the dance, you are going. That is final, young man . . . don't give me that look, you're books and games will be there when you come back. Please for me, for your siblings . . . you know they are going to take after me; that's a good enough reason . . . yes it is, and stop changing the subject, you are going. That's that."_

Night Stripe only looked helpless at his mother, his eyes widen when he heard another nearby, muffled by the walls, but still very clear. It was then he deciding to say goodbye.

_"__Goodbye, have a good time, behave; I'll talk again soon when I reach your father. Parasol will bring the letter later. Bye."_ She said in a low voice, waving, and the screen went blank for the call died.

Night Stripe took off his headphones, unplugging them, turning off the computer, so at ease in listlessness loss he was, he didn't even know he was doing do it, as he soon he was leaning in the big office chair, in thought. Debating on whether it was worth it or not.

"You are tagging along, do or die, man, I will drag you."

Night Stripe looked to voice, signing away a storm to Shooting Star, who was at the door, minding his own thing, arms crossed with a pointed look, as he leaned against the door frame.

"I might be the devil, my dear little Night Stripe, but you're the fool making a fuss over nothing. Again, I will drag you, Parasol too, don't think she won't."

Night Stripe signed his friend a question.

"It's in Manehattan."

Shooting Star let that soak in for his small buddy, trying to cover up of how his voice cracked when he tried to form the word. That shock look Night Stripe was the same he had too, when he got the acceptation letter, his parents played a different tune, but overall, he was living by the end of summer, no matter how it appeared after that.

Night Stripe gave him his response.

"Alright, glad we got that settle. I got to get ready for work, you are on your own for today . . . and for my sake, wipe that look from your face." Shooting Star said, crossing the office and headlock his friend, roughing his hair, to get rid of that sad look, now switched with a unmissed of anxious stare for the other to let go, having the former say. "That's more like it, and hello again there red hue, I almost missed you." He laughed when Night Stripe tried to put more force of the other to let him go.

He soon did, heading for the door. He was about close, to head off and to get ready for work, before calling over his shoulder, for the other to hear. "It's a nice day, leave the cave you hermit, after you have bathed!"

He bolted when he heard rushing footsteps coming after him. Laughter filled the halls of the house until He was out the door, leaving his friend to do what he wanted.


	13. Summer Days part 3 TTHSD

Chapter 7: Summer Days part 3; Through the Hot Sunny Days

The streets, busy as ever, life fullness ringing deeply, even on a hot day. Just walking through the sidewalks, it was an optical course that played with the sight, at times no one would be front another, next thing, bumping shoulders were a common misstep through it all.

Watching from the benches of a bus stop, Night Stripe took it all in, sipping now and then from a cool bottle of water, fresh from a vending machine nearby. A spare hand laying still in his front vest pocket, resting on some snacks Shooting Star must snuck into his vest when he wasn't looking or when he went to shower, leaving his poor clothes are pray for the other. Thanking his friend would end with taunting if he said anything, best to leave it be. Focusing on something else, that was less of a chance of headache to come.

Besides himself, someone close to the bus chart line, no one else was in need of a bus, letting those were just passing by, fill in the space. Rumbles of passing cars, pointed clinks and dull thugs of shoe covered feet, and mindless chatter took most over anything else.

It was just coming to be known as another day in the city. Peacefully chaotic, on times good or bad, that's just how the city was.

Waiting a while longer, Night Stripe left to get on the move again, missing only seconds when a bus finally stopped, making that bench empty for good, until night fall.

Finishing his bottle of water, tossing the plastic bottle into a trash, making a miss, having to go back and just placing in it, before moving along his way, letting his feet choose where he should go.

Walling along the sidewalk, nearing a four way, deciding beforehand, until not crossing and turn left and away from it, now had only the road on the right of him, and a long way row of shops on the other. Finding this sidewalk to be the calmest so far, enjoying while he could.

Slightly bummed out on his thoughts; when scratching his band-aid nose, glumly of the reminder it was giving him. Regretting every second he made a decision to run after Shooting Star hours ago, with a frown on his face, stopping the scratching and rubbed the dreary ache it gave.

"Winona, no come here, your mommy won't be happy about this! Come back!"

Night Stripe heard the voice behind him, turning see a Border collie running close by, a long leash flapping by behind it, turning farther up to see who was calling for, upon seeing Fluttershy, very out of breath in trying to catch it, pausing a bit in thought in what to do.

Yet, the dog choose for him, running closer to him, jumping on his legs, it's nose smelling his vest pocket, recalling the snacks, he reached in and pulled out a candy bar. The dog's eyes latch right on it, face shine determination for that sweet, though Night Stripe didn't lower his hand to the dog, only stepping away so often, until Fluttershy caught up, gaining control on the runaway pup.

"Thank you so much, if my friend found out something bad happen to her dog, it would have been a problem. Thank you." Fluttershy said; still fluttering on getting the leash sorted out, bending with her face down, unknowing of who helped her, more on mind sight of the pup.

Soon she did, wrapping the leash tighter around her hand, sparing the other to keep it shorter.

"Now, Winona, leave the nice person alone."

She looked up, shock come and gone in a snap, before smiling to Night Stripe, he awkwardly returned it.

"Hi, never thought I see you again, so soon anyway."

He gave a shrug, placing the candy bar back in his vest pocket, eyeing both the girl and dog, stepping back when the dog made a move closer, dark eyes focus on pocket.

"Winona, behave. Sorry about her jumping on you. She's got such a good sniffer, it was only a matter of time, before she . . . well you know."

Night Stripe waved it off, still wary, stiffer than ever, but tried not to let it show. Asking her slowly to in hopes; change out the awkward silences to go away between, for his sake.

"Yeah, she's my friend's dog. I'm dog sitting until she comes back from her family trip. Where they going, they have a relative who isn't fancy of dogs . . . and allergic too, shame really, she's a sweetie deep down." Fluttershy told him, having a moment to pet the dog on the head, before going on. "Applejack was just so sad, so I just had to. And Angel doesn't seem to mind."

Winona made a quick jump, having Night Stripe do the same, cutting off Fluttershy from speaking, to calm the dog. Looking to the other now meters away, eyeing the dog.

"You don't like dogs?"

He quickly sign to her, seeing how Fluttershy calmed the pup, before moving closer to the other, keeping herself, between the two. Hearing her giggle when he was done, bummed him out a bit, but it didn't last, waving off her enjoyment.

"I guess I can understand that. Some pups, even fully grown ones, can be a little hyper for their own, at times." She answered back, soon pointing to her nose and to him, before asking. "What happen to your face?"

He gave her a response, before walking off, letting Fluttershy's steps and the rush pants of the dog follow after. It wasn't long, before they were walking in pace line.

"You tripped and hit . . . a door?" Fluttershy said out loud, and making sure she got it, having a nod be her answer, soon she spoke again. "How did that happen?"

He signed it off too quickly for her to catch, but didn't say anything about it, and only nodded.

"I'll take your word for it."

For a while, they walked, Fluttershy staying between Night Stripe and Winona, so the latter wouldn't jump on the former anymore, after maybe the fifth time, she was worry the boy was going to suffer from a heat stroke, every time the dog got close to him, though the second their shoulders touched when getting the sudden crowed sidewalks, also did little help, as well.

They soon found an outdoor café, and relaxed there, Winona enjoying the break and resting by Fluttershy's feet, while the girl order for the both of them, soon letting the peaceful sunny day take it's way.

"What brought you out today, Night Stripe?" She asked, when the waitress finally left.

He shrug, pointing he was just enjoying the day, like he was told to do.

"Someone told you too?"

He waved it off; explaining that's just his friend was at times. Pushy in the simplest way to put it, but he always meant well. Bothering no doubt, but he meant well.

"Who's your friend?"

Slowly his hands spelled out the name.

"Shooting Star, hmm, I can't say I have seen or meant him before, you were visiting him today?"

Night Stripe didn't have a chance to answer, before the waitress came back with their drinks. Ice teas, fitting for the hot day and very cooling for the throats, though from how Fluttershy saw it, Night Stripe didn't care much for sweetness, going to the point in adding salt to it.

"Is that even healthy?"

He signed out to her.

"Right, excuse me, I wasn't thinking about what to order and it's just a hot day is all. Sorry about that."

He told her was fine; the salt was meeting up to what he looking for in his cold drink. Letting the quietness of their drink take place, before long, Night Stripe asked her a question to hopefully make her forget what she asked about before.

She replied back with a smile. "Twilight always needed a partner to help outside of class. And besides me and my friend Sunset had the free to help, I kind of picked it up after a while, when helping her. Though, as you can tell, rusty I very much am."

He gave her another sign, making laugh with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, thank you, that's makes me feel so much better. That reminds me, how did that last final go?"

Night Stripe only made one sign, dropping everything, and going back to his drink, eyes down and away from Fluttershy.

"Report cards should be coming in soon, I'm sure . . ." Fluttershy stopped herself, rethinking of what she was going to say, before as well, dropping it and going back to her drink as well, recalling what Applejack said; there are just some people who don't want petty, shown even a second of it, will make them think they can't be seen as a equal.

Silence took its toll after a while, having another order of ice tea; one of them was more of sour lemon juice, making up for the last too sweet one. Munching on bagels; to go with their drinks this time around, letting time just roll, before Fluttershy spoke again, clearer for a second.

"Are you going to the dance, it's going to be fun, some of the students are doing mix bands. Seeing Rainbow Boom is down a member, we can't play."

Night Stripe glanced at her, eyes away from the sluggish traffic, giving a few hand gestures.

"Yeah, despite how quiet I seem, I am in a band. It's mostly part time and for fun to hang out. Last year's was something else. Were you there?"

He shook his head, telling what he was doing on that.

"Oh, I see, well lucky for you, I have a feeling you would be lost and very much like as everyone else who was there."

He told her, that he would take her word for it, repeating as she said before.

"Do you play anything or umm . . . well you don't have to answer that."

He shook his head, explaining as best he could to her.

"That must be really off balancing for you? Not even the drums or something to pass the time?"

He made a motion with his hands, quickly at time, but for her to follow easy enough.

"I guess that works too. Have you been doing a lot?"

He made a number in response with a nod. She only copies the motion of the nod as well.

"That's very interesting, if it is not too much to ask, I like to see them some time."

He let her know he think about it. Taking notice of how this summer was playing out, on hot sunny days, sometimes, things can only go up from there, that thought alone made Night Stripe grin, a bit wider as they left, enjoy the rest of the day doing what they could with a dog in hand, just enjoy the summer warmth, before he took her home, and walked back to his friend's house, upon opening the door and seeing a very ticked off Parasol at the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? I am busting my butt off for you two not to starve, and the one I thought would be home on time, comes home at this hour. You got anything to say about this?"

Night Stripe with wide eyes, trying to make do with whatever his friend was spouting about, only to come up empty in replying, seeing the clock from the kitchen reading a time, he never thought would happen.

"Well?"

He gave a reply, ashamed blush in all.

"You two think you're so funny, huh?"

"Well I think so!" Shooting Star shouted from the kitchen, earning a glare from the other.

This was going to be a long night.


	14. Summer Days part 4 SDAP

Chapter 7: Summer Days part 4; Summer Dance and Reports

The sun was slowly setting, resting for the calming and cool night to take place. A few lights lit up the suburb home area, already for the noise there was, mostly cricket chirps and toads grumps. Cloudless the sky looked from the window, having a murky contrast sea with the stars, while a full moon, gave glimpses of rays downward, lighting up most ground, in a dim shadow to what the sun could do.

Wanting to enjoy more the night outside, a voice behind the person, who was facing the way, fixing something around their neck area, with very much boredom of frustration that was hard not to miss in the person's tone of influence, as the words left in a huff.

"You know what I learned about Parasol, buddy? And don't you try to throw my lack of knowing in my face, I mean really here."

Silence was his answer to go on ahead, as his buddy stayed seated on the bed, glancing away from the window, and worked on the sleeves not to cover his gloves.

"She is horrible to shop with. Next time she's ask . . . it's a guy's night in. Got it?" Shooting Star stated back, eyeing through the mirror, seeing Night Stripe stop with the cuffs to sign something to the other, whom responded back with. "What do you mean? Did you say Fun? How was mission _Parasol's Last Minute Fix Ups_ with her fun? Please tell me what trip were you on while we were at the mall, please share."

Night Stripe gave a sigh, before giving his answer.

"That is no excuse and how dare you throw me under the bus for that. You could have at least told her you were going and see her there. Ratting out to Parasol that I was picking on you, is a new low, Night Stripe Inkwell, how dare you."

Shooting Star turns face, tie finally in place, arms crossed, teasing eyes far too easy to see for the other, as Night Stripe rolled his eyes, slowly standing up, patting down his one-size too large tux that match in color of his light sleet gray eyes, he choose not to look at Shooting Star's disappointed face and the long speech he gave a while ago when they were testing out; Night Stripe got it the first time, he was going to feast hard when Parasol got word of it.

Shooting Star already to a guess as to why of the still losing weight loss, and one way or another, he was going to make that boy eat, and also have him learn ways to relax the bouncing nerves of his that always got him far worked up for the simplest and smallest things.

Goggles in place after fixing the strap again slightly damp hair, letting the bangs fall back in place in a sideways fall. Straighten out the jacket once last time, before Night Stripe deemed he was set.

Sparing a moment to say something to his friend, before leaving the room, not bothering much with his friend's childish problem, while his friend only gave a grumpy stare to the other's retreating back.

"I think this is huge, it's been only a total of thirty-two hours ago and still, it is so fresh in my mind. Come on, that can't be normal!"

Soon following after the other to his guest room, to see him place a note in his breast pocket, patting it down once it safe from not falling out, turning face, and jumping back when noticing his suddenly ninja-like friend was behind him.

Night gave a sign to tell Shooting Star not to do that, it wasn't good for his heart, he fought a grin at his words. Recalling a very same chat he had with a teacher long before summer started.

"What's in the pocket?"

Night Stripe didn't give a reply, only looking for something at random, hoping his friend to take the hint and drop it.

"Is it the note for her . . . oh? Are you going to ask her? Finally about time man, I was starting to worry about you there."

Night Stripe still gave no counter back. Coming across something, in the lower desk drawn of his rented room, pulling out the small notebook, upon tucking it under his arm before quickly tucking it away in a back pants pocket; pulling away when Shooting Star moved closer, using his shyness of closeness of others to grab his note from his pocket, and starting reading it, quickly before the other could react.

"Again, this is about time, Night Stripe!" Shooting Star said with glee, holding the note the high when Night Stripe tried to reach for it, for once glad he was taller than the other, as Shooting Star's grin only grow wider.

Night Stripe's face dyed a whole new color of scarlet, he finally decided to jump Shooting Star, an action that spook the other in think the smaller one would never do it, letting the note slip from his hands. Night Stripe hastily grabbed for it before dashing out the room altogether, willing his heated face to cool down, letting the sound of the door bell, be what kept his mind busy.

He went to answer it, instinctively grasping harder on his notebook, right away noticing it was Parasol, with a new kind of anger of disappointment frown.

"I have been honking for you guys forever, what's the hold up?"

Night Stripe only gave her a word, in likely for her to see it, a name.

"Well if he doesn't get down stairs soon, we are leaving without him." She said, already heading back to her car, Night Stripe following in tow, with only leaving the door a crack behind for the other.

Parasol took the wheel; Night Stripe had the backend, taking up the space while he could, before having another stop or so, before making it to the dance. The screech of the horn awoken him from his daydreaming when looking out the window, glancing up front to the other, seeing his other friend rushing out the house, yelling a storm to Parasol that he was coming.

"I don't want to be late picking up Red Rose, and you are just wasting time on a mirror . . . when you know the dance has something well worth your time."

"Oh hush you."

A very profound slap from behind them was heard, Shooting Star looking back to Night Stripe, as he leaned deeply into his seat.

"What's up with you?"

Night Stripe brushed it off, leaving for Parasol to get the car moving, while very loud face pace party music echoed out of the speakers of the car.

"Surprise your dad let you take the out, Parasol. Let alone to the dance?" Shooting Star spoke in a question tone, eyeing the other, forgetting of how the person in the backseat was acting, just being a drama king, over look it, as soon he added. "Unless he just doesn't know, hmm, you have something to add to that Parasol?"

"As far as my dad knows, the car is on the way to the Red Rose's house for a sleepover of spending the night."

"You are evil. Think of how you act around others. Not right . . ."

"Rainbow lava dyed color wild chickens that ran amuck in the class for second year math, oh my faithful friend, who was that?"

"Last time I check, there were two people that did that. And if your dad still mad about that? I mean my parents got over it at least, grounded for a month I tell you now."

"Well let me tell, your royal pain . . ."

Night Stripe spent most of the time blocking them out, even when they finally got to pick up Red Rose, they still went at it, only another voice added to the subject matter, focusing on anything else, only seemed to get harder to do, as time ticked by.

Once the car was parked in the school parking lot, Night Stripe waited until they were all out of the car, before he too left, watching a bit in taking the slight changes the school did for the dance, having a lone eyebrow raise in confusion, before catching up, seeing one of his teachers being the ticket holder.

Parasol handed the tickets, in time for Night Stripe to be part of the counting, having his friends go ahead, before staying behind, and out of the way for in case anyone else showed up, and waiting for the teacher to notice he wasn't alone.

"Mr. Inkwell." The teacher said the name, calmly, an unused tone this teacher wasn't really known for, but Night Stripe stayed wise and didn't point it out, only waited, for the teacher look like he had more to say. "I got a call from your mother, as I informed her and tell you, there isn't much I can do in helping that grade during the summer, what is there can't be changed during summer, for reasons, got it."

Night Stripe nodded in understanding, recalling his words from the first day of school in this teacher's class, for now, he wasn't going to question it; he really wanted to fix his grade.

"All I can do is for those who failed are to come to school early in the hour before school starts and do mock testing and homework, coming next year. For the first half of the semester, and whatever they get during that time, will be added to their grade before. I better see you there along with the other slackers, got it?"

Night Stripe nodded again, signing a word the teacher knew.

"Don't thank me yet, you have to pass first, Mr. Inkwell, keep it above sixty-eight, and we'll see. Understood there Mr. Inkwell?"

Another nod was his answer.

"Good, see you there, not a second late or I am locking the doors. I have already run this with some of the slackers and headaches; we'll be seeing who was listening then."

And with Night Stripe left the teacher, repeating a few times in his head of what his teacher said, hoping to keep it in memory. Walking slowly to the where the gym was, each step felt as to that they were barefoot walking on lemon soaked glass that had an electric charge to it.

Following to where another teacher was, greeting and letting him, as it was another he knew, luckily a much nicer one. From silence to the booming music, in on scope in, Night Stripe felt he enters a different world, as students had fun.

Clatters of them covered the dance floor, some took place near the tables just chatting, the food area was nowhere in sight, but it was there for those snacking and drinking away to get back their boost, before some rushed back to the dance floor, carefully he maze around people, looking for the people he came with, coming up empty after circling the area at least twice.

His face shown of unpleasantness of that fact for himself, before making a choice to go seat down, and hopefully they would have better luck finding him.

Lastly he ever thought of bumping into Raven.

"Oh sorry about that . . . ah hello there Night Stripe, how are you?" Raven said in a rush, unknowingly having her hands at some point minded her words to Night Stripe.

He gave her a response back, fighting and losing to the blush, sparing to blame the heat.

"Yeah, it is quite warm, want to go to the court yard and get some fresh air?"

He nodded and followed her.

It wasn't long before they were seating on a cool section of grass, just relaxing from the heated gymnasium. They sat a good distance away from each other, enjoying the night.

After a while, Night Stripe started up the conversation, to fill out the chill of the cool air around them.

"I didn't come with anyone, though I told them I would meet them at the DJ hall, but they haven't showed up yet, though I got a feeling they will."

He added to it, having a wondering look on his face.

"Do you remember Noteworthy?" She asked.

Night Stripe nodded, shoulders slanting for a moment but stiff when felt a light breeze picked up, his nerviness went unnoticed to the other, to which he was glad.

"He's been a nice guy, I'm surprise I never saw you two hang out together, seem like you two would get along."

Night Stripe gave a shrug, letting a moment to think before asking something else.

"On and off, we haven't really gone a real date yet. I've asked him if he wanted to come over or go see a movie, and he just shies away." She stated, looking at Night Stripe with a teasing face, before saying. "Reminds me of someone on our first year of school, who could that have been, Night Stripe?"

He gave an easy smile, shrugging back to her, signing a reply.

"Hey learn something new every day. I learned to hold back my gleefulness to hugging someone at random, and you learned to block it. You haven't changed Night Stripe, to which I am glad."

He repeated the last back to her, with her name in the switch.

"Thanks, after the last year, it has been good to hear that. Though, recalling now, how have Shooting Star and Parasol been? After I transfer to the AP classes, I don't see you guys anymore."

He filled in her on things of the last year. Hearing laugh for the part when speaking of Shooting Star and his weak heart of love life, true for as of now, he hadn't know if Shooting Star had made a move yet, or even dared to bother with it.

"Black Cherry is a nice lad, I'm sure those two are just fine."

Agreement was made there, before moving onto Parasol. Saying for the best part, she was just zany and bubbly, if Night Stripe and Shooting Star didn't rub her the wrong way. Which luckily: didn't happen as often now, than it was when they first met, things have been well for her, jumping for happiness that coming the end of summer, school was going to be over; while that had its own view, there wasn't much to say about it.

"Well next year is going to be great. I can feel it. What about you, Night Stripe?"

He gave her a maybe.

"Got any goals, maybe university?"

He numbered off a few goals, observing the prideful gaze Raven had for him, as most the goals didn't come across easy while his hands shook most of the time, from fear not coldness, very much refusing the thought of college, pointing out to as to why, making Raven answer back with a smile.

"You're going to be a brother, oh how sweet, that's nice . . . twins, you are going to busy and helping your mom, that's good . . . and only that far away, wow, what a year you are going to have."

He waved her off, with a smile, less with ease and more natural. Calmer, having more of their conversation fill the night, hearing her laughter, eased his shoulders, even when the breezy winds wouldn't let him, it was a good night.

Wasn't long before someone was walking over to them, calling out to Raven, which made them both turn, Raven getting up and rushing over to the other, hug and kiss the moment they both could. Night Stripe choose that moment to leave, not quite quiet enough, for he was given a farewell form Raven, while Noteworthy did the same, thanking him to keep Raven from being lonely.

Night Stripe replied back with little problem before heading back in, via the notebook now as a safety blanket for his nerves to calm down, using a long to where the bathrooms were, finding a trash can, pulling the note from his breast pocket, looking at the messy refold he did, when Shooting Star grabbed for it.

With a sullen face that read lost, glossy eyes looking way from where he came from with a heavy sigh, eyes landed back on the note. Lightly he kissed the tip of one the corners, pulling away with relieve, looking to where he came from before again, a soft smile with eyes that almost matched, only duller, before he let the note slip into the litter can.

With a sigh, he finally headed back to the dance, sticking to the walls, blending in, breathing. Letting what happen before fade away absolutely enough for his person, to at least enjoy the remaining of the night stress free, for the sake he came here for fun, like he promised he would and should do once, the tension eased from his shoulders finally, and a rosy hue was back on his face, recalling what he did the to the note.

He could let out of a laugh he would, but a smile, was he could do, and to that was fine.

"Night Stripe, hey what are you doing sticking to the wall like a flower, come on Shooting Star got a table saved for us."

He looked to Parasol, grinning that he finally found her, and went to follow, but caught something from the corner of his eye. Sparing a moment he would find her later, he had to do something. Before he could he a reply back, he was already hazing through the crowd once more, ending up close to another person.

"Night Stripe hi, you really came . . . what's this?" Fluttershy spoke, before holding her hand out to the notebook that was held out for her to take. Soon it dawned on her, and replied with. "I see, thank you, I'll be sure to read them, but for now, how about we get a snack, I was heading there now?"

He glance over his shoulder, seeing that Parasol was nearing, before looking back and shook his head, stating he had to hang out with his friends.

"Okay, but also, I wanted to ask if maybe when a good song comes up . . . d-do you want to dance together?"

He shook his head and stated why.

"Oh, I thought to at least ask."

He signed her apology smoothly with a forgiving smile to her, which she mirrored.

"No, it's fine, thank you again. Bye!"

He nodded to her and slowly made his back into the fray, trying not to touch anyone as he did so, failing for the most part, his blush reaching his ears for Fluttershy to notice and giggle a bit at the sight.

"Night Stripe, where did you go?" Hearing Parasol call out to him, but new louder beat covered most of her voice from Fluttershy hearing it.

And with that he was gone back into the crowd. Leaving for Fluttershy alone, with the notebook in hand, while walking carefully to the snack table, gather a plate and finding her friends that were just relaxing among themselves, happy none of them question the book in her hand that was under the plate, seeing that not far away, where Night Stripe and his friends were seating, chatting away, all but him, smirking away from whatever his friends were spouting about.

Later after in the school's dance last hours, she saw each of her friends was heading to a dancing floor, finding someone to dance with. Twilight was with Flash, Pinkie found one of her party loving goers to dance with, Sunset was slowly enjoying her time with someone who tapped her shoulder not long ago, Rarity had saw one to dance with and went to search for them, Rainbow Dash was with Thunderlane.

She glanced over, seeing Night Stripe alone, eyeing his friends, who were enjoying themselves, while he just sat there, lost in thought, but smiling happily for them. Yet, the looming thought of him being alone, was a good thing or not, she wasn't sure. On a whim went to go seat with him, pulling a spare chair by him, the light scraping chair had him look at her. His notebook still in her hands, folded close to her person.

"Hi again . . ."

He nodded to her, leaning back in his seat, glancing at her with an ease smile, watching her sway her head to the music, unknowingly he did as well.

"I guess you are giving me a dance this time?"

He gave her a questionable look, before soon understanding it, matching his nodding head with hers, rocking his body side to side like she was, in her seat, keeping eyes locked. He again gave her a sorry for it wasn't the dance she wanted.

"It's fine, something different."

He asked her if she wanted to get some air, and maybe read the notebook.

"I like that."

With not many prying eyes, ones they didn't know left the dance hall, finding a hallway far off where a bench was. Lighting the moon light and a lone hall light is what they used to see, as Fluttershy slowly picked a page at random to read out loud for the other.

Enjoying each other's company.


	15. Summer Days part 5 OOTBM

Chapter 7: Summer Days part 5; Out of the Blue Moments

The dance had come and gone, darkness had fallen for the chilliest of nights, sparkling the stars were in brightness, outshine by the moon, but it was made the night, one to remember. Sparing of the calls of the night; of the toads croaking while the crickets played their sad tunes, in distance of rumbling city quieting down for hour, peaceful it was becoming, while strolling down the sidewalks, with the street lamps giving a yellow-tint glow ray, through the path of them.

Fluttershy and Night Stripe, walking side by side, keeping a good distance away from each other, as they head for her house. Fluttershy holding onto the notebook close to her person, eyes away from the other, while the latter didn't mind, as they went on their way. Though when a chill wind picked up, he did glance her way, to see how she was fairing, already way back when he was walking her home, he gave her his jacket to stay warm, the chill wasn't that much a problem for him, made his shoulders stiff in a dreary twinge, but not right shaking like a folio as she was beforehand.

"Thank you again, this seems to be happening a lot right now, you walking me home that is. You know you don't have to, right?"

Night Stripe shrugged his shoulders, making a lazy sign now and then for her to see.

"I guess so, though . . . you know what never mind that, I'm not going to look a gifted horse in the mouth. You too, got it?"

He nodded back to her.

"After tonight, from how everything went after reading this." She started out with, pointing to the notebook in her hand, making a point sometime before, she wasn't give it back, just yet, and went on to what she was going to say next. "Night Stripe, how do you, umm . . ."

He gave her a smile, somewhere along the way they had stopped walking and just stood in front of each other, letting her know he was getting the gist of what she was aiming to say, and letting her know it was alright, that she didn't have to say it.

"B-but . . ."

Night Stripe signed away, informing to her that she was kind person, but a limit is always welcome to use it when one could. She didn't need to go out of her way to change the world, if there are parts of for her to change from the start. Knowing she wanted to see the world from his view, was enough, and he was grateful for that alone, there was nothing else she had to return, other than be herself and be a good person, as always.

"You're parents really did bring up as a gentleman, have you been waiting to those use words to someone?"

He replied back he was just being honesty; something he got from his father, guilty with a smirk; that made her laugh at the sight of it, but stating that the boldness of his mother, Night Stripe could never match up. A grin and a red hue on his face, as he told her, and to that, went back to walking her home.

"We end up taking a small part of our parents, some stronger than others. Though, you already know that."

He only waved her off, soon finding their way at her house. Up on her porch, she took a moment to remove the jacket and handed it back, still her hands remain held on the notebook, shyly look to him, when he had a questioning look and hand out to notebook.

"I was thinking, would be okay, if I kept until I was done reading it. If that's okay that is, sorry, I blame in mostly that once I start in a good book, I find it hard to put down, so, umm yeah, I am just going to stop talking."

Night Stripe thought it over, before he nodded, unsure on his face, but he didn't say no.

"I'll likely get this done by Saturday, are you doing anything that day?"

He shook his head, waiting for her to go on.

"Well, I'll be getting off that day, maybe after that; we could hang out when I give you back your book."

He gave her a coy response back.

"I-I am not holding your book as ransom, I am not . . . o-okay maybe a little."

Night Stripe thought so, but let it slide; she was too harmless for her own good. Even if felt like he was lying to himself, about that, raised no question to it, and let her have the book until they would meet up again.

"Will you be okay walking home at this time?"

He nodded, starting down the stairs, turning to wave only to have her in front of him in a second, spooking just enough to step away from her.

"Well I don't think t-that would be a good t-thing, I would never do this, not with a boy anyway. Night Stripe you can have the couch tonight, please, it would make easy on me."

He told her it didn't sound like a good idea, again for mostly, on context alone, they were still strangers to each other, and the sudden topics of what his father told when he was young, just made his face go a bright red, while Fluttershy only thought it was because of their genders, the two thoughts weren't far off from another.

"I know it is out of the blue, but please, out of the kindness of my own heart, please?"

He shook his head, slowly moving away from her.

"What kind of person, do you think I am . . . Night Stripe?"

He told her what he thought, from start to end, frowning with a red hue face, eyes looking anywhere else but her. Leaving no other choice, but make a move to leave, this was becoming too much, telling her he would see Saturday, running off, tripping and losing his footing, able to catch himself, skidding and likely ripping his gloves as he did so, but was able to stand straight again, trying to shake off the pain.

"Night Stripe, are you okay?"

He nodded his head, shaking off the pain from his hands, sparing a moment to blow cool air from his mouth to dull it, before long Fluttershy took his hands and took over. Not taking notice of how the hues in his cheeks darken in deep crimson, having him sadly mope to her.

"I'm neither like her nor anyone who would give you petty of how the world works to you. Never would I. There are kind people, where at times when they show kindness it comes off wrong, and for that I am sorry for that, I am just returning the favor, nothing else."

She looked at him, seeing the sorrow running deeply in his eyes, close to tears, weakly trying to make let go, she did make a move to do so. He only looked down and away from her.

"I remember when random blue moments are at times, the best thing that could happen for someone, leading them to great things. Again, I'm sorry if what I said came off wrong."

He nodded back, able to free one hand to reply back.

"A woman like her is not the focus here, Night Stripe, this is between two people, you and me, being friends, and only making this awkward to the both of us." She ended with a huff of laugh.

In a way, Night Stripe did the same. And asked her something, his hand shook while he asked, but he was able to ask it, even if it took awhile.

"Just tonight and after, we pretend it never happen, deal?"

Unsure as it was, he agreed.

"Now let's head in and get this wrapped up, okay?"

Another nod and letting that let the night play out the rest for them. Though he was quite happy to find a place to rest on the couch, those the odd glares he got from a rabbit as he slept was weird, and the jumpy dog who very much want to cuddle, but luckily went after Fluttershy when she turning in.

"Goodnight, rest well, and see you in the morning."

He waved back, having the lights go out, and letting darkness take place.


	16. Summer Days part 6 Dazed and Confused

Chapter 7: Summer Days part 6; Dazed and Confused

_It was the first day of high school, kids rushing through the halls, getting from one point to another, while the PA was going off for students and teaching staff, setting for the new school year. All out from the office window, wide and scared eyes watched, seated away from it, along with an older woman sitting next to the other._

_"It's okay to be nerves about this, honey." Said the woman next to the other, who turned face to her, wary grin, mindlessly fixing his goggles, light sigh leaving his person, in thought, before hearing her speak again. "You're going to have fun, okay?"_

_He nodded to her, upon soon glancing at a stare door opening and walked in two people, one taking the seat that was assigned with a folded plastic label reading the principal sat there, as for guessing the vice principal was standing nearby._

_"Thank you for coming on a short notice, Mrs. Current."_

_"Please, Hazy is just fine." Hazy replied back with a smile, wrapping a careful place arm around her son, who flitch at first, before leaning into the touch, minor blush taking its toll, but his mother made no point to it, as she spoke again. "This is Night Stripe Inkwell, your new student we talked about over the phone. Sweetie, say hello."_

_He used his hands quickly to make a reply back, before looking away, eyes back on the window, looking out the main hallways._

_"Hello, and welcome to Canterlot High, Night Stripe Inkwell, we'll be having someone here to show you around while I and vice Principal Luna here go over some work with your mother. I only wish for you to behave during the tour, alright?"_

_He nodded, listening to his mother for a moment to have him wait outside on the office bench until the student guider came. He did so, patting his mother's hand that held his for a moment, before he left with a soft click of the door. Finding the bench, taking a seat, bending in so that he tired, the whole had been busy for him and his parents, last week alone unpacking and enjoying the new town, it was nice, a little too humid for his liking through his choice of clothing was helping greatly for that._

_Sparing a note in thought, to make sure to go shopping for light wear, is the warming seasons were going to be this scorching for him. Change would be happening, but for the best now, and he was very okay with that._

_"Night Stripe Inkwell, please tell me so, I am so sorry I'm late."_

_He looked up; shock for how close someone was to him, Night Stripe took in of who was before him. A young girl, light gray skin that brighten compare her glossy dark brown hair rolled in a bun, short bangs fanned above her eyes, with her head tiredly tilted enough for a few stands to flicker against the upper thin black frame glasses that made her questioning lighter tone coffee eyes profound on the sight of them._

_Her smile was easy, even though of how she must have ran to get here, making her proper look become mused up._

_Unsure, but he replied back that he was and who she was._

_"Oh, sorry, I'm Raven, your tour guide for today of the school. It's nice to meet you and welcome." She said back, unknowing to her that hands match up in perfect sync to what she was saying, it made Night Stripe raise an eyebrow in suspiring shock, but he received it well._

_Moving his hands to her, as she kept eyes to them, ready for what he had to say._

_"Thank you . . . it kind of runs in the family, if we don't know something, better learn it now while we can. Though, I do have a cousin who is deaf and makes it easy if there is something that is off. Now how about that tour, hmm, it will be fun. School, the land of learning, comes on, come on, come on!"_

_She reached for him, but he leaned away from her nearing hand, by standing it, and stood up, and next to her, asking her to lead the way. _

_"Okay, let's head to library and computer lab, I was told those were a must for you to see, right?"_

_He nodded, with a small smile._

_From on then, it was how a friendship built, slowly through the tour, but as the hours went to days, to soon weeks, the friendship was strong and growing. Until a time, when Night Stripe felt wasn't friendship he saw her, as she was someone who wasn't his parents to understand him, give him a hand when he wanted it, someone to lean on in a school that was a akin to a puzzle box, but she was there._

_Though her eager hugs always caught him off, his bag or a lone chair was enough to keep her at bay. The puzzling and smiling joy she gave at times, made it a gag for them, it was something their friendship had, that made it different from others. Though, not many would ever see it as that, meaning for those of who Raven greeted to Night Stripe of Parasol and Shooting Star, the chaos of that, followed just after that._

_"I thought you would be taller? The height must go somewhere else?"_

_"Please excuse him, his mother dropped in a gutter and he never left it . . . I'm Parasol by the way, the sovereign that will one day run the weathering world, but also being a staying at home mother is fine too."_

_Night Stripe glanced to Raven, wary eyes as ever._

_"They're harmless, besides now I don't have to deal with them alone anymore."_

_"No love there will ever be, at all from you girl, hurtful." Said the one named Shooting Star, thespian and repartee his tone._

_"True, I will never study with you again." Parasol replied, in very much the same tone._

_Night Stripe did his best not show he was laughing on the inside and just greeted them. Liking them already, though he didn't understand, at first what his new friends were poking him, until he finally did as well, only an almost year into the new school, and the results floored him._

_How he ever missed on her falling for another, he wasn't sure, but thinking of it now, while helping Noteworthy and Raven move band items, made all sense. Second year in, and he knew what he was feeling for Raven, was something more, but he never could._

_Glancing over his shoulder, as he lined up chairs for the band squad, there was Raven and Noteworthy going over some areas where the grand piano wasn't keeping up must place and where some music sheets were, enjoying each other's company._

_He went back to his work that Raven and Noteworthy thought he could do with the least trouble, to which he was grateful it didn't go against him, as he kept it, though what was going on behind didn't go amiss._

_She looked very happy, maybe that's it, happiness that's how it was, it ranges for everyone. He could say it of how he felt, but he wasn't even sure the name of what he was feeling. Going on whim and then what? What could happen the moment he told her, she would get scared off, and he lose what little of friends he had. Did that make the risk worth it, or to just have it as is?_

_"A science fair, that does sound fun, are you going?"_

_"I must be there, if I'm luckily enough, I could sign up as a judge for it and get a closer look of the science. Yes, I will be going."_

_"That's great . . ."_

_He heard them speak, minding little that he was there, though he was used to it. Those that tug inside him got to look again, but he fought it, and not giving them a care. Why would starting this now, do anything, even now?_

_"Night Stripe, do you want come along, you love the high chemical air con-base, right? The color flame show . . . would be happening at the end of it; I heard they did last year. You should come." He heard Noteworthy say, much closer this time, looking over and soon turn to face him giving his reply._

_"Are you sure?" Raven asked him, frowning a bit, and cue that tug again._

_Though he was able to nod, explain he was going to do something after school and to make sure it went through._

_"I see, I didn't . . . the library was going to have an opening for a helper during last hours . . . what about the kitchen job . . . oh, I get it, well be sure to drop that beforehand. I mean it, Night Stripe, first year you were working too much, let's not have a repeat, please?" She pleaded, before seeing his next signs, and gave her take. "Okay, if you can, tell me or the others, if you need help . . . well good luck." Raven said back, with glee again, aiming to give him a hug, to which he dodge with a grin._

_He gave her a quick sign to her moments, having a feeling already what she was going to say, and listened._

_"One day boy, I am going to get a hug out of you."_

_He sticks his tongue to her, in good humor. Along with Noteworthy's intake of it, though it was soon forgotten when Raven gave her thoughts to it, again, finding Night Stripe alone again. A smile in place, soon though, he left in seeing that librarian about that job opening._

_Meeting Fluttershy was just now a bonus, now thinking of it. She meant no harm, she was kind, too kind at times, and only wanting to be his friend. He could do this, there no stings to this one, that would end up hurting his heart. He could do it, right?_

_Right, there was hope for it; there was just time to . . ._

"Night Stripe, are you up, I made breakfast."

A kind voice spoke to him, far from the noisy and brashness of Shooting Star, in a moment of being dazed and confused from last night, it dawned him, slowly getting up from the plush couch, looking for his goggles, to see better.

He regretted that, as the moment he did, there was a bunny looking at him. Stillness of that face, gave off an aura of sourness when their eyes met. Straighten the shirt he had under his jacket, soon doing the same with the jacket that he used as a second blanket. Trying hard not to take perceive of the hollow black eyes staring at him, waiting, for something.

Night Stripe tries to shrug it off, as he reaches for his newly stitched gloves and over his wrapped hands, glad to feel that the stinging had long last stopped. Once they were in place, he noticed the rabbit still staring at him, that nerving spun up his spine, when the rabbit took an inch closer to him, those black eyes, hollowed with sourness still.

"Angel, come have your breakfast, you can play with Night Stripe later."

Soon the rabbit left him alone. Happy to leave the boy slightly scare from leaving the couch. Though was very grouchy when see the boy enter into the kitchen not long later.

"How did you sleep . . . good, I made you a quick breakfast, and if you hurry you can catch the next bus . . . ah, okay, if you want to, that's fine, whatever works . . . yeah, I would like to say again, how sorry I was coming off last night . . . even more sorry for having Winona jumping on you . . . I'll let her out of my room when you leave . . . no, but really again so sorry, my mind just over thinks the worst at times, so again sorry . . . thanks, glad the stitches are holding, and thanks to you, it was a nice dance and the less hectic by far . . . right, I'll be see you Saturday, again it is a good book, umm, I was also wondering if maybe . . ."

The rabbit, finally done with his food, moved away and now was able to see the boy using his hands to say something to his owner, not long having her laugh to what his hands did.

"Really, does she like the stories too?"

He waved it off as a response.

"So, it's okay if I do?"

He nodded, soon asking her something again, leisurely having the breakfast he was given, and sparing a moment to add his thoughts on her cooking.

"A little pass seven." She said back, enjoying her light breakfast as well, soon adding. "Thanks, okay, I'll be seeing you?"

He nodded again, finishing his meal, going back to the couch to doubling up his jacket, holding it under his left arm, waving to her and out the door. Angel couldn't have been happier, some jerk was sleeping on his couch, which the rabbit took a seat at the moment he could.

Meanwhile, as Night Stripe, was lazily strolling his way back to Shooting Star's house, was when he ran into Parasol at a farmer's market, grabbing a place to rest a bit, after walking so long, it felt nice, and the day was good. The scary face that Parasol had could have been without it.

"Where did you run off to, after the dance was done? Shooting Star nearly had a heart attack, you how close he was into calling the cops to report you missing or kidnap?"

Night Stripe told her where he was, for the most part, ending to staying the whole night was what the plan was, and it wasn't bad.

"You're on speaking terms with her? And you spend the night?" Parasol questioned, eyeing him strangely, before replying. "Who are you? And what have you done with Night Stripe Inkwell?"

He quickly made a note to her, of what he was thinking, she was blowing way of her lead of thinking.

"Still, it took almost of all of last year for you even thinking of coming over to my house. Know a girl, like Fluttershy, for less than a month, and you spend the night . . . something you want to say about that?"

He shook his head, signing that if she wasn't going to listen, than she go on and on thinking whatever she wanted. Her price to pay and end up being the next Shooting Star, it was her future on the line.

"There he is, thought I almost lost you." She reply back, large grin in place.

He rolled his eyes, unknowing of how hot his cheeks were from how close Parasol leaned in to tease him neither more, nor letting the facts of last night were very odd for him to do. But in aftermath of it, staying the next wasn't all that bad, far taming than could have happen, if maybe if it was anyone else's house. The sad look on his face didn't unnoticed to Parasol, as she finished up her shopping, dragging a now gloomy Night Stripe behind her.

"That woman won't be there forever, Night Stripe, remember that."

A huff of a sigh left his person, nodding in understanding, not long helping Parasol with her shopping, to pick up the pace, and soon they were walking to Shooting Star's house, which the other went overboard on Night Stripe, scaring both of them at the door, of the other's over dramatic words.

Once he calmed down enough they went in, having the last words he said for the neighbor to hear, before finally shutting it.

"I might not be your parents, but screw it, you are grounded. And that is that!"

Night Stripe played along, nodding his head and going to his room, leaving Parasol to deal with him, hoping to calm him down.

"Thanks buddy, leave me with the hard job."

He gave her a welcoming sign with a grin that came to close to her own, on her own reply.


	17. Summer Days part 7 NOOHD

Chapter 7: Summer Days part 7; Nearly Over of Hot Days

With the dance long gone, problems and personal matters aside, the days and nights, went smooth. Ticking away, marked carefully on a chart in remembering certain days to come, nothing should feel out of place because of it.

Night Stripe focus on days, as almost a month has gone, Shooting Star gone for the day, leaving him home alone for the day, Parasol was busy with her grandparents on the out in the farmlands, Fluttershy from he checked with her, was that she was going be with her friends for matters at the mall.

Even though she asked for him to tag along, he declined, for those were her friends she needed to be with, no need for unneeded wheel popping out of the blue because of it.

Again with a marker in hand, checked off days, coming near a circle date, making note to call his mother on that day; not needed with his boss that day, which was taken care of way before, so less to worry about. As beforehand, made it clear they should talk about it, but with the computer going through a reboot cleaning, talking to her, was unlikely something going to happen soon.

Skipping to the next month, upon seeing a few dates marked, it was going to be a busy month, his shoulders shudder for some days, as he drew a star on days that matter more than others. About to move onto the next month, the doorbell ranged through the house.

He waited a bit; debating to go answer it, after the third, grabbed his pad and pen, and headed down. Sparing a moment to open, leaving him surprise in a hug from his mother, cooing up a storm for missing him, bring up a few times she just wanted to see him, but matters always got in the way.

"Oh honey, I have missed you." Hazy gleefully with glossy eyes, doting his face plus forehead and goggles with kisses, fruitlessly he tried to push her off, but her hold only steeled more, leaving him helpless and having to wait it, burning lava cheeks be only the aftermath of it.

After maybe the double number of kisses later, she finally pulled away; smiling cheerfully at her son's blushed and unmissed pouting face.

"You would normally bat me away by now . . . I missed you too." Hazy replied, giving one last kiss on his temple, before finally letting him go.

When his faced cooled down, he asked her why she was here and the whereabouts of her mother.

"She's back in Cloudsdale for a meeting, I have today and tomorrow to myself, and the moment she left, I got bored, and just came right over."

He shown shock to her, signing up a storm to her, ushering inside and having her sit on the couch to get her off her feet.

"Night Stripe, a car ride isn't going to hurt me, and nor a walk, it's good for the body." She told him, trying to calm him down, when he was about fetch some pillows to prop up her feet, to which he was given a declining face.

He stopped, again to calm down, placing the pillows nearby in case of need, following his mother's hand for him to sit down next to her, only to end up getting wrapped up in a side hug, another battle he didn't fight, and only slightly leaned into, missing everything of the senses, that made his mother.

The lean in, was close enough to feel movement from his mother's stomach, he backed away, face a worry, yet his mother only smiled, and reached for his hand, placing it on her stomach.

"Say hello to them." She hushed in whisper said to him, letting go of his hand, as it circle her stomach.

Carefully pressing close, as gentle as a feather if he could, Night Stripe used his pointed finger to write out a word; in response he got a soft kick. It alone brought a smile to the young boy's face, eyeing to mother and back, soon continuing to write words, and earning soft kicks back.

"This has been the calmest they have been; they already like you, so sweet." Hazy said, petting Night Stripe's hair in a soothing matter, he only flinched at bit at the contact, but didn't mind it much, as that the strokes matched his word strokes he used for his soon-to-be siblings to hear him.

"Mother set another appointment for them of an ultrasound check up, in about an hour from now, and you mister, are coming along . . . don't you defy try to talk out of this."

He didn't even dare to.

In the silence of it, mother and children, enjoyed being near one another, before long heading to the car for the appointment, Night Stripe trying his best to make it easy for his mother, very much wishing he was older to be able to drive, but his mother brushed it off, and off they went.

Later after that, Night Stripe was back home, his real home, making sure his mother was relaxing as the doctor told her, setting a day for the birthing for coming weeks, finding out that it was going to be a day early from when Hazy husband be home, spending her time trying to reach him and give him that message, while down the hall that left from the living room, Night Stripe wanted to see the nursing room.

Sparing to shake the knob of his room, making certain it was still lock, before going down two doors, and opened it, with just hush creak, a proud smile in place when seeing it. Even for a small room, it held enough, able to hold the double wide crib, changing table, closet filled a few baby clothes, and the walls painted a nice and eye easy sight of hue of grayish amethyst.

Recalling of how, Night Stripe was only unserious about the color choice, seeing that was something he liked, and not very much for a baby room, but out of the whole area, it was only thing he had that was in the room of his choice in the say, as the rest felt very much his grandmother's style of things, a handful being his parents old toys and drapes.

While he was lost in thought, as he ran few fingers over the railing of the crib, taking a moment to test out the mobile that hung above, remembering it was the he had as a tot, having his shoulders shake with a silent laugh at the memory of it.

His free hand mindlessly going into his pocket, feeling the glossily sheet of a picture his mother got for him, of his siblings from the ultrasound, smiling so light of fondness of it, that soon, they would be here. He couldn't wait for that.

"Night Stripe, please come here, your father is on the phone, he wants to talk you."

When hearing his mother's voice, awoken him his daydream state, looking around the room one last time, before leaving with a soft click behind him, rushing quickly as he could to his mother. Taking the cordless phone when he could, tapping on the speaker twice, to let his father know it was him, walking away to his mother some peace to rest, even she gave a grumpy face about it.

He quickly gave her a sign, and she only rolled her eyes in good humor, and let him go.

_"__Hey, Night Stripe, you been a good boy. I already told your mother I am going to do what I can to be there, if not, you are to be there. The moment I hear that woman won't let you . . . it will be a dark day for her . . . Also, next year is going to be a struggle, Night Stripe, I need you stay strong, we'll likely be seeing more of her after this, warning now . . . Oh and . . . sorry, I got to go now. Night Stripe, I love you and tell your mother too, I have to go. Bye."_

The dial tone echoed in Night Stripe's ear, before he hanged up as well, going to his mother, upon seeing she wasn't on the couch anymore, and in the kitchen. To which he followed, usher again back to her seat on the couch, informing as he did on what father told him, going to make her the sandwich she wanted before finally sitting together at the couch.

"I had it under control, sweetie, it was just a sandwich."

He gives the reminder that the doctor told her to relax, and to at least try like she listen to the doctor.

She gave a huff, enjoying the sandwich, for which she was aiming to make. While they sat, enjoying the peace of the house, his mother broke it.

"I wished you didn't have to leave."

Night Stripe nodded of what she meant, but letting her own, it was only to be for a little while, and that he be there on due day. Before seeing the time, and having to leave, promising he would see Shooting Star later for a late lunch.

He fought the urge to push away his mother as she moved to him a hug, he wanted to return it, so badly, but his limbs wouldn't let him, only enough to lean his head by temple against hers. Before soon, finding, himself was going out the door. With only a wave back to his mother; soon shutting the door behind him, doing his best not to run back, staying strong as he left.

As before now, he meant up with Shooting Star for lunch, chatted some, acting everything was normal and fine, despite the pain it was leaving his mother like that, he kept in mind he would see her again in two weeks, he kept that in mind, and only left what to do for the remaining days until then.

Days ticked away, along some time meeting up with Fluttershy, getting his book back finally, late it was, but work tend to get away from having a social life at times. On off days he got, he would hang out with her, while he could, even meeting some of her friends he yet to meet at school. There were times they planned to meet places for everyone to just benefiting from each other's companionship.

Now and then, Night Stripe would run into Raven, things between them, unknown, were bittersweet, but never enough not to give up seeing each other when they could. Knowing already, just like Shooting Star, soon he never see her or any of the others anymore, why waste time getting away from them, and just have what is there, before having to say goodbye. It was little, but it was something, Night Stripe wasn't to let go of yet.

"Night Stripe, are you seeing anyone?" Raven asked, as they were science museum, Noteworthy running off to the restroom and said he would hurry back as soon as he could, leaving just two of them alone, leaving for as she watched Night Stripe in a word to be broadcast on the giant screen in front of them, ready to break down the element that made it.

When he finally heard what she said, he shook his head, keep his eyes on the screen to see the flashing elements take place on the large screen.

"That can't be? Well at least someone to have caught your eye?"

He again shook his head, retyping another object, taking a second to ask what brought this up for her to speak about it; she never bothered with it before.

"Shooting Star said while I and he were getting snacks for the movie, you and the others were getting seats in the theater, and that after the dance you haven't been so perky as of late. Keeping busy with other things, are you avoiding something?"

He gave her a shrug, pointing out the large element list there was in dynamite, he found it just insane. Smiling in wonder of what dynamite had in common in certain elements, completely missing the question Raven was asking.

"Night Stripe, stop it and tell me, did something happen at the dance?"

He gave a sign and gave a response, filling her in, that he was going to tell a girl of how he felt, but she already had someone else. And yet, even though it hurt, she looked so happy, why take it away from her, he only wanted her to be happy, and she was.

"You didn't tell her?"

He signed as to why should he, it wouldn't change anything, between them. He stated that she wasn't the type to drop one thing for the next good that walked by her, even though, that wasn't even close in comparing him and the one she was with.

"So like that, you just gave up on her?"

He nodded with a straining smile, wanting her to drop this, but sadly the motion didn't reach Raven. Night Stripe knew she was a smart girl, she would get it soon, but the wait for it, was painful.

"Night Stripe . . ."

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" Noteworthy asked when he finally came back, eyes going to the screen, going wide with glee at the sight before him, responding with. "That is so cool? Have you add in the compare connects of bone and stone yet?"

Night Stripe shook his head, moving away from the panel to let Noteworthy to give it a go.

Now that Noteworthy was back, Night Stripe could breathe a little easy now, watching the two now focus on each other, wondering if he should leave them. One try and Raven grabs hold of him, not even giving him the chance.

Meanwhile, with Fluttershy, hanging with her friends on her break, getting news that Applejack would be back soon. Making Pinkie Pie's day, which was a nice change of pace, from her gloom and doom, through most of the days, running her mouth on things they should do when Applejack got back home.

"We should get the band together and have a party! Welcome back Applejack and have a blast. Location will be at my house, what do you guys say?"

"If we don't go overboard, we should be okay. Twilight hasn't caught on yet, and she has been having fun, let's not ruin that." Sunset Shimmer replied back.

"What kind of party, just us, or can we invite anyone?" Rainbow Dash added in question.

"Duh, a large group, it would be fun! Snacks, dancing, music, snacks! It's going to be awesome!" Pinkie Pie yelped with glee.

"Darlings, I think to be on the safe side, we should find some time and practice, see where the limit goes."

"Smart thinking, Rarity . . ." Rainbow Dash said pausing a bit in thought, before adding. "Odd you be sure the first to think it too."

"Oh why you, no good, flighty brain . . ."

Fluttershy let them to their thinking, making plans for herself on what to do before that, seeing on Applejack was going to be home soon. Winona should be taken care of first and go from there.

"So when is this going to be happening?" Fluttershy finally asked.


	18. Summer Days part 8 Where Things Change

Chapter 7: Summer Days part 8; Where Things Change

In sight of how human of rail against of how they can just spoil the green lands with unneeded rubbish, is something that doesn't make sense in the matters of it. Just how hard the motion to toss trash in a bin and not the ground, become so rigid, that many never give care anymore, cases of now; only boggle the mind more in thought, needless, but worry as well.

Fluttershy resets everything back in place, as her co-worker that worked the graveyard shift, seemed too unconsciously, scattered the debris in the wrong orders of type. She desecrated more time on that, than on the animals' care, which only unsettled her greatly as she tried to pick up the pace. Trying to make a chance of lessen the problems; for the junk collators' job easier for them, for the sake of every ones time; not to be wasted.

The bell chime at the entrance of the animal shelter brought Fluttershy back from her mind rant, to greet and bring most of what she could carry of trash up front.

"This is the start of what is in the back, sorry for the mess and such, trying to keep things in order, are far harder to do." Fluttershy yapped, pushing the heavy boxes of dirty shredded news paper, able to soon stand straight to see a familiar face, giving them a smile before greeting. "Hello Night Stripe, you are covering for Caboose?"

He shook his head, explaining quickly before grabbing for one of the boxes, seeing Fluttershy grab one of the lighter ones as well, and helped him carried them out to the large boxy truck in the back, as Night Stripe moved to back, placing the box, before pushing it, hopping in to push it farther back to one part, having Fluttershy giving him the other one.

It was then, after the silence she spoke again.

"Is this your first time being here?" She asked, as they headed back in for more boxes and trash bags too.

Night Stripe shook his head, grabbing for a bag, testing the weight before raising it up from the ground, ready to carry it out, along with Fluttershy taking a few more boxes as well.

"Huh is that really?"

He tossed the bag with somewhat ease when they get back to the truck, seeing across the street, that Night Stripe's co-worker was busy with some bags, but was able to get them over, upon seeing the two loading the truck.

"Well, good afternoon Fluttershy, how have things been?" Caboose asked, tired grin in place, passing bagged up boxes to Night Stripe, who moved into the truck to place the trash inside, leaving him to hear the other speak. "I heard news of the party, sounds pretty good, one great way to end the summer."

"Thanks, it was mostly Pinkie Pies idea. How have you been with college kicking your tail?"

"It's only was only the first year, and it still left welts on me . . . a night to remember kind of party sounds good enough to ease the pain." He told her, glancing to Night Stripe, to say. "Got a few more in Mr. Waddle's shop and we can go, how's your end?"

Night Stripe replied with an easy enough hand sign, leaving to nod to it.

"Okay, once I'm done with Mr. Waddle, I'll come over and help."

Night Stripe informed Caboose, he got the message. Before soon leaving the truck and heading back into the shelter to get more boxes and trash bags, Fluttershy helping to ease off the loaded work, all while chatting away.

"You think you can come?"

He shrugged.

"I think you should, it'll be fun, Parasol and Shooting Star are going, and maybe saying yes will ease the blow, you know?"

He gave another shrug. Eyes and mind focus on getting the job done; replying back so often to whatever Fluttershy was talking about.

"If you are worrying about dancing, you don't have to, Sunset made sure there would be enough seating area, no real problem there." She said, smiling a bit when see the blush hue rise from the other's cheeks, upon getting the last bag into the truck.

He signed something quickly for her, glum face on his face, while the hue grew.

"There is no shame with having two left feet. It took me a while to get some easy steps down, I could teach you, if you want?"

He shook his head.

"Oh and why is that?"

He explain that in short, why learn something that adds no real personal to one's self, when it is just something people do, to impress others. Night Stripe would rather watch people dance, like it's a film to him, than be part of it, as an unwanted member to things of life, that he has no interest in.

"I don't see you as unwanted."

He retold some of his words for her to get, as seeing she took it another way.

"Oh, I see it. Well to; each they're own ways I guess. But will you at least think about it?"

He gave her a response he would, already seeing his co-worker ready to close up the truck and leave for the next stop. Calling out to him, if he was ready, Night Stripe looked to Fluttershy, gesturing a goodbye before getting into the truck.

"Bye, I hope to see you both there!"

"Later Fluttershy, see you there too!" Caboose yelled back.

Having Night Stripe give quickly halfhearted wave return as well, as the truck made way down the road, a quiet country song playing in the truck, filling in the quietness between the two. Only a few hours until their shift was done, and soon heading back to the sorting area.

Caboose going to send in the report to the boss, while Night Stripe got the truck open and ready for the sorting to happening. Reduction the stiffing of his shoulders for the lifting moments he was about to do. Not looking forward for it, but it had to be done.

Ready to head into getting the first and lightest box he could find, until hearing a car pull up, not glancing at it, kept his eyes on his work.

"Night Stripe, dude hop in, we need to go!"

He turned around, facing to Parasol and Shooting Star in the former's dad's car, ushering him over. He asked quickly what was going on, slowly making way over to them.

"Your mom went into labor." Shooting Star replied, reaching back of the car to open just a crack of the back seat area, finishing with. "I already call your boss about this on the way here, he's fine with it, come on!"

Without another thought Night Stripe got into the car, having Parasol coming close into breaking the speeding limit as they headed for the hospital. Nothing but road rage really filled in the time, on the way over.

Night Stripe looked close in having a heartache, before finally seeing the hospital his mother was at, the moment the car was in park, he was gone, rushing inside, his friends not far behind. Parasol reaching the front desk first, asking for where Hazy Current was; her son was here for her.

Once the head desk nurse gave the room, they made way to the elevator, Night Stripe shaken with nerves pressed the floor button, Shooting Star trying to calm him down, as was Parasol, but he paid no mind to them. All he wanted was to make sure his family was okay.

The moment hearing the soft ping, and the doors sliding opening, Night Stripe rushed out, going down the halls to where the room was, bypassing an elder woman, that gave him an shiver, shaking it off, his family came first, opening the door, finding his mother, on her side to ease pain, moved close to her.

His chest heaving for breathing to even out, finding a chair, pushing it close as he could, the scrapping made his mother's eyes peek at whom was in the room with her, after she already kicked her mother out, for making the tension to go away.

"Hey sweetie, you made it." She said breathlessly, face sweaty, wincing in pain when another contraction kicked in.

Night Stripe's mind was busting with questions, but he pushed them away, shaken still, he reached for his mother's clammy hand, having her squeeze it when another contraction hit. With his free hand asked her questions to keep focus on, and the not the pain.

"Funny story really, I was having a disagreement with mother, till out of nowhere my water broke. Honey, I'll get you a new carpet, I promise . . . but you loved that rug . . . you are too sweet for your own good . . . I had a nurse call your father and one of your friends . . . oh yes, your father will not be happy about this, he wanted to be here, you don't mind being my coach for the day . . . you are just too sweet for your own good."

Hazy let go of her son's hand using it to fondle his heated face, with a tried and kind smile to him, slowly those for him, removed it and placed it back on the bed. Holding it, while the other rubbed soothing rubs to her aching belly, she whispered lightly that it felt good and it calmed the kicking inside.

"I have been wondering where you have been hiding off to, Inkwell, mind filling me in?"

"Mother, please, not today, please." Hazy pleaded, turning the best she should to face the elder woman at the open doorway, unknowing putting a safe hand on her son, in pulling him closer, when the elder woman took a step inside.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, now calm down, you getting your blood boiling at a time like this, isn't healthy, and you want the labor to go easy on all of us. So easy now child, hush." Hazy's mother replied, taking a seat at the far end of the room, able to see both of them, along with the door, but her bright emerald eyes focus on Night Stripe with coldness.

The latter of which, didn't make eye contact and focus on his mother's wellbeing, taking a moment to help her switch from laying on her side to somewhat sitting up on the bed, upon finding it was off putting, but help ease the pain in her lower back, just enough that her breathing wasn't as shallow as before.

Still Night Stripe rubbed his mother's stomach, aiming only to know he wanted to ease her pain, the closeness and his grandmother so close by, meant nothing, only getting his mother well and the babies calmed enough, that wouldn't tired any of the three.

"Have you deciding on any names?" Hazy's mother asked, sharp, so thin in age, that it could cut glass.

Hazy glanced at her mother, wary, but breathed before replying.

"For a girl name; Jaded and I thought of a few, thinking of maybe following like his and do gemstones or anything weather wise. A boy name will be a bit more close to home. Night Stripe had brought up the thought of maybe art or magical terms for both of them, seeing that having twins felt magical enough to earn it."

"Yes, just like that horrid color he picked for the nursing room. Of course, he just full of wonderful ideas, hmm, even for a dead brain halfwit like him able to surprise anyone, even for a woman my age, every time, that color must a favorite in the snowcaps?"

"Mother, don't say that." Hazy replied in a testy tone, before hushing words to her son, when noticing his shoulders shaking, deeply in pain.

He nodded his head, signing that it was fine, eyes on her stomach, hoping for a doctor or nurse to show up. If anything, he could care less of what the elderly woman said about him, her tone never changed when she was in his sight, but in the matters of now, her scorns could wait, even after all this, yet it just didn't matter, for she wouldn't stop, until something happen, the way she wanted.

Slowly, painfully, Night Stripe stands from his seat, away from his mother's touch, not even leaning in when she asks him what is wrong, telling her that he needs to get something and with lack of sureness leaves the room. Eyes forward, as he passed that scornful woman, whose eyes glare at him, until he was gone.

"Mom, I wish you stop this hate you have for Night Stripe." Hazy scorned at her mother, turning away, hiding the best she could of missing her son, already.

"You know very well of how I feel about his kind, and yet, despite of how I raised you. Hazy you just backstab me, if anything . . ."

"Don't you dare make this about you, mother. If wasn't for him, you would have never gotten grandchildren."

"I could have handle having you marry better, and that thing . . . would never been part of this family. Though Jaded Ember does what he can, it's good, but far from enough, are you sure . . ."

"Just stop it!"

Silence took place, before a very plump nurse, her name tag reading Sweet on it, came in, upon hearing the yelling, eyeing both women, before going to Hazy, checking on her fundamental signs, heart rate along with the twins, eyeing wary to the other woman, who had her eyes very unmasked of lack of amuse by the other.

"I can be certain it is coming close, I'll have Dr. Horse to see you soon. Your husband won't be able to make it in time, at this rate; do you have someone to aid you?"

"That would be . . ."

"Night Stripe Inkwell, who is my eldest son, he out in the hall; I think getting something from the vending machine for me. He's the one going to be a big brother, him, I want him here. He can't speak so have a pad and pencil for him or a translator if you have one, please." Hazy hastily rushed, cutting off her mother, wanting in warning to her as well, that this was how it was going to be.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find him and inform on this. I'll see you again soon, Mrs. Current; try to rest until then, okay?"

"Yes, of course."

And soon, the nurse was gone. Leaving only the two women alone again, though from the face the nurse wore, she wouldn't be far, if she heard the signs of distress as before.

"I don't want that thing near them."

"You don't get a say in this mother. My children, my way . . . you should know, that's what you always told me." Hazy stated back, with just enough bite like her mother had, stress more profound than ever now, but added. "After this is over, I want you to leave, and never come near my family again."

Her mother only had shown a face that was just vastly unimpressed by her daughter.

Meanwhile, down at the far end of the halls, where there was in fact a vending machine, Night Stripe stood in front of it, lost in thought, not even thinking about what to pick from. His friends nearby, Parasol close by the hall where Hazy was, while Shooting Star eyed Night Stripe, who had all but rushed to them, near in tears, about to fall to his knees from lack breath.

"You okay, buddy; you have been staring off for a while now?" Shooting Star spoke to him, breaking him from his train a thought, with a spook jump to the other.

He gave a nod, a feeble smile in place, finally picking a water bottle, getting another one, in case for his mother was in need of a drink. She shouldn't eat or drink anything, up till now, but a cooling bottle for her sweat beating head, would be good enough.

"You want to talk about what happen in there?" Shooting Star kept pressing.

Night Stripe only shook his head, wanting the other to drop it, and thankfully he did for now.

Parasol had a sigh of echoing for them, Shooting Star glance to her, having the latter shake off what she was thinking. Though it was clear in mind what she wanted to say, which Shooting Star echoed out for Night Stripe.

"Is there anything to help? Anything at all, Night Stripe, come on buddy, don't be like this, and come on don't let her see you like this. Dude . . ."

Night Stripe looked to Shooting Star, giving him a lone sign, before soon a nurse came up to them. Asking for which one was Night Stripe, who moved closer with a raised hand, which he was, who, she was asking for, the nurse gave a smile to him, before speaking.

"You are to come with me, we are about to move your mother to another room. She's asked for you to be by her, come on now."

Though scared of full pain was on his face, he followed, and signing to Parasol he would be back as soon as he could, before he and nurse were long gone.

"You want to make the call or should I?"

"Who's going to watch the royal twinge?"

Parasol and Shooting Star glanced at each other, debating between themselves. Shooting Star soon left, leaving Parasol where she stood, eyes down the hall once more, upon seeing Hazy's mother leave the room, just as a doctor went in.

Sometime later, after hours have passed and night time was taking a toll on the sky, marking close to sundown. Hazy resting, much worn out, larger than life black bags hang under her eyes from stress, while Night Stripe watched over her. Nearby where the twins that were sleeping away, only hearing a few gurgles from them, not knowing of the world around them.

Night Stripe stroke some of his mother's hair out of her face, still damp from sweat, but she was resting, with a final pull up of her blanket over her shoulders, arms in, as one of them before held for him to hold in hand to be close, but she was long in dream land.

Moving quietly, he was in front of the basket of where the twins slept. A boy and a girl; both lovely and wonderful of a sight, as he told his mother when she asked how they during the birthing, there wasn't one thing to change about them; no matter what.

The boy took very much after his mother in looks while in a darker shade, with tuffs of Jaded Embers dark navy hair. Though the prime of emerald rim eyes weren't hard to miss, it was something right away, Hazy's mother boasted about.

Even more see that girl also had the same colored eyes; she well took after her father's tint base, but a darker shade of her mother and grandmother's hair where the strong roots of tuff on her head.

Both though, were bouncing, a trait from their mother. Night Stripe recalled well his mother saying that to him, even though he would never confirm nor denied the fact. If anything to him, he was glad they were both healthy, nothing out of the norm for them, they would likely, grow up without huge problems akin to their elder brother, to which he was very fine with, Night Stripe could never bear the thought of them, going through things like he had, never, and for him, he would try to keep it that way, as much as he can, for them.

He reached out a lone hand, using a lone finger and stroking the side of the girl's face, feeling the softness of it, noticing he was shaking but he held, knowing soon, there would be times, like this, where he'll never have the bravery to go near them. Even, more in mind that Hazy's mother was going to stick around awhile longer.

"Night Stripe, is everything okay?" A hush voice spoke out.

He turned a bit to face Fluttershy, who came around midway of his mother going into labor, visiting, even brought stuff animals for the twins. She was there, because his friends wanted him to have calming company, that would help ease the tension, that was very thick and growing with his family at the moment. Any other time, he would push help away, but after another variance with his grandmother, while he looked at his siblings through a glass window, being cleaned, he was alone to bear that pain.

"May I see them?" She asked.

He nodded, ushering her over, quietly not to wake his mother, signing in greeting to her and the names of the twins.

"Those are cute . . . which one is which . . . okay the girl is Little Swift, what a little cutie . . . and the boy is Marble Sketch, what kind of name is that . . . oh, I see, family name, and okay I get it now." Fluttershy spoke, leaning in a bit, to fix the blanket just an inch.

Silence filled between the two. Night Stripe signed a while later, once, after smoothing some of Marble Sketch's tuff of hair down in a calming matter, when he started to fuss.

"What are you thanking me for?" Fluttershy asked when Night Stripe was back looking at her, after making sure his siblings were fine.

He only shrugs with a smile, replying her company just made him glad about certain things.

"What are those?"

Again he gave a shrug.

"Would you call it me being your friend?"

He gave her an unsure look, not giving a reply, and soon left Fluttershy to watch the twins when his mother started to wake up, after a while, never even bothered to answer her question. Though, Fluttershy didn't mind, because she wasn't sure, if he even wanted to call her friend, just someone was nice to be around and even that somewhat come near being a low rate acquaintance.

Though, she recall, they had still another year of school, to figure it out. Remember some pages from his notebook; it is going to take time. And time was really, what some people had, even at moments like this.


	19. Too Much of a Good Thing

Chapter 8: Too Much of a Good Thing

With the birth of the twins, Hazy was soon able to go home, one last second check over views with the doctor, resting and such other things. Night Stripe packed the van with the contributions nurses, friends and co-workers of Hazy's workplace, some from Night Stripes' own friends, were in the loading area, his mother Hazy in the back, near her offspring, Hazy's mother was taking her time to be out of sight, most likely to save face.

"Everything all set, Night Stripe?" Hazy asked, when hearing the truck door shut, upon seeing her son appear by the sliding door, giving her a nod when hearing her question.

Night Stripe brought along from the back a blanket, remembering that his mother when she last woke up was feeling very cold, and handed it to her, just in case. Glancing at the twins, safely tucked in the portable carries that were buckled down. Both changed, fed, and peacefully asleep.

"You may go now, Inkwell."

Night Stripe turned to face his grandmother, when hearing her tired and harsh voice, he nodded, giving his mother one last goodbye, telling her that he would see her soon. The disappointment his mother's face wore, hurt him deeply, but he didn't want her to be stressed. To that, he closed the van slide door, with a click, moving away from the van and his grandmother, eyes off anywhere but looking at her; who was nearby with glaring green eyes.

"I will never understand of how you enthralled my daughter in keeping you this long, or how that man middle standers was passable enough make this a joke now. You're repudiated that got lucky; understand that, for you'll be nothing else to this family."

He eyed her once, stiffly his shoulders shrug, wishing her well and walked away. Refining his goggles twice already, as the frames fogged up from overheated excess, he wanted to cry, but held. Walking down the opposite of where the van was going, letting the calming summer day, take the ride for his mind to clear.

Thinking he would have to apologize to his friends, for lying what time to meet him, Shooting Star helping covering for his boss on the news, and giving him the remaining of the summer off, to be at home, if his boss knew the whole story, those days would have been used as working but not so. Night Stripe already didn't want any sparks of hatred between his friends or grandmother to grow worst; lying saved the trouble for now, with the hours before were enough, for everyone. He'll make it up to them, somehow.

Breathing was he could do, as he walked, pleading in mind for his father to come home soon, if anything for his mother's sake of the children's well beings. For now, he was very glad his grandmother had gone too far, but it was only time, before she made a move, and there no turning back from it.

Before Night Stripe ended up at the park, warm day it was, bearable at best, but still he took a path that scared away through the grass lands, finding a place where less people were having a good day out in the sun, and just sat down on a patch that was a good enough and near a tree for shade, to keep the heat off, removed his light blue vest jacket, rolling it up and placed it near his person, leaning on the tree, looking up passed the branches and to the sky, left to think.

Meanwhile, on another side of town, Fluttershy was busy with her friends on her off day, working for the party, it was going well, so far their planning was going smoothly to where, magical moments got out of hand. The party wasn't until the next after, but it was best to be safe than sorry.

"Fluttershy, where were you the day before yesterday?" Applejack asked, tuning her base guitar, while the others were off doing other things, Rainbow Dash was getting an earful from Pinkie Pie on the turn meaning of parties, so the talk between Fluttershy and Applejack were blocked out.

"Night Stripe's siblings were born and I went to see how things went. The twins were just too cute for words."

Applejack gave a halfhearted laugh, before saying. "Their cute now, they'll be trouble later. If he wants, just tell him to ask me, raising Applebloom was no picnic."

Fluttershy gave a nod in understanding and giggle, remember all the tales Applejack would talked about Applebloom or even Big McIntosh just driving her crazy to no end.

"I'm sure if Night Stripe is worry about something, he'll ask you . . . well you know what I mean any way." Fluttershy stated back, finding what she ended with, didn't suit her well, but went with it.

"So, are he and his friends coming to party?" Applejack asked, in hopes to change the topic away from siblings.

"Parasol and Shooting Star, I believe they will, Night Stripe might stay with his mother, keep an eye on her."

"Alright, let's try this one more time. And if I get streamers shot in my face one more time . . ."

"You just don't understand the full knowing of streamers, do you want to watch the video about party history again, Dashy?"

"No." Rainbow Dash replied with ease, before looking to the others, saying. "Okay, let's try again."

"How did you get the place for yourself, from the Cakes, Pinkie?" Asked Sunset Shimmer; with a pondering look as she said it, waiting for an answer, which didn't take long to get.

"They're off seeing family out of the town, I told them about the party and they were okay with it. Anything breaks, it is on me, but I am up for it!" Pinkie Pie replied back.

After some clambering, they got set to do a retry and hoping for the best.

Elsewhere, Parasol and Shooting Star were at a coffee shop, relaxing outside on the outdoor seating areas, chatting away.

"Do you think he'll tell us the full story?"

"I wouldn't hold it to him, Parasol, knowing him. Night Stripe is already thinking of a way to say sorry to us, after lying to meet up with him. Though, can you blame him?"

Parasol shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee, savoring the flavor before speaking again. "No, I can't, I be in a mess by now if I lived the way he has it. Next year is going to suck."

"I'm sure you guys can handle without me, plus you got Fluttershy and her friends for help." Shooting Star told her, trying to her calm, as she just simmer of thoughts, he wanted nothing to know about.

"He would never go for it. You have any idea how long it took him to just know about schooling problems before he almost got held back on our first year? He'll never open up to others, he get's terrified off from someone just touching him, he doesn't want people in his world . . . I hate that woman!"

Parasol ended with defeat, landing her head with a weighty thud on the table. Jittering it enough, which it almost knocked off the coffee shop contends off. Her body urges a growling groan of the fact. Just staying like, letting, just letting, herself, settle down enough to figure things out, leaving poor Shooting Star alone, in a awkward silence.

He took a sip of his coffee, just letting the time tick away, looking elsewhere, waiting, though it didn't stop him from speaking.

"If Night Stripe was here, he tell you not to put the blame on someone for reasons not everyone could understand, even if for a person like her. That's a matter he wants no one part of. But you're right, he won't let anyone in. Did he even let us in?"

Parasol bolded up from her seat, fire in her eyes, Shooting Star did his best not to grin, hiding with his drink.

"Pay the bill. I need to find a gloomier and slap him silly. And then dragged; his sorry butt of him back alive, if needed be, no scratch that, yes!"

With that, she was gone, and leaving Shooting Star alone. Doing as she said, follow slow in turn, happy to see how things will go now.

Before long, nights fades into new days, near nightfall as of now, in the heart of the town.

Lively and bright, coming from a cake house, that Night Stripe found him being dragged to, he would complain about it, but the last few days just drained him out to care. Just lost, not close enough to forget his surroundings, recalling very well as to when he was strip of his clothes and tossed a white button-up shirt and light gray slacks plus other clothing, soon pushed into the bathroom, having only a certain gal warning for him to bathe and such before even leaving the room.

Leading up to now, sparing among other things Parasol has no shame in doing, if it meant to be forgotten quicker the better. For when Parasol got scary, there were at times, of no turning back.

"There is also food, and good thing I don't feel like cooking, so you better stuff up before you are mucked up, got it?" Parasol stating back with a mocking warning tone, as she pulled Night Stripe along behind her, Shooting Star taking pace with his friend being yanked along.

Night Stripe turns to face Shooting Star with a pleading look, nudging his head towards Parasol.

"You are on your own, buddy, I can't help you there." Was his only replying back, to his friend, not that he didn't mind as well being bantering him too.

Shooting Star gave laugh to the sour face Night Stripe gave me, laughing harder when they reached the front door, Parasol knocking a moment, and right when it open, pushed Night Stripe in, within inches of who answered the door.

"Night Stripe, well hello, I didn't know you would come." Replied Raven over the sound of loud music, with a good old natural smile, that made, those long forgotten strings coming back to tug.

He greeted her, glaring at his friends who walked on, leaving the two, in the two at the entrance. Once Night Stripe moved out of the way, Raven shut the door, blushing up a storm on his face, heated glares were off to wherever his friends ditched to.

"How is your mother?" He heard Raven asked, turning on a dime with his emotions, passing that as an old tiring habit he did, to fade away the real distraught, when it came to Raven, to in soon reply back to her, with a somewhat force smile.

"That's great to hear, want to get something at the snack bar, come on."

He could only follow.

On over side of the room, where the band played, Rainbow and Rarity played off each other on music tune; Apple jack covered the basics, while Pinkie Pie did the drums. At first glance over, near off the sides, which could have been missed, Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy added their own takes, all paying in perfect velocity.

Night Stripe looked through the small crowd that showed up, besides of few people, he had no idea who anyone was. Unknowingly stepped closer to Raven for support, as that fact, scared him some wits asinine.

His thoughts were cut off where he felt a plate being handed to him, when it tapped his elbow, which he grabbed, thanking Raven, and they went to go find a place to sit. Talking over the sound of the music, enjoy each other's company, to some degree.

"Noteworthy got sick with the flu, so it's just me here, glad to find a familiar face that isn't busy. How your summer been so far . . . that good, great . . . not much on my end, there has been problems at my summer job, but not anything I can't handle . . . thanks, oh, about your mom, you said twins, right . . . that is so sweet, and what adorable names, did you pick one . . . ah, well still clever."

After a while, they just got lost in talking, refreshing to way back at the dance it felt akin to, this was great for Night Stripe, though he was inner lost as to why the tugs came back. Thinking maybe, it was just a fleeting thought, of not able to fully let go, was it. Yet, he pushed it away, Raven was happy; no point is tossing it away from her.

He couldn't, even if he tried, smiling on while they talked, enjoying of how the party was going. Fluttershy and her friends were really good, and it ended up being the two's next topic.

"I wonder if they'll do that musical trick they did last year, which by the way was tremendous."

Night Stripe asked her what trick she was talking about.

"It is just something you have to see to believe."

He took her word for it, watching the band play, until finally they changed it up and had Vinyl Scratch take over on the DJ disk table, while some took a break, Night Stripe noticed Fluttershy coming over, a shy smile in place, he waved to her in greeting, which was return, Raven took insight what before her.

"Hey, I didn't know you would come, your mom gave you the okay?"

He gave a somewhat true reply, but was honest that Parasol and Shooting Star dragged him here. Soon he offers her a seat, which she took close by Raven, who she also said hello to.

"Hi Raven, it's nice to see you, glad you could make it? Is Noteworthy here too?"

"No, he was sick with the flu and had to stay in bed, he wanted to me to come for the both of us. Which is fine, Night Stripe is keeping me company." Who soon she looked to, and asked him the following, the moment she could. "You and Fluttershy hang out, personal I mean?"

Night Stripe gave a shrug that had a dose of a nod to it.

"We don't hang out that often, but when we can, we just go for walks or see a movie." Fluttershy told her.

"Yeah, I saw you than too, was the movie good?"

"Sure was, it was a remake of an old one black and white film Night Stripe has, and wanted to really see it. I liked it, though he wasn't all that pleased with it."

Night Stripe waved her off, grin is place, upon soon hearing what else Fluttershy added in answering to Raven's question.

"Was anyone else with you guys?"

"Yeah, Parasol, Shooting Star, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer were there too, thanks to Rainbow and Shooting Star, we almost got kicked out though. What movie were you seeing?"

"I was with Noteworthy, I, umm, don't remember much of it. A comedy I think." Raven answered, a light hue of pink splashed over her nose, Fluttershy made no note to it.

Both went unnoticed to Night Stripe flinching when he saw Raven's suddenly shy way, it didn't do well with the tugs he felt, soon he excused himself that he needed some air, leaving the young two ladies alone. As he went through a maze of dancers, trying to find a place to breathe, and calm his sped up and hurting heart, hoping soon to have that feeling go away.

"Are you and Night Stripe seeing each other?"

"As in what are you asking?"

"Dating; Night Stripe and you, dating as a couple?"

Fluttershy felt embarrassed, to a whole new shade of red, calming down enough, to state back Raven had it all wrong and what brought that up.

"Shooting Star told me, that at the dance Night Stripe was going to tell how he felt about someone, but he found that they were seeing someone else, I thought maybe you were the one he was seeing to forget about, though it doesn't sound like something he would do, but not speaking about is also less like him. I just being sure." Raven said with bluntness, before looking out the dancing floor, looking for someone, before going back to Fluttershy, saying soon. "Though knowing Shooting Star, that guy, he's just yanking my chain, because I worry about Night Stripe like a little brother, I just to make sure everything is okay with him."

Fluttershy sat there, eyes wide a bit, finally replying back. "No, we are not seeing each other, and I didn't know about that at the dance, but wow, he never told her. He must have his reasons."

"If you like someone, everyone is so; there is no reason to hold back and at least telling them. Even if you know they'll say they don't return the feeling."

"Not everyone is alike, Raven; he must really care about this person if he doesn't want to say anything to them. I don't know about you, but I think that's sweet."

"If you knew a boy liked you, but never said it, you wouldn't do anything about it hear him out?"

Fluttershy thought about it, before nodded. "Yes, I would be fine with it."

"Even, just even . . . if it was the other way around, what about then, hmm?"

"If I never told someone how I felt for them? It would be too much of a good thing, which I like someone, but I was thinking, maybe they could do better."

"Fluttershy, you are too kind for your own good."

"So have I been told . . . I need to head back, enjoy the party, okay? Bye."

"Bye!" Raven called back over the loud beating music.

Upstairs, above the cake shop, in the living area, wondering around Night Stripe did, until finding an large window to look out, having a nook to sit on, making it easy for him to relax now, having the loudness below echoing through the flooring, which he didn't mind. Eyes looked out the now open window, having the night chill calm his burning face.

Disappointment fell on his face, feeling nothing else but being sheer meaning of pathetic. Leaning his head again the sill, goggles off so they won't fog up, feeling wetness run down his face, that tug ache in his chest growing, with every heave of breath he took.

Thinking over and over, that he should be in excess of Raven now, it was long enough; Night Stripe had things to keep him busy, focus on things that should matter. Then, just like that, seeing her eyes of happiness, and the world comes crashing down him, Night Stripe, lost even more now, did he do something wrong in trying to move on, maybe when he could, asked his boss for some longer hours, he just needed to be busy and this feeling would go away.

He sigh with ease, the wetness though on his face, only seem thicken in thought. Night Stripe shook off the feeling, emotional and none, to make it go away, without knowing he bumps his head against the sill.

"Are you okay?" He hears Fluttershy's voice, footsteps nearing, and hands hovering near his head of where he bumped it.

He batted her away, gently, blinding looking for where he placed his goggles to slip back on, but came up empty handed. He felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him from searching for them, having seeing the fuzzy outline of them, reaching for them, but they were farther than they were, making him lean in, bumping into her, feeling her lips grazing his cheek.

This went beyond from what he wanted from her, hue of red wasn't helping, as Night Stripe tried to fight the uncalled for motion given from the other. It was just an accident, and both gladly knew that.

"Fluttershy, where are you?"

Upon hearing the voice, Fluttershy backed away, ashamed of what she did.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Night Stripe . . . I didn't mean . . ."

Night Stripe placed his goggles on, at first not looking at her to refit his goggles back on, tears now long forgotten. And sadly, despite of how so, he was grateful, but didn't dare tell her that. His face very red and looked to her and his eyes went wide at the sight of her. Face went from bashful red to shock white. Slowly he rose from his seat, stepping away from her, beyond scared from what he saw.

At first it felt like a trick, until seeing a twitch that match her way of moving, all too graceful to be fake. He had to get away, on safety reaction alone, running was the wisest choice, to which he left with haste, not stopping when he was being spoken to from questioning or yelling. He had to get away from whatever that was, that was far from normal, he didn't care where, just anywhere was fine.

Ignoring what the tugs in his heart told him.

Fluttershy at first lost, of why he acted like that, thinking it was the closeness, until looking at the reflection of the windows that were coated in dark night stars, and saw it.

"Oh no . . ."

"Fluttershy, are you up . . . hey there you are, what's up? You ran off like that, don't worry everyone thinks its part of the show, it will wear off soon." Sunset Shimmer told her, but when seeing the fearful look fully of the other, she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I-I . . . thought t-t-they w-w-would h-have been gone, b-but . . . I'm sorry."

"For what, Fluttershy talk to me, you are scaring me here."

Fluttershy just went quiet, being reassured by a hug by her friend, patting her back, while quiet tears fell from her face. Unsure, even now, for what the reason was; for that she loss a chance of friend outside her group or that the secret she and friends within held because of this. She wasn't sure, and that only made the tears fall more.


	20. The Secrets part 1 What Does it Mean

Chapter 9: The Secrets part 1; What Does it Mean

"I am running out of ways to cheer her up." A very conquered Pinkie Pie replied, walking down the stairs, seeing her friends down at the cake shop, restlessly taking a seat at the table, eyeing at her friends.

The shop closed for the day, having the place cleaned, and quiet down after party. The crowd of girls still there, to spend the two nights after that, would be in higher spirits, if of a certain of theirs would just come down stairs, and open the door of the room, she locked herself in.

"Did she anything to you Sunset or maybe even I don't know, before just being . . . that?" Rainbow Dash asked; nudging her head to the staircase Pinkie Pie came from not long ago, leaning against a wooden beam that splinted space between the dining area and the kitchen.

Sunset unsure what to reply back, seating between Rarity and Applejack, the tender subject was easy to speak about, seeing as Twilight left early at that hour to see her brother and sister-in-law at the airport, one problem taken care, still left one left to deal with.

"Not much. I thought for how we were playing that wouldn't happen, Fluttershy just ran before I could tell it was fine, when I finally found her . . . she was just crying, saying sorry over and over."

"Sorry for what, is what I am sure all of us want to know." Applejack stated.

"I do agree there, dear Applejack, the poor thing, I wish she talk about to us." Rarity approved with her southern manner friend.

They all turn to Pinkie Pie when she took a rather perceptible breath, before speaking.

"You know, since what has been happen the last two years, we had to keep quiet about this. Besides; ourselves and maybe a few other people we deeply trust, know about what we can do and how it happen. Maybe Fluttershy was with someone, still in her magical form, and the person, who didn't know about it, found out! And with how she is acting now, she must really care about the person, to some extent, that maybe how the person responded hurt Fluttershy. Let's also not forget, also spilled the beans about our little magic trick . . . but somehow found out it wasn't a trick-trick." Pinkie Pie stopped, having another breath, before adding. "Though it is only a hunch . . . the wings are very frail, she might have got them stuck and yanked too hard, something like that, yeah!"

Pinkie Pie bolded from her seating spot, going into the kitchen fetching a bottle, soon running up the stairs, shouting as she did so.

"Fluttershy is you're back hurting, I have some medicine cream for the pain. Put some on and come out and play . . . Fluttershy! We still have some summer vacation left, don't stay in there forever!"

Leaving for the others, in trying to catch on the speeding talk, this bounced off words around Pinkie Pie, now just having them lost for the most part.

"Sunset, was there anyone with Fluttershy when you got up there, or left when you found her?" Applejack asked, somewhat believing what Pinkie Pie said.

"No, when I found her, she was alone." Sunset Shimmer answered back, rethinking of how the night went, before stating back, with lack of sureness. "I did bump into someone, on the way there, but they left so quickly, I didn't know who it was with lack of hallway light there was. So maybe, that's who."

"There aren't that many people any of us hanged out with let alone know about it, the ones that come to mind that showed up to the party are Thunderlane, Roma, Night Knight, Whiplash, some of the wonderbolts players, Derpy, Sunshine Splash, Junebug, Bulky Biceps, Comet Tail, and Twi's flashy boy were the only ones I saw around." Rainbow Dash named off half hearted in response, also trying to figure it out.

"That's just this summer though, what about during school or at home really; when we were practicing at the school. Someone could have been passing by; let's not forget some close class too, oh my. Let's not forget of how some of our families reacted, oh dear, oh dear."

Applejack shot from her seat, circling the dining area for a bit, glancing at her friends, not focusing on the yammering that was happening up stairs.

"Let's just take this for now; whatever happened with Fluttershy hasn't gotten worst, let's keep that in mind. No one has shown up, asking questions, so there is a chance . . . if there was a person with Fluttershy, they hadn't said anything." Speaking and pacing as she spoke, eyeing her friends as she did so. "In all honesty, the only real worry we have here is Flutters upstairs, who in need of cheering up. We won't get the bottom of this, or until Fluttershy talks about it at least, but we can't rush it." Applejack warned, before going on. "If we push her in talking it out of her, it will only do more harm than good, we'll have to wait. As bad as it sounds, that's all we got." She pointed to Rainbow Dash, who gave a frustrated look, before going on. "And if things get worst . . . well we'll just stick together through it all."

"It's hasn't failed us so far." Sunset Shimmer stated, moving from her seat to where upstairs case was, glancing way of it, before back to her associates. "And Applejack is right, if this does that way, we are on our own. Twilight's told me the last time was just a chance of sheer luck it worked before; even trying again, would end horrible in results. Beyond just basically the portal infringement from unstable power, so even that, we can't risk it."

"What does that mean for now than?" Rarity asked, unsure on what else to say, too upset to think straight now, with the more weight there was to everything.

"We just wait and hope for the best?" Rainbow Dash added, in a questionable tone of unpleasantness.

"More or less, yes that's what we have to do." Sunset Shimmer answered.

Before anything else could have been said, the creak of an door opening and a cheerful Pinkie Pie were heard from upstairs, soon set of two steps came down, Pinkie Pie smiling happily while a sad but mellow Fluttershy came down to meet the others.

"Have you settled down now, sugar?" Asked Applejack, moving closer the pair, as the rest of group vary in distances of being close or not, but there for their sadden friend.

"Y-yes, b-b-but I-I n-needs t-to g-g-get h-ho-home and chi-check on Angel. A-and I-I got work s-soon."

"You want any of us to come along?"

She shook her head, slowly making to the front end of the store, stiffly in her walk.

"Fluttershy, please know we are here for you. Okay?" Rainbow Dash told her, finding the right words to say, still flustered, but it was said.

"I-I know. I'll s-s-see y-you g-gag-guys a-a-around. B-bye g-gag-guys . . ." The last words were much too soft to catch, but they understood what she was trying to say.

With that, Fluttershy was gone, leaving the group in figuring out what to do.

Meanwhile, over at Shooting Star's house, he stood in front the guest room, knocking on the door for maybe the sixth time, food in hand, worried sketched on his face, clearing his throat again before speaking.

"Night Stripe, come on open the door, you have been in long enough. I called your work place, told them you caught a bug, and wanted to stay in bed, but come on, come out, I got your lunch for you." He called out, knocking again on the door, unsure what else to do, before speaking again. "Look man, I am going to be late, the food is by the door, I hope not to find it in the trash, got it. I got to go now, come out if you do, while I'm gone."

Inside the room, Night Stripe heard his friend leaving footsteps, back to the door, sitting at the desk, arms folded with his head on top resting on them. Eyes so wide, blinking fast with a slight shivering of something, unsettling passed in thought.

Goggled covered eyes just focused on the pale walls from where he sat, lost in thought, shoulders closing in to suppress a shake this time, working little, but had some control. Breathing still uneven, but mirror that of a panic attack as before, yet he felt breathless.

With a heavy sigh, rose to sit up in his seat, looking at the time of the ticking clock by his bed, he's been in this spot for a few hours now, debating to do the same thing again, on the bed again like when he came back, or just his head back the desk. To do nothing else and think on what he saw.

It wasn't human, yet the thoughts of pushing to blame on bad horror films or too much fiction could have been cause of his reaction to Fluttershy. Him running he regretted, but for the reasons he wasn't fully sure of, as he stayed seat, leaning into his chair now and look up to the ceiling, thinking.

It wasn't normal. It wasn't normal. It was far normal; Night Stripe got that, and what didn't help when he asked his friends on the matter of what he saw. Ears and wings, workable, and responded like animal would do, if scared or threaten.

Night Stripe now understanding; from Parasol when she told him about certain things that happen at school, now very glad he didn't go, but at price to what he saw, thinking back on what Parasol said.

_"It was just a lot of crazy things, Night Stripe." Parasol said to him._

_In response he asked to expand on that._

_"I can't really say . . . I don't remember much, I think most of the school has blocked that out as a high end school prank by now. Why are you asking about this?" Parasol asked, making dinner at Shooting Star's place, latter of which made himself vanish to pick up a call from a certain someone._

_Night Stripe asked about the Rainbowboom's music trick, as Raven called it, from what he remembered._

_"It's pretty awesome how they do that, special effects have gotten really this day and age, huh?"_

_That left Night Stripe speechless in a matter of speaking, with his eyes just wide in confusion to just how, casual Parasol said that, so he didn't add anything to it._

Now he wished he did, but choose not to, recalling currently of whom he saw having abnormal body parts where they, certainly didn't belong. So lost on how to take this, knowing on telling the truth, no one would believe, not with how everyone else saw it, from what Parasol told him.

With another sigh leaving him, he rose from his seat, going to his bag that was placed under the bed, reaching for it. Dropping it on the bed once he found it, not with much care, looking for the zipper to open, nosing through it, until he found what he was looking for, soon pushing the bag to the side, and lay down on the bed at the head of it.

Opening what he found, having a pencil rolled free from it, onto his lap, which he soon grabbed. Finding a blank page in the book he had. Doing what he would normally do, when things just too much for him, writing. Thinking once everything was out of his head, it would be clearer, and maybe an answer would so also come.

It wasn't much, but as right now, with not wanting to talk to anyone, or even leaving the room altogether. It was all he had at this moment.

**What does it mean on what the eyes see now, but memoires before say something else?**

He looked down at the question thought, it was a normal started for him, and soon he was writing away, trying to make sense of everything that happened up to now. All the way back on what he thought about life to maybe, that there was some things like can't explain.

To what can't be explain, for better or worse, relied more on the person who witness it. And that left him only lost more now.

**I'm sorry.**

Were the last words he wrote before throwing the book far from him, turning to his side, unsure, lost, and in pain that ached his body cold all over. In a moment like that, he somewhat sat up again, looking out to the window by him, where the desk was, nightfall was coming, but where he could see, the mountains.

With sad eyes, he looked to it, having another thought of what life could have been, before soon leaving the room. Finding the food by his door, as Shooting Star said, to quiet his stomach he ate what was there, taking the plate with him and placed in the kitchen sink. Before soon he was in the living room, at the front door, opening it and closing it, with a soft click.


	21. The Secrets part 2 Time Wasting

Chapter 9: The Secrets part 2; Time Wasting

"Come high or low waters, woman, I want you out of this house!" Tried wasp of the voice was, of a male, very clear at his wits ends.

"Is that anyway to speak to me? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even still have a roof over your head or better yet, have any well way supporting your family." Elder in muse that voice was, fulsome, and sharp as a flawless diamond glass.

"Mother, please, we are grateful for what you have done, but you have over stayed your welcome. You promised, Jaded is home now, you can go . . . now."

The elder woman to look to her daughter, eyes hotly in spite, even in the words didn't lack it.

"And what of that thing, do you really think I would leave, still knowing that sad excuse of a . . . child still lives here, would that be so wise, even with the younglings, and what if they catch what that thing has? I don't want any of my kin catching a filthy snowcap's retardation . . ."

"That's it! Get out of my house, now!" Jaded Ember now beyond heated with unsettling anger; had all but pushed his mother-in-law out the door, with a slam, winching when hearing his younger children crying; from their room, from the sudden noise.

Looking over his left shoulder, seeing his wife going back in a rush down the hallway to the nursing room, hushing the babies; though her own shuddering of cries didn't go unnoticed, even when she finally hushed the babies, upon feeling the arms of her husband wrapped around her, in a soothing matter.

"Hazy . . ."

"Don't say it. Please, I would think after that, entire she finally won . . . please don't."

He made response back, rocking back and forth with her, in time while she rocked the crib, the little ones insides, fussing but enough in peace to rest again. Their parents looked down on them, worn out by the passing days, worried enough that their eldest had gone missing, the days up to now, haven't been very kind.

"He's all okay, right, he's just gone off to see them right? Jaded . . ." Hazy voiced tried to speak, but still full with hiccups, tears still fresh on her face, hands tightly gripping the edge of the crib, when feeling Jaded's grip around her tauten as well.

"He's fine." He stated simply, letting go of his wife, softy turning her away from the crib, as he slowly dragged her out of the nursing room, leaving the door just ajar, as they headed for the living room, for some peace of mind.

Jaded noticed a scrapbook lying on the coffee table, muted in colors, as it had aged for some time. Out of old habit now, he grabbed it, opening it carefully, slowly turning the pages so none of the pictures fell out.

"He's always been a handful." Jaded stated, though he wore a fond grin on his face, eyeing picture of passing picture, enjoying and even eye rolling some of the things, the pictures held.

"That boy is our handful though." Hazy said just in the way, raising a hand to a certain picture, making her gasped a laugh at the memory of it. Stopping at certain picture, that made her smile drop only a fraction of itself, before speaking out. "I swear nothing hurts more of when you can't hug your child, because of other's misjudging."

"Oh come now, not this again."

"Three years, Jaded, you owe me three years of hugs."

"Two and half, he's been more open as of late." He answered back, moving onto the next page, which got him to chuckled a bit, even to solicit a question. "I know the answer to this, but I can't understand him and his love for winter, how hasn't he caught sickness because of it?"

"He's been getting used to this weather, from when we moved, he doesn't take ice baths that often anymore." Hazy replied, turning to the next page, implying next. "Though, if it makes him happy, I'm not going to stop him."

"The frostbite will be you on that fault." Jaded said back, grinning wider, when feeling Hazy lips pressed to his check, in soothing and understand of what he meant. Soon he changes the page.

"He'll come back."

"When he's ready . . . no matter what that woman says, he's got a good head on his shoulders, he will."

"It doesn't stop me from worrying, honey."

Jaded only nodded back, turning to the next page, seeing the past helped with the weight he felt on his shoulders, finally able to come back from work, but sadly to come home to this, it wasn't the best welcoming. Yet, sadly, he knew it could have been worst, glancing to his wife as she rested her head on his stiff and tired shoulder, they sat there, in quietness, enough to hear if one of the twins wakes up in a fuss again.

Meanwhile off near the borderline of Frozen North Mountain Valley, sleet fell from the sky, harden in fall for the temperature taking its way, were only slowly dropping by days, at nights freezing within seconds of contact, inside the mini mart did what it could to hold back the chill, just enough.

"You quite made a dumb move on your end, sonny, taking a train when weather like this is going to get worst . . . mind filling me on this? Can't be wise for you, where are your parents anyway?" Asked the store clerk, of whom; was standing by the shelves, restocking, eyeing the boy that stood near the window, holding a warm drink in hand, much thanks for the store clerk, and the younger one's mind elsewhere.

Soft off season music played through the store, the boy's breath fogged the window of where he stood, eyes looking out, searching for something. When unsure, turned to the store clerk, signing the best he could for a pen and paper.

After sometime, the request for it was finally brought to him, sparing to finish his got drink before writing something down, handing it to the store clerk.

"Hmm, that's a bit ways from here, kid, a real shame though. Any reason you want to go there?" The store asked, handing back the paper, for it to written on again, before having to see what on there again, soon answering. "Sorry for your lost, there. I think if you head just down the path sides of the store east of here, stay close to the tracks, about a less than a mile, I think you'll find it there."

The store clerk handed the note back, sadden eyes looked to the child.

"You were once a local in those parts, huh, explains why you came from the south, hope you are being taken care of?"

The boy nodded, with a smile, switching sides of the paper for a blank spot before writing on it. Soon he handed to the store clerk.

"You take care now kid, try to call your parents or something though, they must be worry about you."

The boy gave another nod, before finding himself, quickly out the door, back in the cold sleet, that was very welcoming compare to the humid south. Heading east way by the tracks, he made through the sleet storm, glad to see it had finally lighten up, even though it thicken his clothes stiff from frozen sleet, and it made the travel more bearable as it could. In careful steps, kicked sides of the tracks to be sure, he didn't stray his way, now and then, before coming across where a granite wall rested. Sleet built up, but only a bothering at best, as he leaned closed to it, reading the names on it. Using only his memory on what he was looking for.

Wiping away sleet from his goggles, bending close to read what was on the well craved black hue granite, slowly finding what he was looking for, sitting on his knees on the cold and freezing wet ground, running a hand over the wall piece that was before him, a ghost of a smile of his face.

In a fleeting second, the boy ended with resting his forehead on the wall, shoulders shaking not of cold, but that of a missed world, that could have been. Yet, within, there was no doubt, despite everything, there was nothing that needed change.

Light of a siren went off in the distance, flashing lights of red and blue appeared behind the boy after maybe long into night hours alone, with no one but his thoughts and the wall, and he didn't turn yet, wanting to be alone just a little longer. Lost in the world, that could have been his home, to be only now just a time wasting thought, of a home that wasn't his, not anymore. But it set him at ease, even more, when a voice behind him spoke.

"Night Stripe Inkwell, it's time to come home now." An police officer spoke out.

He applied to older man, slowly standing up, running a hand over the slab, mouthing words to it, a soundless voice those engraves could only hear. Before soon, turning around and going home, his home.


	22. The Secrets part 3 LIPAI

Chapter 9: The Secrets part 3; Letting It Pass as Is

The animal shelter was living; a nice change of pace, for it was becoming donation event and give an animal a home, it just a nice way to start off the end of summer and launch of autumn, it was peaceful. Fluttershy busying herself, with grooming a golden Labrador, in time for the large dog breed adoption event time.

"You are going to fluffed up for your new owners, yes you are." Fluttershy cooed to the young lab, scrubbing its sides.

"Hey, you still back here Flutters, is big girl Kizmit ready?" Called a voice behind her, looking over her should, with a smile.

"Just about, hold on!" She answered, off looking for a towel as fast as she could, but was too late, as the lab shook most of the water off, getting both of the worker.

Both shuddering with laughter, Fluttershy moving in to get the rest of the remaining wetness off the dog, leaving her and co-worker douse in dog bath water. Tender Fluttershy was, soon the dog was clean, rushing over to the co-worker, begging no doubt for treats.

"Know this Kizmit, I never liked you . . . but here you go." The co-worker stated to the dog, reaching in her shirt pouch for a treat, tossing it in the air for the lab to catch, leaving for the co-worker saying. "Despite that, I could almost miss you."

Fluttershy gave a laugh to the humor tone her co-worker was using, going to dismiss the bath tub to drain it, and cleaning up the bathing area. Hearing her co-worker and the dog bonding behind her, soon turning to them, when finally done; glancing at the clock for the time, surprise for how much has passed.

"How is everything going out front, Tealove?" Fluttershy asked tossing the remaining of dirty towels into a basket to wash later.

"Fine for the most part, we haven't gotten nearly as much donations as of last year, but we are making due. Seven pets now have homes; I think that alone should count for something."

Fluttershy gave a nod, with a reply. "Agreed, you think we'll have anyone thinking of having Kizmit here?" Ending with eyeing the dog, just giving lots of love to Tealove, who tried to push her off her hip when jumping for more treats with glee when finally getting another one, making both the girls laugh the cuteness of it all, Kizmit was too cute for her own good, both shelter workers noticed that.

"Well, umm, if no one does this time. I think I will."

"Really, she can be a handful, are you sure?"

Tealove gave a shrug, now stroking Kizmit head, with a fondling smile. "My new apartment allows animals; it would be nice to have someone greet me when I get home. Though knowing Kizmit, it's going to be in mess." Tealove said, smirking, glancing to the dog, while scratching the ears, adding. "Though, it would make most days not boring anymore."

"That's great Tealove . . . I was thinking of getting another pet too."

"Fluttershy, I think you have enough pets."

"But I love them." Fluttershy replied back, moving over to the hamster cages, poking a finger in and stroking a large hamster that moved close for the pet, which made her gush a bit, at the movement.

"And the animal kingdom thanks you for all your kindness and love, but I doubt your house is big enough for another pet. Besides won't Angel bully them?"

A whine came from Kizmit upon hearing that name, making both girls look to the dog's way.

"See . . . and Kizmit only met Angel once, and now she's scared straight." Tealove applied, tending to Kizmit, to calm the lab.

"Angel is not a bully."

"He bit me when I stayed over and slept on _his_ couch. He is evil."

"He's a sweetie, besides he doesn't hate everyone."

"Your cousin Discord doesn't count, he's family, and he gets a pass because of it."

Fluttershy gave a pout, though choose not to say anything in return, bypassing on what Tealove avowed.

"Still, thanks for covering for Infinity, he's been meaning to get this job promotion for awhile, so again thanks for coming on short notice."

"It's fine, the tea shop is normally slow this time of season, might as well be somewhere it's not boring."

A knocked happen from the entrance of where Tealove came from, a young man stood there, waiting for the girls to look his way before speaking.

"Tealove, would you bring Kizmit up front; there are some people who want to see her." He said, soon moving out the way as Tealove did what she was told, once Tealove was gone, he looked to Fluttershy, with a smile, before saying. "I think you have worked hard enough, Fluttershy, why don't you head home for the day, I made some calls, and we'll be fine. Why don't you go home now?"

"Are you sure, Lucky Clover? I can stay a while longer . . . the birdcages need cleaning, another shipping of animal food just came in last night, and there is the entire donation event that is still going on. I can't leave."

"Which I have all covered for when you leave, calm down. Fluttershy, since the end of summer, you haven't been doing anything else but coming to work, doing school work here or elsewhere, and going straight home from one or the other. This pattern isn't healthy; I wouldn't be saying anything now, until one of your friends spoke with me that you have been distressing for awhile and wondering how you were."

"It's just my classes is all; I might have . . . bitten off more than I can chew. That's it."

"Which only adds more of a point for you to go home and take it easy; everything is taken care of here."

"But, what about . . ."

"Fluttershy go home, rest, the new school has only just started for you, take rest while you can." He told her, ushering her now out the back, only lightly pushing. Speaking again, as he did, amused by the flutter face she was making. "Not another word, out you goes; you laid off until things have reassured down for you."

"But . . ."

"March, now, go home, I'll see you after two weeks, get." He orders with a grin, pointing way of where her home was likely at.

Later on that day, hour or two of walking the streets aimlessly, Fluttershy not wanting to go home to rest, lacking any homework to do, even extra credit was done. She had nothing else, there was maybe meeting up with one of her friends, that didn't nark on her to her boss, though in likeliness of it, that chances of any of them, raised the question more.

"It was likely Rainbow Dash or Sunset Shimmer." Fluttershy muttered to herself, carrying on with her walking, minding herself from others, she passed by, letting her mind go elsewhere. For the better of it any, in seeing, there wasn't nothing else to do.

Finally though, she ended up a place she was familiar with, and walked into the cake shop. The owners working away on orders to fill, as there was some of long line, deicing not to order anything and wait in line, just took a seat off away, leaving herself, just to think, as of now, it was only thing that meant up her pattern, as her boss called it.

"I don't have a pattern . . . I-I think." Fluttershy tried to tell herself, in reassuring really, but let a heavy sad sigh leave her person, trying and hopefully upon finding a new topic.

Already coming to terms that Night Stripe won't say anything of what he saw, remembering his frighten face, so clearly, before he ran off to who knows where. Not that she could blame him; she would have done the same if the roles were switched. Chances of seeing him, and hoping to explain everything, it was the least she could do, but for the past two months, she hadn't seen him anywhere.

_"__I-I d-d-didn't m-mean to . . ."_

Chatting with Parasol about this, she as well had no idea, from what she said, he changed classes at the last second, and Parasol hadn't seen him around the school. Remembering all the places that Night Stripe would likely be, in hiding when at school, and all places came up empty.

_"__If you do see him, tell him he's got a meeting with my temper. All five fingers of them got it."_

_"__You wouldn't really hurt him, would you?"_

_"__No, but it makes him listen better. I wouldn't do it, if his mother didn't think he needed a head bopping wake up call. So it's all fine. Besides, it's just a love tap, no matter of how others see it."_

_"__Right . . ."_

Also now that librarian Chelsea Porcelain was back from the hospital, Night Stripe had little reason to be there. There was little choice in asking the head of the school of where he can be, seeing that all student files were off limits, unless for problems and parents on a need-to-know matter.

_"__School rules, Fluttershy, please understand that."_

_"__Yes, sorry to have been bothering you."_

_"__No harm, have a good year."_

_"__I will . . . bye."_

Fluttershy noticed well, in taking the hint that if he didn't want to see her, she make clear that would keep to his unsaid word, and stay away. Yet, she couldn't, her too kind of heart was worrying for wellbeing, recalling to his notebook he let her read, even correct errors, and see the world as he did. Night Stripe let her in his world, and in return, didn't even try to do same in the gesture of doing so, because of that; she lost a friend to could have been.

"Fluttershy, well hello there, how are you?"

She shot up from her laying on her arms, resting her head before now looking up to see Hazy Current, holding a small cake box in hand. While having stroller tugged along, little fussy sounds coming from it, Fluttershy smiling when the stroller moved closer to the table, having Hazy take an open seat back Fluttershy.

"I have been good, Mrs. Hazy, how has things been going for you?"

"Tired really, I just got these two all settle for a little walk. Jaded is off away at work again, though a little closer to home now, but busy still."

"And Night Stripe, how has he been?" Fluttershy asked, looking to the stroller, wiggling her fingers in front the sleepy but bouncy twins in hello, the navy skin one wiggled her fist at her, make a snicker echoed from her lips.

"He's been good, not working full-time at his job; his grades are fine, though he doesn't leave his room that much anymore."

"Why?" Fluttershy asked, turning to Hazy, questioning and worry in her eyes.

"Oh he's mostly grounded, by yours truly here, as he took a little trip without tell me or his father some time back." Hazy said in good matter, smiling on her face, looking to her twins, doing the same hand motion Fluttershy did, making her son squeal when see the hand, wanting it.

"You don't sound that worried of what he did, Mrs. Hazy?"

"He does it every year, for the past six year now really thinking about, oh my, and it only worries me for how long he's gone. Though telling him not to do it, would only do harm than good. He's has the right to do this."

"Do the trips make him feel better?"

"In a way, I hope they do, though he's never told me what he does on the trips, but he does have a better mood now and then."

"I guess that's all that matters, huh?"

Hazy gave a nod, leaning in to give kisses to her twins, before looking fully at Fluttershy, grabbing the cake box, and pulling it closer to her person, a light smile in place.

"Fluttershy, would you like to come over?"

A rose eyebrow was her reply back.

"During his trip, he missed out on his birthday. And things have finally calmed down at the house, so we're having it today. I was going to call Parasol to come over, but Night Stripe doesn't want to see her at the moment, and she's helping her father today anyway. Are you free?"

Fluttershy didn't miss the pleading soft tone in Hazy's voice.

"Sure, I would love to come over."

Hazy's eyes just lit up at the words, all but leaping out of her seat, cake box in one hand, the other ushering Fluttershy to stand, soon grasping the stroller, and leaving the busy cake shop in a rapid move.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Fluttershy, you have no idea what this means to me or Jaded for that matter. Thank you." Hazy rambled on, as they took their way down the street away from the cake shop, soon getting on a bus that was going close to where Hazy lived.

It wasn't long before they reached a nice community, calm homes that rowed down the street, after leaving the bus stop, and heading for the eighth house.

"Home, sweet home, Night Stripe, come set the table, I brought cake!" Hazy gave a shout with glee, calling out to Night Stripe she was home, hush while inviting Fluttershy in and telling her to make herself at home.

Upon hearing the footsteps soon, short stop in pausing rather quickly, when seeing Fluttershy, the shock wasn't that hard to miss.

"Hi Night Stripe, how have you been?"


	23. The Secrets part 4 Say It

Chapter 9: The Secrets part 4; Say It

Night Stripe wasn't sure how long he stood there, paralyze in fear, taking as many calming breathes he could, stiffly moving to the kitchen, appealing to his mother's request to set the table that was placed near away, a small section area that passed off as a dining area. Feeling eyes on him: as he went on, acting like everything was normal, in some regards it was, but the shuddering shoulder memories kept that feeling, as it was; untruthful.

Moving over to where his mother placed the cake box, having rush to the nursing room to handle the twins, he kept his hearing sharp in case his mother needed him. Undoing the cake's tie hold, soon looking up from it when feeling the eerie gaze, made him stuttering a jig when seeing how close Fluttershy was now, standing before him, caution in her steps, like a dear making through hunting traps.

"Night Stripe, umm, I was hoping to speak to you about, what happen at the party."

He shook his head, looking ways off, Fluttershy guessing of where his mother and the twins were.

"Whatever you are thinking, I would never hurt anyone, please know that. Know me as someone who would never raise a finger to. Never . . . okay?"

He only shook his head, turning away, looking with fluttered and nerves hands for a cake cutter, with a final tick in his neck, he finally found one. Facing again to Fluttershy, who moved to seating at the table, stone akin as she sat, minding that nothing was wrong.

Slowly he placed the flat knife on the counter, his hand only a few inches away from it, his thumb twitching in thought, thinking, while the light tap of skin against wood filled his ears. For only a moment, wanting to just leave, but his feet would not let him. Even to just out of the kitchen would have, do him just fine.

Soon his mother came in, twin in each arm, fussing up a storm, tired in smile, though the lights skip in her step said otherwise.

"Night Stripe, honey, come hold your sister please, Little Swift won't come down." Hazy said out of the blue, snapping her eldest out of his thoughts, while handing his sister to him, quickly putting his hands on the right areas to hold her close, eyes wide to his mother.

She only gave a soft laugh to his small distraught, ushering him over to the table, leaving her and Marble Sketch with the cake, in cutting it, the motion calmed the baby with ease. Leaving for Night Stripe to head over to the table, patting his sister's back, in a calming manner, as she gave huff cries that slowly soft to each pat he gave.

"Is she okay?"

"Oh she just hates being away from her older brother, isn't just sweet?" Hazy said, ending with a question to Fluttershy, soon cooing; to Marble Sketch as he tried to make a motion to the knife, making Hazy speaks out. "Oh no, you don't, this is a grown up item, not yours. Hush, oh hush, sweet one."

Fluttershy smiled to Hazy, glancing to Night Stripe, a blushing mess trying to keep his sister calm, when the huff cries started again, when he stopped patting her. He sighed, going on as before, looking anywhere but at Fluttershy.

"You said Mr. Ember would be out of town?" Fluttershy asked, when seeing Hazy finally done cutting the cake, holding two plates on one arm, walking over to set them down, going back to get one more, and taking the last seat.

"Yes, but no worries, we have everything under control."

While Hazy sit between the teens, handing Mable Sketch over to Fluttershy, as he was making motions for her.

"He likes you already." Hazy replied, watching Fluttershy handle her son with care, upon looking to elder son, eyeing wary at Fluttershy, but made no word to it, instead, reaching out of her pocket of her pants a candle and small lighter she got while taking care of the twins.

Moving near slice of cake close to Night Stripe, placing the candle in, and lighting it, carefully putting away the lighter and taking back the baby girl, pushing the plate closer to Night Stripe now, waiting.

"I know it's not much, but your father will be home later tonight, he'll have a slice waiting for him, but now, let's make do."

Night Stripe nodded, about to blow out the candle, but was stopped by his mother, who gave an amused look to him. He gave a small smirk, forgetting and listen to his mother singing softy, like a sleeping lullaby of a happy birthday, Fluttershy soon joined in.

"Happy birthday Night Stripe, make a wish now." Hazy said, once the singing was done.

He blew out the candle. Taking the wax stick out and took the first bite, having the others soon follow.

"What a very interesting taste this has." Fluttershy said, pondering but not over crass of it.

Hazy looked to Fluttershy, very surprise of how she was handling eating the cake while holding a child, she soon handed Little Swift back to Night Stripe, as she reached for Marble Sketch, to give Fluttershy a break, soon answering.

"It's Lemon Chia Seed Cake, Mr. Born-Without-A-Sweet-Tooth here, doesn't care much for sugary treats. Mrs. Cake seems to be the only one to make a cake, that isn't a cake for him to eat. I find this better than him, trying new ideas with something odd to rid of sweetness. "

Night Stripe took another bite proudly, sparing a sign to his mother, far quicker than he would normally do for others.

"Oh hush you, there are many other ways than that, you are just too lazy to even try."

He only shrugged, going on with eating; using the focus of eating, to ease the tension of Fluttershy in his house, it helped enough, but once the cake was done, than what he was going to do. She wants to talk about what happen, but he would never want to speak about it. A head trauma never sounded so inviting now.

Though the phone ringing, was a new change of pace, Fluttershy done with her treat, took Marble Sketch, as she saw of how Little Swift was acting with Night Stripe, as his mother went off to answer the phone, leaving Fluttershy to watch him be busy with his sister not to eat his string coat knots.

"She's a real cutie, growing so big already." Fluttershy said, looking to Marble Sketch well asleep now, again speaking, a little softer. "Both of them . . . how have you been Night Stripe?"

She saw how his chest rise and fall, breathe evenly, his sister mirroring the action with glee in learning something new, reaching for the coat strings again, only to be blocked not long later, by a larger hand, the thumb stroking her soft hand, gentle, making her look to it and tried to grasp it.

Night Stripe looked to Fluttershy, and gave her a response, it was a shrug, but it was better than nothing.

"I want to say that . . ."

"How many times to have to tell you, you went too far, I want . . . no, scratch that, no one in this family wants you around!"

Fluttershy looked to the living room, wide eyes of the loudness of Hazy's voice, filled with rage. She looked back to Night Stripe, when hearing his chair scrap back from pushing it to stand up, with his sister in arms, nodded with his head for Fluttershy with Marble Sketch and they left the kitchen, going down the hallway, head past the nursing room, and into his.

Once Fluttershy was in his room, he shut the door, again it didn't do much, yet it was now muffle. He let a soft sigh leave him, when looking to his now upset sister, trying to calm her from the sudden movements. His eyes went to Marble Sketch, still asleep, mused brushed, but not as bad as his sister.

Night Stripe did what he could do to calm her, though out of all things, his sister throwing up on him, wasn't he thought could have happen, but it could have been far worst. Another sigh, was about to move to get something to wipe her face with, but Fluttershy took care of that part, finding a roll of paper towels by the desk in Night Stripe's room, strange, enough to block out the things he didn't want her to hear about, as it was, asking slipped before she could stop it.

"Why would you have this in your room?" Fluttershy asked, though mostly random words, to fill the silence and muffle noise outside the room, playing along for the sake of the other.

Now looking around the room better, a muted color walls that was a shade lighter than honey dew cream, ranges of posters that had abstract art or quotes on them, while there was small window by the end of the bed left a crack open for a soft breeze come in the already much cold room, while a small closet on the far side of the room near the door they came in, across from the desk stacked with notebooks and normal reading thin books, was the twin-size bed covered with soft baby blue and white sheets and blankets, seeing the floor littler with crumbled up wads of note sheets, seeing on his desk broken pencils, crush pencil lead and pen strain finger prints covered the desk in certain have yet to clean areas, and dusted the floor. A faint imprint that there was once a carpet before, it was removed.

"Shooting Star wasn't joking; you do live like a hermit. Though not a hermit I was thinking anyway."

Night Stripe gave displeasure along with staid blush in the humor quality of Fluttershy's voice, though he didn't correct her in anyway, as he went to place Little Swift on his bed, fixing up the pillows as a fort and placing her in the middle, turning to face Fluttershy and reached out for his brother, in which she handed the baby to him, placing Marble Sketch next to his sister. Adding a blanket around them to keep warm.

Now having Fluttershy ripped some paper towels for Night Stripe, wiping the now pointless strain on his shirt, after trying to get everything settled. Though, after a while of hearing his mother calmed down, still able to hear her, he could deal with the loss of the shirt.

Though he knew he couldn't keep it on, glancing at Fluttershy, the blush only growing more now. Signed slowly for her help, on soon of when she agreed, moving to where their backs were facing each other, he removed his goggles, in a way of helping with dealing with being shirtless, of something he could not see, as Fluttershy went to find him a new clean one in his closet.

Once Fluttershy found one, turned, and gasped. Night Stripe didn't miss the sound, reaching with a turn for the shirt, with urge she had it over, soon she did. Hastily he put on the shirt blindly, finally when it was one, searched for his goggles, able to now see the shock look on her face.

With a sigh, a dark hue of blush he took a seat on the bed, requesting for Fluttershy to have the desk chair. With nothing but the flutter shouts of his mother, there was nothing else in the silence, it just seem to kill them on the inside more so.

Tiredly he gave a few signs to Fluttershy.

"No, I guess we both haven't. You never talked about those in your books. I can only guess why, though the Snow Dragon Clash story makes sense now."

He gave a nod, gesturing to Fluttershy, mirroring certain things, for her to get the gist of.

"I wouldn't even know how to start in telling you this. My friends are worried enough as is, but to do for that? Or . . . what if . . ." Fluttershy stopped with a stutter, feeling the grip of a hand on hers, calming her some.

She looked up to Night Stripe, despite how he would normally be about touching as a whole, shaking shoulders and a red face, he was scared more than anything.

"How should I say it?"

Night Stripe moved away; straighten up in his seat, thinking before giving a reply.

"Swap stories?"

He nodded, going on what they could do, taking it slow, for them both. Eyeing to where his mother was, when silence was there, before it picked up again. He soon went back to signing to Fluttershy.

"It doesn't have to be the whole thing?"

He shook his head, adding where it could be whatever they thought was already to speak about. If a question popped up and wasn't right, than it goes unanswered. If not, answered it, the best one can, without feeling misjudged.

"Who taught you that?"

He gave a grin, nudging his head towards where his mother was.

"I-I don't know . . ."

He quickly replied that was only a choice or they just put this behind them, and forgets about it. Go their own ways, and likely just never see each other again.

"Be strangers to each other?"

He nodded.

"Start over?"

Another nod and he held out his hand, with a smile, signing his name with a few other things to it, which made Fluttershy laugh. In soon, she did the same.

"Hello, my name is Fluttershy and I love animals, work at an animal shelter, and I _hail_ _from the land_ Cloudsdale." She said back with a smirk, which made the other roll his eyes.

He was quick with a reply to that.

"I was just trying for a new me."

He shook his head, signing to her with a straight look in her eyes.

"Oh fine, be that way, if I can't have fun . . . how come you can?"

He just gave her a smile.


	24. The Secrets part 5 As It Goes

Chapter 9: The Secrets part 5; As It Goes

As they promised, they started over, to at least before the party, and it was from then on, they just learned about each other. Every so often, one of them would want to get something off their chest, finding place for them, to just be themselves, without the fear of that what haunts them. Able to speak freely to one another, mending the rip gap that was between them, soon it would barely leave anything else, but a faded scab.

Today was another of those days, ending of the first half of the semester, Night Stripe was going to get his finally grade of a last year redo. Though he didn't open it the letter, sneaking it in his coat front pocket, he just sat there on his narrow porch, watching the light cold flakes fell from the sky, he breathed in the chapped air, the chill relaxed him, if there was just a little more snow on the ground, Night Stripe would had taken a nap by now. Yet, far off, he saw Fluttershy making her over down the sidewalk way, bundled up to where, if he didn't noticed of what her very blunt, of favorite colors were in clothing, he would never thought it was her, under all that thick coat wear.

"How can you just sit there, in light wear and not be shaking?" Fluttershy grumbled, through her thick scarf, moving near the porch, taking a seat, only to bold up with a gasped and saying. "Even by sitting next to you; it's so cold, so very cold, can we go inside, please?"

Night Stripe's shoulders shook with laughter at the other's distraught, soon agreeing and inviting her in. Offering the warm living room to fight off the chill, while he headed for the kitchen, to make her a hot drink, finding him a cold lemon juice bottle in the refrigerator, although in grabbing it, starting making the hot drink. In no time it was done, holding it by the handle, only feeling slight burning heat from it, was soon able to give it to Fluttershy, whom thanked right away.

She didn't sip at first, just enjoying the heat thawing her fingers. Now able to remove her scarf to speak better, looking across from her, away from the warmth, Night Stripe sat by a window, opened only a sliver for a gust hiccup to get in.

"What did you say before, a winter like this, is a summer for you?"

Night Stripe took a drink of his lemon juice with a nod.

"I am never going up north, ever." Fluttershy stated, coddling with heater that besides the couch, savoring the warm and thick taste of melted chocolate with milk, giving another reply. "You are getting better at this, props, not so bitter like the last few tries, and rich this time too, nice work."

Hearing a soft knock on the coffee table looked to Night Stripe trying to get her to glance his way, smirking in joy of his improvement, but had something else to speak about.

"Yes?"

He signed out a question for her, with a simper now, and adding other news to it.

"I would never go north, even to see the cute critters that live there. No amount of wonder can make me leave this town, never." She started out with, enjoying another warm sip, soon replying with. "You got your first start of grades, that's great, have you opened it yet?"

He shook his head, stating he was waiting for her to show up, seeing if it wasn't for her, he likely failed all over again. Seating up right; soon reaching for the letter in his concise; eyeing Fluttershy before starting to opening, upon hearing what she said, and in question form to him, which made him smile.

"Why did you even take that class?"

He gave a short answer to it.

"Because he wanted you to take it or just to say you tried?"

Night Stripe responded for the latter of the question as the answer. Ripping it open all the way through, slipping the folded paper out, unfolding it, and glimpsing through it, until finding what he was looking for, but once he did, was very shock at the results.

"Everything okay . . . is it bad?"

He shook his head, replying that he was in disbelief at what he was seeing, handing the paper over to her, doing the same as he did, until finding it.

"What is to disbelief here? You passed; you got a seventy-one, that's good." Fluttershy said; looking back to Night Stripe, upon seeing him signed of why he was shock, she quickly whipped a reply back. "A higher grade like means you are getting smarter . . . do I have to call Parasol and let her know you down gradating yourself, again?"

Now his face was fluttered with more skepticism that Fluttershy would even stoop that low, asking of where the kind Fluttershy went off to.

"Parasol said it would make you be quiet and enjoy more of what you can do, which I agree, so yes, I will stoop that low, if it means to get through that thick head of yours."

He signed only three words to her.

"If I am evil, what does that make Parasol?" She asked back, with a wide smile, already take a wild guess of what he would say, and laugh when she wasn't far off from it.

She was about to say something else, when hearing noises from down the hall, right away, Night Stripe stood from his seat and went to the noise, leaving her to her own conduct. Her eyes went to the paper again, smiling very proud of this, even if Night Stripe didn't share much of the same feeling. Rolling her eyes soon, knowing that hopefully somewhere down the road that paved way through that boy's head, he'll learn to understand of what he can do, and take it for what it is, than what it ought to be.

Night Stripe came back, holding his tussling siblings in arms, pleading face for Fluttershy to see. Bolting from her seat and walked over to him, as he handed Little Swift over, and tended to his whimpering brother, hushing him calmly.

Fluttershy headed back to her seat, Little Swift in tow, grasping some parts of Fluttershy's sweater, enjoying the softness of it. Eyes moving between the little one held in her arms, over to the Night Stripe moving to the kitchen with the other.

Little while later, the little group was together in the living room, Fluttershy helping with feeding, Little Swift enjoying the bottle meal with gusto, while Night Stripe made sure Marble Sketch enough as at times, the little boy would stopped and try to push the bottle away.

"Seems to remind of someone who chooses not to eat sometimes, hmm, I wonder who?" Fluttershy slipped, going back to Little Swift, with a cooing smile, babying talking of how Marble Sketch and Night Stripe were really closer than they know.

Night Stripe just shrugged it off, with a huff of a silent sigh, eyes focusing on his brother. Once the bottle was empty, placed the baby on his shoulder where a soft towel was for Marble Sketch to lay his head, as his brother burped him.

"You are getting good at this." Fluttershy told him, soon doing the same with Little Swift.

Night Stripe replied when he heard the right sound from his brother, saying his mother is a good teacher, and also once the first mistakes are done and over with, it does become smooth sailing, just takes time. Though he had to asked, of how quickly Fluttershy got this, seeing at times he took notes from her as well.

"I babysat a lot before high school, there are just some things, not everyone forgets."

He nodded to her answer, tending back to his brother, holding him close, though Fluttershy took in on how Night Stripe tried to repress the shakes in his shoulders, her smiled slipped only a inch, unnoticed to the other, as seeing he wasn't used to closeness yet, even to a baby, his own brother.

"Holding someone, even grazing their shoulder in comfort, isn't a bad thing, Night Stripe." She told him.

He only gave a nod, holding his brother, carding a hand through the tuffs of growing hair. Sparing a moment to tickle the soft round chin of his baby brother, this got a fussy squeal of joy from the other. It was a small gesture, but in a way of saying, Night Stripe understood what Fluttershy was saying to him, it was just hard with some cases.

Fluttershy nodded to his unsaid words, going back to Little Swift, who was now grasping and tugging at times, stretching her sweater, but nothing she couldn't fix. Her cooing didn't stop and it only, delighted the tot more, which made the other only spoiler Little Swift more.

She looked up when hearing another tap on the coffee table, looking to Night Stripe on what he wanted to say, fixing his hold on his brother, before signing.

In which, with a light gasped from Fluttershy, in her incredulity, in replying with. "She will not be brat, I am only treating as she should be, in a house so filled with men in it, and she's going to need what it takes to act like a young lady. What is the harm?"

He gave a quick and easy answer back.

"And you call me evil . . . shame on you."

Another quick reply was given.

"Well . . . you're a . . . oh drat, don't you dare say that." Fluttershy stuttered out words, looking at Little Swift, whom gave little care at all from the other, before gazing back Night Stripe to say. "I sometimes wonder why I hang out with you."

He just wedged his tongue at her, in good humor asked the same thing, resulting of joining in with her laughter not long later. With a quick message to put the two babies down for a nap, stating one of his parents would be home soon, and they could go catch a movie or something.

"Have you written any new stories lately?" Fluttershy asked, walking behind him, to the nursing room, helping in tucking in the little ones.

He nodded.

"Any ones I can read?"

He shrugged, soon asking her a question too. As they left the nursing room, with leaving the door ajar, and was heading to his room.

"Sure, we can swap again; this has been fun, though I am wondering of when we tell my friends about this. They haven't must cut me a break for a while . . . well I tried, but you know how they are."

Another nod, telling her to take a seat at his bed, as he headed for his desk, looking through which notebook they could read together, upon finding his paper he did for the contest that had a sticky note from his mother, stating she wanted to frame it, with a roll of his eyes, stuff it else away from sight. Finally finding a notebook in mind for them to read, turning his chair to face Fluttershy, who was looking around his room, again, every time she did that, made him worry of what was going through her head.

He tapped on the hard covered notebook to get her to stop, and back at him, sparing to ask her a question about she always looked around his room, like his parents did now and then, because reasons, he could only guess at.

"I was wondering why you don't have pictures in here, your mother has a lot of them framed everywhere. Than coming in here, there are just huge areas of bare walls . . . sorry; I love to have pictures on my walls, besides posters anyway. So about that book, what are we reading?"

Night Stripe didn't point out to her on changing the subject, letting it go for now, moving the rolling chair closer, handing the book over to her, numbering off a page to start with, also in adding a question for her on story swap time.

She found the page he wanted to start one, before giving answer to his question.

"No, I haven't bothered with trying to fly with the wings. I'm not a huge fan on heights, besides, I like the ground, so why leave it. Although, Rainbow Dash loves it, very glad she hasn't tried to drag into it." She ended up with shaking her shoulders, with shudders of past tries of Rainbow Dash giving it her all, in making Fluttershy try it.

Night Stripe did say that floating sounded fine enough, maybe not the skies, but just hovering like in the magic shows that stopped in town every so often during the years.

"Yeah, maybe, but it's just not for me really."

He gave a shrug, pointing out the story of what will be about, a summary he enjoyed telling, as others before, because the looks she made, as it never even came close to the story as a whole. Fluttershy found it all more amusing, seeing Night Stripe's funny side at times came out of nowhere, with that, starting to read out loud the story, but stopped when only a few lines in.

"This is about . . ."

He stopped her and told to keep going, wanting her to read more, before giving her thoughts of it.

"You gave some thought about this, wow; well at least you don't think its witchcraft anymore, so that's a plus."

Night Stripe rolled his eyes, replying back, with ease.

Fluttershy gave a laugh, going back to reading, enjoying what was in front of her.

Later as the day goes, Jaded Ember and Hazy Current both came home, it was a new, but very welcoming as Night Stripe greeted them back. Shaking his father's hand with a warm smile that was also returned, who soon stepped aside and headed for the living to just relax. Popping his mother in pulling him into a hug, catching off guard, just how she liked it, even if the one being hug disagreed, but let her do as she pleased.

"I hope the twins weren't too much a dilemma?" Hazy asked, enjoying of feeling her son, trying to get out of her hold, but only hugged him tighter, and smiling with glee when seeing Fluttershy, finally letting Night Stripe go, and going to hug Fluttershy, in replying. "I will say no, well hello Fluttershy, you came over and help?"

"Yes, I came over; hoping to hang out and maybe go see a movie or something, and the twins weren't that much trouble at all. They are napping now." Fluttershy muffled through tight hug that had Fluttershy's face snuggled against Hazy's person.

"That is great; I am going to check on them. Be right back!" And Hazy rushed off, gone, leaving the two at the front door.

Night Stripe shut the door better, sparing a hand to fan his glowing cheeks, looking to Fluttershy with a warning look. She was about to say something, but hearing a voice from Jaded stopped her.

"Night Stripe, come here please."

It dawned on them, that they left the grade sheet on the coffee, Night Stripe asked Fluttershy to wait, and he would be back soon. Fluttershy thought best to mind the two, though it wasn't hard to hear Jaded Ember's voice. Her smile didn't go amiss, when Hazy saw it, hushed in words about what. Fluttershy only told to go into the living room for that answered, without saying, that it was something Night Stripe needed.

Before knowing it, Night Stripe and Fluttershy were out the door, the former not looking to other, arms crossed and glooming. Fluttershy snickering all the way as they walked off the porch and onto the sidewalk, just enjoying the silence between them, even knowing with how dark the red hue was on his face, she knew he wasn't that mad, just mused to where he was just mortified, overacting no doubt.

"They love you and you know it, take it for what it is."

He only stuck his tongue at her, signing to be in his place, and see if she enjoyed it.

"You haven't met my parents. You're parents are tame compare to mine, end with this whining, now, love them back. That's all I can tell you."

He signed her three words.

"No you don't, come on, there is a film at the theater, I think you will like. Come on."

He only followed, lopsided grin in place, while matching up with pace with her, bypassing a tree. Night Stripe tapped the branch well enough, and the snow haul felled on them. Fluttershy gave a squeal of annoyance, while the other just smiled. Even when a snowball hit him in the face not long later. It only made his smile grow, soon planning to return the gesture, as the other bolted away, gathering snowballs as she did.

"You asked for it Night Stripe Inkwell!" She shouted back with laughter, able to miss a throw, and shot one back.

Running along the sidewalk as they played, calling it quits when seeing they were reaching where they wanted to go. Blushed with coldness for them both, but it was worth it, as they headed in. enjoying what the day was given them, before having to go back to school, and hitting the ground running, just as so goes.


	25. The Secrets part 6 Talk about It

Chapter 9: The Secrets part 6; Talk about It

Fluttershy was busying herself away, tending to her free spirited animals that lived outside, near the woods. Refilling the birdfeeders, checking the chicken coop, sparing a few seconds near the pond on the fish and other wild life that lived inside the little pond, coming back inside, upon seeing dismay Angel near his food dish, acting as if he hasn't ate in ages. The weak feeble call to his owner got her too picked up the pace, before heading to the head of the house, when hearing the doorbell go.

"Coming . . . hold on, hello everyone, glad you could make it." Fluttershy replied, letting her friends in, having choose where they wanted to sit, as she took her favorite chair, waiting for them.

"What's up Flutters?" Rainbow Dash asked, leaning heavily into the couch, having a cracked a few stressed out bones, while doing so.

"I wanted to speak about what happen at the party." She answered simple, not wanting to beat around bush.

The final words she spoke, got all her friends tense in their seats, ears perked on the ready to hear what she had to say, none of them taking in the proud look Applejack wore, in knowing that this was coming, only that it took longer than most thought.

"Go on Fluttershy." Sunset Shimmer told her.

"The person who saw me, we know him, well for the most part; you all have around him at least twice since meeting him." Fluttershy started out with, before going on. "He has already promised not to speak about this . . ."

"How can you be sure, darling, even when we told someone we cared for, there were a few close calls."

"It was that Night Stripe guy wasn't it?" Pinkie Pie quickly added, awed face in place, leaning close to Fluttershy, as if to read her mind, in thinking Pinkie Pie could have been wrong, but a wide smile came to play soon after, in replying with. "It was! Oh good, we have nothing to worry about, guys, nope, nothing at all!"

"Pinkie, even if you are using your Pinkie ways, doesn't take away someone found out." Rainbow Dash stated, standing up from her seat, looking to each other her friends, before saying to Fluttershy. "Are you sure about this, letting an outsider know, Fluttershy, that's a lot to risk?"

Fluttershy glanced away in thought, understanding very well of the dismay of her friends, she didn't blame them.

"I could try and reach Twilight to find a memory easer spell. With how long I have been gone, a lot of things must have changed, might be best to be sure."

"What?" Fluttershy squeaked out, when hearing the stomaching words, before saying. "You can't do that . . . if even you do the spell on him, what are the chances it will do more harm than good. No spells from other worlds. Please, I say we just try in trusting him, Night Stripe, isn't that kind to make others suffer . . ."

"Fluttershy, you hardly know him, it's been less of a year and boom he finds out, and you think because you trust him. This is okay? Look, I'm sorry about this, but it's just to be on the safe side." Rainbow Dash said, warning in her words, as she glanced to Sunset Shimmer, in asking. "When do you think you can get hold of Twilight and the spell?"

"It will take some time, but hopefully before the spring full moon, I learned the hard way that the connection line isn't very . . . helpful around that time."

"You can't be . . ."

"Shy, it's just to be on the safe side. Look we understand, it's hard to fine people that won't think different of us, because of the hocus pocus magic ears and wings. Don't think you are alone in this; just the thought of my brother or sister getting caught in this mess far deeper, maybe even getting hurt because of it, and the only way to save them was to make them forget it. Then so be it." Applejack spouted, in a way of putting her foot down to Fluttershy, sadness in her eyes as she did it, but it had to said and done.

"This goes against everything about what makes friendship." Fluttershy mumbled, her words going unnoticed, as her friends went on how to handle the news more with caution.

Pinkie Pie the only one seeming to hear Fluttershy, reaching out to her, and patting her back in a soothing matter. For once being oddly quiet, lacking very much what made Pinkie Pie who she was, but there she was, leaning close to Fluttershy to give her comfort, while giving a soft hum to herself.

"Alright, than that is settled." Sunset Shimmer said, unknowing the words made only one of the girls flitch at them.

Fluttershy never thought small amount words could make anyone numb.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Hazy and her eldest son took the twins out for a stroll, through the nippy chilled day, enjoying a nice afternoon quietness. The park for the most part, didn't have many people around, a bird song or two out in the distance air, filled in the wild chatters of family and younger playmates, having fun in the snow, seeing as another layer had fallen, as of last night.

"What a good day, hmm, sweetie don't you think so?" Hazy asked her son, glancing at him as he looked to the ground, hands his pocket, his pace matching his mother's mindful of keeping their space.

The distance look of the side of his face, made her frown at the sight of it.

"Night Stripe, is there something wrong?" Hazy asked, more command in it, lacking almost all sweetness, that was now filled with worry, made her son gaze up at her, looking so close to tears, it made her speak again. "What's wrong?"

He looked away, shrugging, removing his hands from the pouch pocket, quickly signing a few words in confusion, though there was more, Hazy only picked up on the ones, that in a way came off as a stutter.

"You want to know about . . . Night Stripe, be honest with me; did that woman come by the house whenever father or I weren't home?"

He looked away, shoulders stiff, as he clamped his hands together, nerves getting the best, started to pick at his fingerless gloves, in thought of what to say, but changed the thought to something harmless. Such as, if he kept picking at his gloves, he was going to need a new pair, and with it being winter, the gloves now would be too thick, chances of heat rash or a compact heat stroke were likely be the effect of that.

"Night Stripe, honey, look at me." Hazy shouted loud enough for him to snap out of his thought rant, feeling a cool thaw hand on his face, raising it to see his mother's face more, knowing well she cup his face, if the other hand wasn't holding the stroller in place, but her words moved freely. "Was she there?"

He wanted to do nothing in reply, looking away from his mother, let her think whatever she was now freely as she pleased. But those eyes, soft in gleam sadness, wanting only the best for him, wanting the best for someone she and Jaded just took in, on a whim, because a baby needed a home and family wanted to happen.

Night Stripe finally caved, closing his eyes in aggravated that he cracked so easy, of how that woman's words were plaguing his mind now.

"What do you want to know?" Hazy said, caution with her question, just as with very boy she raised, as her own, treating him as a child should be, but rethinking, what he was asking, wasn't normally what a young child would ask of.

He only replied back with one word.


	26. The Day

Chapter 10: The Day

The house so quiet, so eerie, a few bustles of echoed noises played through the halls as akin to gust of chill winds, soon they would still once more, leaving even fewer coils set be. A lone radio played in the living room, Hazy looking over papers which rested on the coffee table, that she brought back from work, seeing graph charts and point lines, mode in areas where she would mark them, tapping her thick inked pen in thought, in rhyme with the music playing softy to her ears. Sideways across from her, Jaded, with a laptop resting on his legs, as he sat , he typed away, quick in speed, glancing now and then to the pixel boxed red tone time clock, mostly by the half hour mark, before going back to work.

It was middle of the night, the youngest of children in bed by now, baby monitor set nearby on a far corner of the coffee table, picking up only rustling sounds of movement of restless tots, but no crying. A faint glow etched its way through the dark hallway from where the bedrooms were, but the parents paid no mind to it, upon hearing only pillow at times being hit against the wall now and then, it was quiet enough not to wake the babies, but enough to make a mother's shoulders nerve up at the sound.

"Hazy, don't even think about it. He wants to be alone right now."

"I know . . . I did the accurate thing, right?"

"He thinks so, it's a lot to take in, even for someone his age, news like this hurts."

"Maybe we should have waited before, when he was a little older or something . . ."

"Hazy, honey, breathe deeply now." Jaded Ember told her, placing the laptop down and away from him, as he leaned forward in his seat, closer to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder, turning her gentle to look his way, though her face remained down.

"I want to hold him."

"I know, I know, I do too, but now is not a good time for him."

Jaded pulled her closer, having her head on his broad right shoulder, using his spare hand to rub soothing circles on her back, letting the feel of seeping wetness from tears soak his night shirt. Mirroring a calming breath, that Hazy soon copied.

"What he wants to leave?"

"Can we really stop him from doing so?"

"No, Jaded, I mean what if we just lose him, for good? I don't think I could handle that . . . he's our son, raised him, guided him . . . when he wanted the truth of something, we just blinded told him, without thinking that maybe . . ."

"We made that promise together Hazy, which we would never keep anything from him when the time was right, even if or when would hurt."

Hazy Current let a sigh exited from her, making her weaker at the sight, than it should have when she pulled away from Jaded Ember, whom just watched her wary, as she dried her wet face with the ends of her long sleeve night gown. Drained, just drained for the past two weeks.

Two weeks of her son, missing school, only leaving his room for negligible things, that at least relaxed them both greatly when seeing it a few times, before going back into his room, with the door locked. Hearing that click felt parallel to a stab to the heart every time Hazy heard it, the wanting need to rush to him, she very earned to do, but reframe from doing so.

Jaded Ember was very much in the same boat as her, seeing his eldest child, coming and going from his room to wherever he needed something, before rushing back to his room. Jaded work marked it as a dangerous sign, but calmed and reminded Hazy as well, that from time to time, Night Stripe would tend to the twins, when one or both, Jaded and Hazy were gone from work, having Parasol or Fluttershy, to whoever was free, to come over and be watching them, in case of anything that they needed be informed of.

Now though, they just had to wait it out, and hope. That's all they had, in a chance, their son will come back. When; they didn't know, but they could wait.

Inside Night Stripe's room, cluttered more with wadded papers, ink and lead strains covered his desk and floor, dirtying also his gloves that some time ago removed, leaving light lean smoky-wined hue scars be seen on his hands, that very match his still clothed body, a part his past he didn't really like about, nor ignore them, for they were a reminder, of what before, could have his life. They weren't there to make him striking or ugly. They were there because; life played cruel games, and it was times to just take them in stride, even if they impair certain unseen outcomes.

He lied on his disordered up bed, with bed sheets scattered about, be them on the floor, hanging off the bed sides, or made in an odd misshapen mole nest in the corner by his closet for comfort to lie on, as it just felt nice, and seeing the peculiar faces Parasol gave him, were highly amused in forgetting, shortly lived moments, of why he made it. Used his pillows enough times as a bat, against the walls; knocking a poster or two off, he made a self note to pick those up later, along with cleaning up his chaos closet as well, after roaming for items he needed. Yet, for now, he felt to just lay there, lost in thought, breaking down his train of thought, poorly of choices that at times seem to come easy than others. Like a no-good snowcap trash, as his grandmother would so kindly put, when they some of their more fine scenery chats.

After so long, in thinking of it, he had become so used to her battering, he lost the will to fight back against it. When letting her have the win, made the subject much easier for his parents, even though their sadden eyes told him otherwise. He didn't add anything to it, rubbing his face tiredly in thinking, likely leaving fresh ink streaks on his face and in his hair as he kept on thinking, on anything else.

Having a hollow on his face, thanking the cruel life for giving him a mind span of a hummingbird, for it wasn't long before he was off on other things to ideal about in toying truth. Glossily eyes gawked at the door, knowing his parents were still up, working away, and in distance watching him.

In a mindless motion thanked them, even if they couldn't see it, sent ease to him. Slowly now, moving to sit up, rubbing his aching neck from being stiff in one spot for too long, crack some bones that were as like his neck, upon standing reached for a fallen pillow, tossing it back on the bed, walking over to his desk once more, nudging wads of paper out of the way as he did so.

Rolling the seat back and forth, rocking his body in a trance to relax, seeing at times it helped, finally rolling the chair up front the desk, finding a notebook with a blank page, finding a pen or pencil that was working enough, to at least grant him a few words to say.

Though the writing utensil only hovered over the paper, shaking in wiliness to move. Night Stripe sat there, frozen, feeling that heavy and dreadful case of writer's block. It made him give a huff laugh at it, thinking of all the times, this was time he had no words to say. Calming his breathe, finding anything thought, to maybe give him a push, at first nothing, having his non-writing hand make an halfhearted propose of follow the beat of the light music his parents were listening to, by a few glances, he was off key, but it was another thing, that gave him slight glee, of thought of it.

Before he knew it, he was tunneling himself in his writing, finally finding that spark to write. Already feeling the tension leaves his shoulders, fainting in a smile as he let his mouthed words come to life, in front of him.

_On any day, you'll learn something about yourself, for good or bad of it. That moment of knowing a little piece of yourself . . . is there to stay, forming a reminder, that you can't change it no matter what. Words of a variety mother, taught me that, with words of worry but trust._

He stopped, stretching his tired and shaking hand, in focus on making the less of errors he could now. Fixing his goggles again, when feeling a slight ache again, on his temple, frustration formed a frown on his face, but he didn't want to stop, as he surpassed his last wrote note, why stop now.

To that, he sighed, placing his goggles back on, leaning in more to crack his shoulders off of tension again, before getting the pen back on the paper.

_She worried because of how I would feel, but also gave me trust I would think about it, and sees it through. It's a lot to take in; major in most truth of the snow dragon is real. How it ran off course, flying off the track, during one of the coldest day of the year. If the feeling of repeat of this moment, sounds real, that's mostly because, it has happened before._

Regretting now for his choice for using a pen, searching quickly for a pencil to get moving with, even now the ache just grew. Marking off spots, he mistaken for, though some debates left him unsure what words didn't come off right.

Staying focus, was overheated him, pushing out his chair, rolling over to the window, cracking up more to cool down, of what was feeling like a boiler room. That first gust of a black ice winter was welcoming to his warming face. Not long later, moved back, and wrote more.

_Luck of it, is that those days don't last long, but what they live behind never goes away. Giving reminders, that someone is lucky to walk away. Even for someone who shouldn't had a chance of making through, pulled through, only because the person in charge wasn't a quitter. Who doesn't believe in the words what is good enough, is all one can do._

His writing hand now, becoming stiff, wrist bone stilling in place, in using his other hand to crack it; louder than his shoulders, gritting his teeth, as he tried flexing his fingers. Becoming too stiff to write even just a letter now, starting to hate when overheated and headache combo together, not so helpful, at all, in taking a breath, took the pencil in his hand take hold, going on what he wanted to say, to clear his mind, the ache was dying now, it was working.

It made his frown soften result from it.

_I would find it silly, odd even, on what the worth of it all. In passing to one person to another, we don't hold much to each other. Not even a single word of hello greetings, or even a glance. Yet, some people, just befriends others too easy, ending with them being part of their lives, with no good reason. Other than maybe, just because, everyone is somehow lonely and scared, and just wants someone near. Be it that we say it out loud or not. It's the truth. Sucks truth by far, baring bone down it, but what is left for anyone?_

Even with the last few words, smudged from repeated easer met lead against paper, they came through. Despite it, and to that switched hands, feeling some of the feeling coming back.

_What is there for someone, in a placement they can't leave, and just stuck? _

A simple sigh came and went, glad of how the latest line came out, and with that, went on.

_I'm stuck now. I should be with my parents of blood. Not with parents that took me on a whim, wanting for a child, in thinking that maybe they would never have their own. And in time and some begging for siblings, it happened. For good or bad, nothing will change from it, they're here now and we need each other. Through thick or thin, that's how it is, even for someone doesn't belong and told countless times of it._

The pencil was stuttering the letters to come out, his mind becoming unfocused and remember that woman's words. Ones he didn't need, not now or ever. Recalling his father's word, the one who was just a hall away, wanting the best out of him; through as he said, through thick or thin? He just wanted a family and a future.

Another sigh, he went back to writing, twitching insight of his door, of what was beyond it, of what could be waiting for him. Shaking his head, forgetting that woman's words, repeating to, only himself, that's all they were.

**"****A dirty child that had home wreck this household, have you know shame?"**

Shaking his head again, wanting to block it out.

**"****Hazy, you know I can overlook you marry that man. But this child, I find it just a bit hurtful. This joke has gone long enough, what do you say, we end it now? Look I found some great . . ."**

**"****He's staying here, mother, and that's finally."**

He sighed, remembering his mother words, which were here to stay. Recalling being seven, learning the basic forms of math, giving up after focusing on his mother and grandmother, only seeing those hateful eyes looking at him, not moving an inch, and just stared him down.

**"****You're a filthy snowcap. Remember that, boy; you are nothing to this family 's good name."**

He glanced at the paper again, smudges and all, thinking about how she said it. They were far from high class, but to her, it was image, she doesn't want broken.

**"****That thing is staring at me?"**

**"****If you don't like it, you can leave."**

**"****Watch that mouth of yours, Ember, and this is my house; you and that filth can leave. A lot you have done for this family's good name."**

**"****There isn't a good name to live up, you are just . . ."**

**"****Jaded, can you come over here and help with something, oh and bring Night Stripe. I think he'll just love it!"**

Night Stripe found it brave of his mother for putting up with that woman, wishing now; he had her backbone, or his father quick whip to handle her. Shaking his head again went back to writing.

_Yet, leaving doesn't seem right. Yet, also does. What we find in truth, leads to something, we do and risk. I found my truth, sad and honest it is that history is there to stay. I could leave and grant a wish of a bitter sneak and never come back, going back to my roots. Or I waited it out, bear it for those who love and care for me, seeing what else this life has for me. Before jumping the gun, which has an off intention and wild trigger, so unfussy to pull it; wait now and jump later._

He dropped his pencil, grabbing his head by the side of it, face bunching up in pain. The focus gazing on his paper, was straining his eyes, blurring them now. Hating of how small like things, like this, was what slowed him down. Faults he never planned to have, but how it came to be, again, were out of his hands.

Titling his head upward, to his ceiling, opening in his mouth in a silent scream; before he knew it, face planted it on the table's side, sparing his goggles damage this time. After a while, picked up his head, rubbing his throat without knowing, knowing there wasn't a scar on the outside, but the inside never made him forget it, on what he ended up to walk in on.

**"****How it is promising to have a child that can't speak? The best forefront is from the command of their voice, Hazy; a torn throat that is beyond help is going to hold you back."**

**"****At this point, mom, that isn't what Jaded and I, are so worry about. We just came back from seeing his doctor and . . ."**

**"****No. Don't tell me. Let me guess, a motion blade has more chances in a schooling high degrees than that filth. Hazy Current, please listen to me, put that thing with another family . . . you're only going down at this rate. Please, if not for me, think about you and . . . Jaded, and plan for some more capable children to carry the blood line. Please."**

**"****Mother, I think it's time you go now." **

_Let's just live life now and go from there. From this day, the day of coming to terms, things must be done. Not so fast, nor wasted._

He breathed with heaviness, but the weight that was on his chest, was slowly leaving. It never felt so good, even now. Yet, he shook, unknowingly as to why, but the memoires of words, kept coming back. And worst of all, the mixture of mind growth and physical combo, made it only worst. Mindlessly he cupped his cheek, remembering the pain.

**"****You filth . . . how dare you. This family falling apart is on your head, remember that. I be a fool to this happen twice in my life time. Hopefully my daughter is smarter than that joke of husband and that tramp of his. This family falls, it's all on you."**

It was the first time she ever got within arm distance of him, and only thing she gave was one slap, and more words. At the time, meant little hold, for that, he was young and just getting the gist of things, before knowing of how broken, she made his world. Night Stripe only gave his mother one last hug, and contact was nevermore, for how long now, it felt and knew it was years.

With a shudder sigh, wrote once more, and calling it over for now.

_Sad thing though, writing it, is far easy to do, than actions in practical motion. In that, what else to say, is what do we do now? What should I do now?_

Night Stripe dropped the pencil, shaky in hands, eyes blurry from tears or lack of sleep. Maybe both, thinking back from during the two weeks of when he slept well enough, his mother and father didn't think he needed an ice bath to cool off.

He huff another laugh, for their kindness, that now, smiling on his face inching way on. He would never change a second of it.

Moving away from his desk, turning the light off, giving his room a nice gleam from the lowering moon outside, while he tossed his goggles on the bed, and clumsily made it way to the mole nest to sleep in. wanting to say on the cooling floor by the opening window, would feel nice, after seating for so long, under a warming light.

Before he knew it, he was out cold, just missing the sounds of footsteps and a door creaking, after the soft click of a lock turning. Having the hall light now on, being the glow to see, the door blocking just enough, not to meet the boy's sleeping face, which made the parents glad at the sight, inching in quietly in, somewhat cleaning the room as they did.

"He's asleep?" Hazy asked, moving just way in the room, finding a thin blanket and placing it at the boy's bared scared feet.

"Good, that's good. Let's leave him there, he's looks too peaceful to move and I don't like getting hit again, after last time."

Hazy gave a nod, heading over to her son's bed, finding his goggles, and placing them on the hook by the closet for an easy reach, when he decided to wake up after he was done sleeping. Pacing back to her husband, holding each other close, leaning in when seeing Night Stripe turned a bit in his sleep, closer to the window when a gust came in. Chilling the room, along those in it; with just one long strong blow, that shook up a nerve or two.

"In the morning, let's have a family day? Maybe go to the park again or the cake shop? The Cakes are having a winter festival nearby, so what do you think?" Hazy asked, when having Jaded move away and towards to now smudged desk, that was going to need a cleaning soon, seeing her husband pick up the notebook, still open from where Night Stripe left off.

"Hazy, come here." Jaded spouted with a hush, eyes still on pages before him, when he felt his wife close enough, handed it to her, watching her read the book with the hall light.

"Oh honey, now we have too."

"I don't see why not."


	27. Off to the Festival

Chapter 11: Off to the Festival

"This way of traveling has really put Night Stripe in high spirits." Jaded hushed out, to his wife next to him, as she pushed on the stroll, watching their eldest enjoying the winter snow fall around them, whom was strolling along the path, being lost in wonder of the snow covered land, a light smile they could now and then.

"I told you so." Hazy replied back; with a wide grin, glancing down at her babies in the stroller, cooing at them, with glee, when white flakes fell near them, Marble Sketch; giving a sulk sneeze when a snowflake landed on his nose, while Little Swift just gave giggles.

"Night Stripe, you keep that jacket on!" Jaded shouted, seeing his eldest farther down the sidewalk, which arrival, he paused when hearing his father's voice, in responding only gave a sheepish smile back. Which; only earned a reply from his father once more, a growing grin on his face. "Yeah, you're laughing now, keep it on."

Night Stripe gave a sigh, signing to his father he understood, and walked on keeping a distance with them, but close enough as before, to hear them.

"If you just let him wear his vest, he wouldn't be trying anything . . . honey?" Hazy replied but changed into a question, leisurely her walk a step down, when seeing her husband slowly reaching for one of the upper stroller back pouches, letting a slip of bright sky blue puff cloth be seen, before tucking it back in.

"I know that. How else do you think I got him out of the house?"

"You're holding his vest hostage, honey, no." She laughed, still they pressed on, tepid eyes looking to her family, before adding when the giggles stopped. "I thought we weren't going to do the bully route, shame on you . . . it's the hug thing all over again."

"This is between father and son. It's how we bond." Jaded replied back, shrugging his shoulders, chuckling a bit when seeing his son dive for a large dome pile of snow, he spared a moment to grabbed some snow to roll up, picking up pace, leaving only Hazy to hear. "I don't get to be round that much, Hazy, let's have at least the small things while we can."

Hazy smiled, watching in slower pace, when seeing Night Stripe pop out of the snow pile, aiming a snowball at his father, only getting his shoulder, while his father got a good aim for his chest, knocking him back into the reshuffle snow, letting small fluffs fall once more, covering Night Stripe, who had a wide grin on his face.

Rapidly he got back to his feet, arms wide open, using them as a crane and launched what he had onto his father, covering him. Both now spotted white bodies, having a good time, as Hazy summarily bypass them, without a fleck on her.

"Mrs. Hazy, hi, what a nice day we are having, huh?" A voice called out farther down, upon sight it was Parasol, along with Red Rose, bundled up just right for the freezing morning.

"Hello Parasol, are you heading to the festival, too?"

"Yeah, Red Rose and I were thinking to come by and asked Night Stripe to tag along, but I see I don't need too." Parasol replied with, as she saw her friend and his father messing around.

"That's sweet of you."

"If this is a family thing, Red Rose and I can go ahead of you guys, it is okay?"

"No, please do, Night Stripe would love it."

Parasol cracked a grin before replying. "I don't think that is word he would use, Mrs. Hazy."

Not long later, Jaded Ember and Night Stripe caught with the others, tried and very snowbound from a rather losing battle. The parents went ahead this time, while the teens stayed behind and caught with each other.

"You haven't showed up for school that much, how did you gets your parents to let you come?"

Night Stripe gave an unsure reply, saying he was very positive he was grounded, but also that they want to spend together, before the grounding. It was a likely chance of that.

"When I came over with homework for you, Mrs. Hazy made it come off that you weren't sick, so what? Mood swings . . . oh, are you finally growing up?"

Night Stripe only rolled his eyes, with a small grinned said a hello to Red Rose, asking of how she was. Parasol translating for him, adding mocks now and then, but those luckily unnoticed when Red Rose replied back, jumpy and joyful.

"I've been doing great. Classes are being brutal as usual, but I love the risk of it, I have this physics teacher . . . who by the way, was in the army, and boy, he is something else. He cuts no one slack."

"Dr. Hooves?" Parasol asked, as well as did Night Stripe.

"Yep, getting just an okay grade from him isn't going to be easy. I love it!"

"Trade personalities with me, please, I was given the wrong one here." Parasol said back, bummed from how her classes have been, to reply with. "My nature class isn't what I thought it would be, I think the teacher I have, has been living in the city for too long. Cloudsdale schooling had it right; I mean really, I am just circling around the teacher right now. It is insane."

"Maybe it's a sign to change classes for something, the second semester; it's like just around the corner. Switch out. It's that's easy."

"No way, this is my first easy grade, no way, no way. I am keeping it, plus this way I can go that camping trip with my dad and see the spring fraise blossoms."

"You and your flowers, how will the world live without you seeing them." Red Rose joked back, laughing harder when seeing Night Stripe give a knowing nod, which only agreed more, of how Parasol was dramatic it up.

"Ask your parents to come along and I will prove you wrong."

Night Stripe shook his head, signing that spring time was hay fever day for him, making him the least possible partner to tag along.

"Drink some salt-lined juice, build a bridge, and get over it."

Night Stripe only frowned to Parasol, crossing his arms before giving her one last sign.

"I thought we made a deal never to speak about that! You little demon, I could just!" Parasol cried out with a smile, not minding her misheard words, pushing him in the shoulder, to what she thought was light love tap, having him land back first into a pile of snow, taking Red Rose with him, when she grabbed to hold him, but backfired.

"Oh! Parasol, you are going to get it!" Red Rose shouted, getting back to her feet and going after Parasol, leaving a very stun Night Stripe in the snow, but it wasn't long, before he was sitting back up.

He looked sideways to where they ran off; having a soft sigh leave him, while his eyes still wide. Slowly rose up to his feet, brushing off some snow, not long moving to catch up with them. Cupping some snow off his shoulder and placing blob on snow on his face, in a way cooling his face, though the red hue only grew.

Wasn't long before he was right behind his friends, heading closer to his mother when she called for him, with a soft smile, carding out the snow that was stuck to his already white hair that held it down in a low damp, though he didn't mind it that much. For now anyway, it was only a matter of time, before she went overboard, just about this time.

"Your father and I have a few stops to do, mind strolling with the twins, until we get back?"

He nodded and soon, he was wandering around with the twins, keeping them entertain with a balloon animals he got them each at a small vender. Though the day was still young, time to find something to do, and while he could with bonding with his siblings, peaceful day enough, had to be something.

"Night Stripe, hey over here!"

He looked over to where he heard the voice, waving out when seeing Noteworthy and no Raven in sight, he found that good, but also very alarming. The day wasn't going to be calming anymore, yet again, he smiled to his schoolmate, as always, like was out of place.


	28. Within the Wild Ride

Chapter 12: Within the Wild Ride

In some cases, views on people watching, has its own faults of it, as some see it as a learning moment, of understanding reactions of emotions or gestures, one does know how to do. While in others cases, it is just disturbing of watching ramblers, while eyes focus on them, with blank stares. A new judgment happens, without a try, but there it is.

"So what happen, you got ditched and end up babysitting or something?" Noteworthy asked; leaning over the side of the picnic table, glancing and wiggling his fingers in front of the babies in greetings, one of them making an attempt to smack at them, it was a likely fail after an odd number of tries.

Night Stripe waved it off, writing down on a note pad with a pen he found in the stroller, most likely left there by one of his parents, also finding his vest, mini debate in his mind, he left there, waiting for his father to want to witness, than just seeing it. Wanting to bond, recalling of how his father put it, when snatching his vest before they could leave the house.

Once he was done writing, pushed the pad over to Noteworthy, when he was done playing with Night Stripe's siblings, happy to see they weren't fussing too much. With a quick movement, rocked the stroller, in trying to lull them asleep, it quieted them, but they were still very much awake.

"Where Raven is a good question . . . we came here together and next I knew she was gone. Saying she saw an old friend of hers, and wanted to catch up. I didn't know what to do, wander around for a bit, until I found a familiar face. That would be you, bud."

Night Stripe gave a nod, gesturing for the pad back, soon flipping to a new blank page and wrote on it. As he was doing that, Noteworthy talked; very glad it wasn't topics that needed replies back, other than a nod for agreeing or a shake of disagreement.

"It is nice seeing you around, had Parasol going mad, never seen that girl so angry . . . well if you don't count that time with the vending machine, than sure." Noteworthy starting on another new topic, having Night Stripe nod along, writing away, very much off his own world ever few lines, hearing Noteworthy speak again. "Is your hand okay . . . that normal for you?"

He was given a nod.

"Alright, is that nerve damage or something that makes that happens?"

Another nod, with an added shrug, in saying that could be right, but while not being sure himself, on that matter, still figuring it out himself, but he took the odd tone of question in stride.

After a while, there wasn't any chat coming from Noteworthy, Night Stripe glanced through his downward face, in seeing the other was thinking deeply of something. Wanting not to bother him, left him alone, going back to writing, enjoy of how this new story was coming along, not taking in the small ghost smile that fazed on his face, as he wrote.

"Night Stripe, you have been friends with Raven for a long, right?"

He showed three fingers, extending one finger to another, in showing length of time to him, happy to see Noteworthy was picking up the small signs that Night Stripe did now and then.

"Yeah, okay, as I thought . . . then how come you never say anything to her?"

The words stopped the flow of his writing, sighing calmly as he could, before flipping to a blank page, writing down a question for the other.

"Three years and you never thought of her, as more as a friend. She's a great gal, I just thought you . . . no, no, not at all . . . okay he might have slipped a bit before he left for college. Look I am not mad or anything, I was just wondering is all."

Night Stripe gave a sigh, dropping the pen to let it roll across the table, having it bump against Noteworthy's bended shoulder point, as he watch the darker tone one tuck his head under his arms. At first lost at the gesture, until dawning on him, that Night Stripe was blocking him out, wanting him to drop the subject.

"Can you at least tell me why you never said anything? I won't tell her and again I am not mad or anything, but just lost really."

After a while, Night Stripe didn't move from his spot, doing his best to block out the other, wanting to just forget it, frowning deeply at the tug, as of now, was able to obstruct it. Now it was back, and strong, painfully so.

With a deep sigh, sat up, asking for the pen back, and wrote on the remaining spot his answer.

"I see." Noteworthy started out with, letting the words he read sink it, glancing at Night Stripe who was now, focusing on his fussing sister, picking her up from the stroller and holding her close, patting her back, soothing it, hushing the whines, a light hue on boy's face when his sister leaned in closer for warmth, while the other did his best not to chuckle at the sight, soon with a cleared throat spoke again. "Just like that . . . you gave up, but you still care?"

He nodded, tucking his sister's blanket closer to her person, in warmth to hold, place her back in the stroller with her now sleeping brother, eyes back to the other.

"I won't hurt her, you know that?"

Another nod, Night Stripe kept his hands close to his person, trying his best to hold eye contact, but it wasn't working so well. There was something out of the corner of his eye, that made him glance, feeling ashamed he couldn't keep face, for not even a few seconds.

"You still won't tell her though . . . look, I know Shooting Star did not mean to bring it up, as he tried before, but I think you should. You can't seem to move on from the looks of it, even now, saying her name makes you flitch. I am not saying I have noticed all of this, but she has, and it is just hurting her seeing you so like; how she put it . . . distraught."

Night Stripe only gave a shrug, sparing a moment to write something down.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend, and I want to make her happy. And if that means you telling her out you feel or felted about her, will do it. Than sure, I can over look this, for her, and you and me are friends. Even for how little we have seen each other, we have made a truce right?"

Night Stripe raised an eyebrow to him.

It made Noteworthy rolled his eyes, shaking his head as well, with a groan replied with. "We'll work on the levels of friendship later with you. But for now, let's make a vow for you to tell her, and what happen between us, never happened. I'll forget it all, I wouldn't even say a word to Raven about it, but you have to tell her, before I do."

Night Stripe crossed his arms with a very lack of amused look to the other.

"Keep in mind, of how I helped you on your first month in at school. You own me."

In soon he uncrossed his arms, reaching for the pad, quickly writing a reply back, ripping it out, and leaving it on the table, standing up while placing the pad and pen in his jacket pocket, and pushing the stroller elsewhere, having Noteworthy alone at the table, in a matter of seconds it felt like.

He reached for the note, turning it right to read it, and gave a grin to it.

"Well it's a start." Noteworthy said, trying to reassuring himself of all this.

Elsewhere with a huffed up Night Stripe, pushing the stroller in front of him, in a way parting ways for those around to move out of the way, as a quiet plead. Able soon to find a food court, thinking of buying something for himself, and do so for the twins soon, yet, upon seeing they were well asleep, it wasn't anything to worry about now. He had time, which he noted to himself, as he got in line for something snack, already feeling people lining up behind him, able to just grabbed a few outlined foods and pay for them, without having to use a sign or pad, leaving the line and finding a seat.

"Night Stripe, why didn't you reply back, I was behind you in line and you didn't turn."

He nudged his head to see the person was becoming the topic of the day or his life, at this moment. Recalling on what Noteworthy said, maybe just maybe, he should react to it. Thinking it over, as Raven took a seat across from him, in view of the stroller by the table.

"Oh, these are the twins, they look so cute." Raven started out with, saying hello to them, with glee, before looking back at Night Stripe, in saying. "Look at you, being a good older brother, having fun with it? They giving you any trouble? Where have you been lately, you were at school for awhile . . . you know what, forget it, doesn't matter, it's good to see you."

He smiled, nodding back, with a quick sign in return.

"Have you seen Noteworthy? I lost him when I was catching up with a friend. You two haven't meant, but do you remember the name Stellar Eclipse?"

Night Stripe gave a shrug, while replying back with a question for the topic.

"Yeah, that's him; he's going to be town for a while, thought to tell him to look me up and could really catch up. But he's with family now, and my goodness he has grown, sure he's older than me, but I never thought to hear he was getting marry soon. Good for him, I want him to be happy." She ended with a weak smile, that was all too familiar to Night Stripe, and on the inside, it made him groaned of this.

The off face didn't go unnoticed to Raven, who looked worried when asking if he was alright, who just shook his head, tucking it in crossed arms, looking away from Raven. He felt with a tense shoulder of her hand on it, stroking a smooth feel to it, calming it, leaving him to sigh.

Brushing her hand off, with a light hue on his face, eyes still down, but with twitchy hands sign another and very off topic to her, before finally willing himself to look to her, lost and so very confused.

"We have a lot to talk about, Night Stripe Inkwell, where do you want to start?" Raven asked, with an unsure corner smile, but her eyes looked so relaxed, shown on her body, leaning in close to Night Stripe, as he did the same. Letting the chat go from there between them, calm and steady, at their own pace, just having the words soak in.

Meanwhile, elsewhere during the festival of another winter joy land, Fluttershy and her friends were spending the day, enjoying it for what it was. Knowing soon, it was going to be time wrapped it up for winter, and get ready for spring. Yet, for now, it was only time for fun.

Of course, with so much to do, everyone somewhere along the way, went their own for fun, stating out where to meet when they could. It was only leaving Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer, as they enjoyed the day, walking around, holding close some plush toys they one.

"You got a lot there Fluttershy; you sure went out on all those games back there." Sunset Shimmer called out, with a laughing grin on her face, while she held her prize of a stuff fire sun dragon close to her person, while watching Fluttershy carrying about seven of them, in her arms.

"Well the games were so much fun; I guess I got a little carried away." Fluttershy replied back, a soft blush on her cheeks, as they the two walked where the tables were.

"Right, well, I'll let you settle them at the table, I'll get us something to eat, and you got anything in mind?"

"Nothing meat-meat if you can?"

"Fluttershy, I think this is the wrong place in asking if they got anything unlike that, but maybe some cotton candy or something."

"Okay, that works too." Fluttershy answered back, taking a seat, placing her wins on the table, still pumped to go another round of prizes, but maybe finding a bag to carry the ones she had now, would be a good idea, before going overboard.

Grabbing a certain prize in mind, she was going all out to win, happy that her ring toss skills didn't get rusty on her. As she grabbed a little soft plush snow owl, stroking the top of its head in thought, wondering in mind flinging so thoughts, just running wild. Thinking of when she was going to give this to the person, she won it for, in thinking that the certain person could use something to add, to a rather subdued room.

Letting her head rest on an open palm, which elbowed the table to hold her head up, for soon it was just easing better flow for thinking to come with simplicity. Soon her eyes wandered the crowds, finding that people watching had its perks, but also its downfalls. Having her muttering of colorful curses for her shyness, getting the best of her some time, she could only think of mild depths, of what it would be like, not being so fluttered with shyness.

Again, her eyes moved about the area, no real focus on anything, just minding herself, able to see the long line Sunset Shimmer was in; a little giggle came when the other saw her, making grand gestures of crazy lines. Giving a shrug back, and went back to the crowds, and soon she just stopped, eyes wide and little in disbelief of what she saw.

Blinking a few at times, and soon it was gone, as it was just an odd trick on the eyes, shaking it off in time for Sunset Shimmer to come back with snacks, able to promise the cotton candy, which was one of the few things, that wouldn't upset Fluttershy's insides.

Fluttershy though, wanted to focus on something else, looking right at Sunset Shimmer, taking a deep breath, and hoping to speak loud enough for the other to hear, because she already was feeling her throat closing up.

"Sunset, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Came with the reply, as she munched around on her chili covered hotdog; waiting for Fluttershy to speak again, connecting her eyes to Fluttershy as she did, encouraging as she did, with an easy smile.

"About that spell, you don't fully plan on using it? Do you?"

"Only if called for Fluttershy . . . I know you don't want to lose a friend, I understand that, so again, for the sake of the others to remain calm. It's up for a shield really. So its okay, your friend is fine, for now, okay?"

Fluttershy sat there, letting it soak in, letting calm breathes take hold. Snatching patches of cotton candy, in thought, as sugar covered her mouth, giving her a soothing tone, to think on. She needed it.

"Thanks for thinking about this Sunset Shimmer, it means a lot."

Sunset Shimmer, let her grin grow, as they ate. Enjoying the white noise of the crowd around them, planning as well, on what to do next, Sunset Shimmer tried to keep a straight face, when Fluttershy wanted another round at the plush toys.

"I think you have enough." A teasing tone sounded out.

"You don't know that!" A gleeful reply came back.


	29. Where We Are Now

Chapter 13: Where We Are Now

Low play of ballet music echoed through the speakers in the van, treading in the course of slowly forming spring coming in, humid on just a mild level of notice, while out on the sidewalks filled with busy people just going through their daily work. A few now and then, wearing still thick coats or jackets to fight the slight chill that was, in time, going to fade away.

Night Stripe rested his head on the glass, eyes blinking to spot to spot, in thought of catching something. He breathed slowly, unknowingly fixing his love sleeve white shirt collar, wishing he had his vest, but the added weight the spring, wasn't a smart move.

At least, recalling that summer might have some hot days, it brought some pleasant, while with spring was another story.

With his eyes already feeling itchy, lifted up his goggles to scratch just under his left eye.

"Night Stripe, don't do that, we'll be at the school soon, and I will give you some eye drops. Okay?"

He sighed, nodding to his mother at the wheel, with him seating in the back with the twins off the side of them. Both of them sound of sleep, the ease speed of the car, was doing wonders at this moment.

With such silent there was, before they knew it, they were in front of the school. Hazy finding a good parking spot, unbuckle quickly, while having a free hand look for the bottle of eye drops in the glove compartment. Once it was found, she meant around the other side, where Night Stripe was waiting for her, again seeing him now rub his eyes.

"Honey, no, stop that." Hazy ordered, moving closer, removing the goggles in place in his hands to keep them off his face, leaning his head back, brushing some hair out of the way, and blinking with a wince when feeling the drops landed.

Night Stripe the small sting settle before placing his goggles back on, smiling in thanks to his mother, who slip the bottle in her pocket shirt, while the other hand fixed up his hair. Ending with a soft kiss on his forehead, which he gently battered her away, after she somewhat pulled away.

"Okay, now the year is going tricky. So let's go over the list one last time, before you head in okay?"

Night Stripe gave a nod, with understanding. Reaching for his bag that was on the ground, opening one of the side pouches, handing it to his mother to read off to him, while he listened, eyeing the school head clock, they had enough time.

"Okay, first on here is that for eye drops, head to the nurse's office, ask for the temp for the eye drops that are label with your name, also what else is there. Next is do not go outside for too long, hay fever is not something we want now, it worries me enough to just let you go now. Third is in your bag, I packed up a lunch for you and I hope to find an empty bag in there, got it? There also medicine in the bag too, I already called the school ahead of time, so everything is good there. Last thing, is that if you need something, I'll be at home working, so call if you need me, whatever it is. The pager is with your lunch."

Night Stripe slowly repeated the things back, numbering them off with his fingers as he did. Soon taking back the list, and placing it back in his bag, close to where his notepad was still time, as a reminder. Zipping up the side pocket, and having the bag now gone from the ground, on his shoulders, about ready to turn, but was uncalled for, being pulled into a hug.

He didn't bat away his mother this time, looking anywhere else she wasn't, as his face heated up. Waiting for her to be done with it, not long, once she was done, let go. Refining the goggles; as they tilted on a slant from the surprise hug, Hazy had given him, and let him off into the school building, glancing over his shoulder to his mother back in the van and leaving in it, and with that headed to the head office, and soon to class.

Time pasted by in a smooth blur, Night Stripe was able to have a free period, thinking of going to the library, making a quick note mind, in looking up remedies that could handle hay fevers. This year wasn't being, as kind, to how last year was. Edging a maze through the students that lingered in the halls, upon finding the doors, and going in, which was luckily quiet and lacking people unlike before.

Placing his bag down by a chair he was going to take a seat at, staying in eye view of his bag, looked through the books of the subject idea in mind. Too lazy to go find a stepping stool or even a ladder, just stood on his tip toes and reached out for a higher shelf, nudging one book close by, made a few others fall with it.

One happening to land on his foot, puff of a hiss left his lips, shaking off the pain, and soon crouching down to gather the books that fell. Having upon seeing a helping hand, also grabbing the books, not speaking a word to him, about being a dupe or anything, meaning likely this person he didn't know or just wasn't rude. Once all were off the ground, Night Stripe finally saw who was helping him, and it made his throat tighten a bit.

There before him, standing just a few inches under his height, with multicolor, a large smirk in place, sporty clothes on that much close to what an evening jogger would wear. Matching in close to her skin tone of a darker color, sneakers scraped against the carpet floor, moving in to help place the books back on the shelf. All but one that Night Stripe tucked under his arm, as it was the he was looking for, hearing the other clear her throat awoken him from his slight daze, and greeted the other.

"Hey there Night Stripe, old buddy how have you been?" She replied back, with a goad tenor, that wasn't threatening but, it didn't rub him the right way.

He just shrug, quickly giving a goodbye, moving to his bag, grabbing it, and went to sit somewhere in the library, in hopes of losing her. It wasn't long, until he finally did, seeing her through a lower shelf pass by, unknowing of being watched. Once he could tell she was farther away, he found another table, and read there, making sure to have a wall to his back, lacking any surprises to come.

Trying to read, but sadly, the recollections during winter were not making it easy. With a sigh, placed the book down, searching in his bag for a notebook to write in, hope it would calm his nerves. While at first, nothing came, but it did, and he could feel his shoulders ease, relaxing away the pain he had before.

Even though, his mind couldn't completely let it go.

_He sat there, in shock, face burning a new kind of flame, as Raven sat in front of him, smiling. A trail of soft pink dust ran over her nose._

_"__Did you feel anything you thought it would be?" She asked him, snapping back from his lost trance._

_The dark hue on his face lightens, just enough for the chilling air to the rest, and soon he shook his head. Though he also gave a statement; to go with it, asking as well if they could go for a walk, seeing as the twins were getting restlessly with not moving anymore, wanting to let of what happen before, sink in, have a better answer to give._

_"__Sure, come on, I need to find Noteworthy, we still have the whole day."_

_With that, both walking through the crowds, having the stroller be their blocker, in moving others out of the way, it was making the walking more bearably. And while they were pushing along, through the crowds, they talked, one-sided it looked like, but it was enough to pass the time._

_"__So, it was okay . . . oh, aren't you sweet . . . Night Stripe why didn't you tell me . . . well yes, I am shock, who wouldn't be. That doesn't always mean it's going to end bad, have more faith in me . . . okay, I am guilty for being a little pushy . . .you are like a little brother I have never had, Night Stripe, excuse me for worrying about you and your wellbeing." She replied with, quickly to sidestep someone, able to catch what Night Stripe was signing, before soon giving an answer. "You have never been put well under pressure, I will be sure to have him stop with the repartee about you . . . though it is hard not to, with a face like yours." Ending with pitching his cheek, who in returned batted the hand away, rubbing his assaulted cheek, blushing rigid when hearing her laughter._

_He tried to make her stop, in a way of stop babying him, saying he was anything but a child needing care._

_"__Night Stripe, whom helped you with your balance issues during our second year?" She asked with a smirk._

_He only sticks his tongue at her._

_Raven let another set of giggles leave her, having to pointed out to him, of why she babied him, because of how he handle certain things, was far from a adult matter. Though, she didn't have the heart to fix it, as she wasn't that kind of person._

_Everything just went smoothly that way for them, wasn't long until finding Noteworthy, at a toy vender, just getting a prize after knocking all the bottles down, and placing it on his shirt. Waving when seeing them, walking over to them, handing the stuff purple dolphin to Raven, who took with a smile._

_"__That game is more horrible to play than the mallet one." Noteworthy stated, pointing to the pin he was wear on his shirt near his collar bone, soon saying. "I got this pin from the bottles for a good try."_

_Raven patted him on the shoulder in comfort, holding the dolphin close._

_"__Well, if you didn't skip gym when we were playing softball or basketball, you would have been learning about the balance ratio of the head to hip connection. That is your fault."_

_"__It was gym and I don't think all teachers know all how to the cell morph level of that. Tried it once and the gym teacher just gave me a blank stare."_

_"__Coach Black Marble isn't one of the teachers that take more than class; so of course, he would be blinded by that. You should know your teachers better than just going on a whim."_

_"__I did with you?" Noteworthy said with a smile, glancing at Night Stripe, with somewhat worried eyes, but was given back, a soft smirk, brushing off softy the look that was given to him._

_They were on good terms, even if it was awkward, they looked past it._

_"__That you did . . . how did that go for you?"_

_"__I think well. I have never been this happy, that's for sure."_

_"__Noteworthy . . ."_

_Night Stripe just rolled his eyes, blocking out what else they were going to say, slowly pushing the stroller away the lovely-dopey couple, thinking it was time to look for his parents. He was all ready to head home, this day, just took a lot out of him._

_When nearing where some of the rides were, took a seat at a bench to relax, checking on the twins. Finding the back stroller pockets of baby food, diapers, and thermostats milk bottles. Grabbing two, and slowly and carefully, fed the twins with the milk bottles when testing how warm they were, fitting for them, but burning to Night Stripe, but shook off the burn, and focus on them._

_Once they were full, covering one of his shoulders with a towel, burped them each, and tucked them back in. happy on the inside of how easy it was becoming to take care of them, his folks would sure be over the moon about it, minus watching the twins, but able to do more. It was becoming a win-win at best._

_This was becoming just a good day so far, while he rocked the stroller, lulling his siblings to sleep, while looking for his parents. So far, nowhere in sight, might be best to try elsewhere. Patting down the stroller's pouches, and side pockets, to make sure everything was in place, while thinking of to look for his parents._

_It was then he noticed someone seating down next to him, while he tend to hushing his brother, when a jiff of wind stroke his cheek, out of sleeping, for how chilling it was. Wasn't long, before he was back to sleep, saving Night Stripe the trouble of not only crying sibling but two._

_"__You got better raising skill than Applejack . . . Apple Bloom was never this quiet after a while when she was a baby. My ears can still remember the screams, yikes."_

_The voice made him jumped a bit, side gazing person who was now seating next to him. Shiver going down his spin, when seeing one of Fluttershy's friends have the same look Parasol had when she was ticked off at either him or Shooting Star, mostly the latter of doing something stupid. It nerved him, but he still said hello to the other._

_"__Yeah, hi . . . I heard from what Fluttershy said, about certain things that shouldn't be said, and for now I am okay with this. Personally, having no one that isn't an outsider of closeness with us knows about this, would be best if they just don't remember. You are following me here, right? Cause, good o' Dashy doesn't feel like repeating."_

The thought only made Night Stripe shake more, but kept in mind, that Rainbow Dash was just very protective of her friends. Though, he had noticed, though never said she ever showed it to others. If he hadn't know Parasol as long as he did, Night Stripe would likely be thinking Rainbow Dash, wanted him in a ditch somewhere. In a way, yes she did, but was able to repress it better than Parasol. So he was very glad for that.

A heavy sigh left him, withering in his writing, slowly figuring things out now. Yet, when not even another few lines could come out, he put his things back in the bag, going back to the book, and started reading, hoping to change the current path thinking, to something else, more family friendly for his mind.

Already in mind to stop by the children section of books, maybe he could find one of his favorites and have that, as a better wave off. Even though, the chances of Rainbow Dash still in the library were still good, maybe it was best, just to leave. Not to bother with putting the book back, headed for route that lead elsewhere, that wasn't the front end of the library.

The moment he opens the door, the bell rings, making his shoulders twitch when seeing he ended on the wrong end of the school for his next class. With another sigh, rushed to get to class, hoping to get there before last warning bell, already missing the calm day, knowing the rest of the day wasn't going to happen.

The day ticked on, now classes come and gone, leaving just remaining minutes to come and go home. The teacher having the class do quizzes, in a way to keep the students quiet before the last minutes. Night Stripe happy to know, the quizzes don't hold much over the overall grade, he likely be staggering now in this class.

Ending up skipping another one, going to the next page of the packet, to work on another question, just now hoping to find all the easy ones, maybe work on a difficult one, and go from there. Common sense questions were easy enough, though if they weren't always phrased in such a cryptic way, students wouldn't be complaining that the teachers hated them.

One of the many chats that happen in the halls, that Night Stripe just wished would tone down, if anything else the buzzing the hallways were just now feeling like a big drama show Red Rose spoke so fondly off in passing words.

He heard a tapping and saw a finger on his desk, looking up to see the teacher standing by, eyes just scanning the boy.

"I think you are overstaying your welcome, Mr. Inkwell, as your classmates have already left."

Night Stripe looked around the classroom, when noticing that he was indeed the only one still there, with a sigh fixed up his quiz packet and handed it to the teacher, letting her look over it, while he got his things together.

"You handle this subject well, Mr. Inkwell, but you have to know, I am not like Miss. Elbow Grease, you're in this class to go beyond what you know from her, yes?"

Night Stripe gave a nod.

"I think you can, but you need to show it, these quizzes are giving me doubt now." She started with, before getting a good look at Night Stripe's face, in asking. "Have you been sleeping, you look much worn out. Eyes that red look like you haven't been resting."

Night Stripe had a frown on his face, recalling the list that he had overlooked in his bag for the most of the day. His mother wasn't going to be pleased about this.

"Night Stripe, Mr. Inkwell, you do understand of how I feel with you in my class. You need to work on this. Understand?"

He gave a nod, finally getting his bag on his shoulders, moving around the teacher, heading for the door. Upon hearing the teacher adding a few things, he heard, before leaving. Having a heave of a sigh, and walked through the hollow hallways.

"Night Stripe Inkwell, is that you?"

He turned to face the voice, very glad right away the person pointed out anything wrong with him, also noticing it was one of the year book makers, cheery as ever it seems. Night Stripe gave her an agreeable answer, while asking what she wanted.

"Sorry, to bother you, as seeing you are leaving, but anyway. There is an opening for the year book for all writer contesters, which of those who entered last year, to do an assent poem section. You're name was on the list, I wanted to ask, if you like to partake?"

He shrugged, unsure if anything else.

"By the end of the week, those who want to partake, come to editing club room, and just sign in. the rest will come after that. Again, though just in case, it is just a short blog poem, of any length the writer wishes, and if the editing goes well, you'll see the poem there."

Another shrug, but with more of a he would think about it, using her clipboard to give a better answer to her, letting her read it.

"Great! Until than Night Stripe, thank you for your time."

He nodded, wishing her well, and went on his face. Finally leaving the building; out in the parking lot, the spring humid air getting to him, jagging his footing, having to reach out for something to keep him standing, enjoying the coolness of the flag pole, to rest his forehead on. His body shaking of rib rattling cough, wanting with the need of laying down, felt nice, but not the wisest thing, yet, his body didn't let him give a fighting chance to do.

"Night Stripe, are you okay?"

He angled his head to the voice of Fluttershy, giving a slim welcoming smile, before another cough made him lean forward and away from Fluttershy to see his distressed. While curled in a sitting way, flitching when feeling hands on his shoulders, in a soothing matter, cold to the touch, felt as very nice as it broke through his shirt.

"You are burning up."

He heard her say.

"Hang on, I see your mother pulling up . . . Night Stripe?"

Fluttershy looked to him, leaning against her, passed out, and burning up. She carefully wrapped her arms around him, trying to get him on his body off the ground, in time for Hazy to park nearby. Worried; helping in careful ushering Fluttershy to get Night Stripe in the van, while in placing him close to the AC that was for now on low, but not for long. Fluttershy seating close by, while Hazy shut the door, heading to the front of the car, taking them back home.

"Will he be okay?" Fluttershy asked, but Hazy didn't reply back, as she focus on the road, leaving Fluttershy close to Night Stripe, feeling the AC turned up now, cold enough in shaking Fluttershy, but calmed Night Stripe's body enough that it wasn't, quivering to a subtle jump.

She saw his hand moved in a twitching sign, a question, before having it fall back on the floor.

"We are almost at your house, hold on."

His head jagged a shake, close to a nod, before his body fully relaxed against the AC fan. Fluttershy, in hopes of calming herself, petted his hair, in hopes this would just be a bad dream really. Even more so, when Night Stripe started another cough, shaking his body, as well Fluttershy's body from how it shook her.

"We are almost home."


	30. Ice It

Chapter 14: Ice It

Long after finally getting to Night Stripe's house, Fluttershy helped Hazy with getting the younglings, and Night Stripe inside. Leaving the twins in the living room in their playpen, while helping carrying Night Stripe into the bathroom, once it was to Hazy could handled it alone, asked Fluttershy to watching the young ones, while she handled her eldest.

With a hesitant step, left them, while heading back to the living room, taking a seat on the couch that was close to the playpen, and the hallway leading to the other rooms. Just waiting in case, she was needed to help, so far nothing.

Back in the bathroom, Hazy had a naked Night Stripe in the bath tub, full of coldest water the pipes had, letting it come up to his shoulders, just high enough to keep him cool, but low in case he sinks, his head would still be above water. Looking for a washcloth in the cardboards, to have his face damped with, able to come across one, and rushing back, using to soak it and tending to his burning face.

While one hand damping his face, the other brushing his hair away from his face, still deeply red. Glossily sleet gray eyes, slit to open to overcome tiredness. The world around so blurry, he raised a dripping hand out of the tub to face, lacking the feel of his goggles.

"Hush, they are over on the sink, you just stay here and cool off. Stay." Hazy whispered to airy to her son, as he tried to move, but was softy pushed back down.

That made her only shiver with worries more, for at times, it was never that easy to keep him down.

"The first few weeks of spring are never easy, are they, honey?" Hazy asked to her now sleeping son, leaning somewhat into the hand that was still stroking his hair in a calming matter. Feeling also that his fever was dropping, not close to breaking it, but the flitch wasn't as bad as before.

"Your father is going to have kittens when he finds out. Oh dear, that isn't going to be pretty . . ." She paused when hearing the phone ranged, listening as Fluttershy must have answered it, that soft voice the girl had, made it hard in finding out who was calling.

Wasn't long to get an answer, when a knock came at the door, Hazy gave a sigh, before heading to closed door, opening it to see Fluttershy, whom was still out of sorts as she was.

"Yes?"

"I believe your boss in the on phone, he needs to talk to you, about some files."

Hazy didn't even let herself think, before going to the phone, pausing midway through the hallway, looking over her shoulder, to call out.

"He's fine now, why don't you help put the twins to bed . . . I have a phone call to take."

Fluttershy looked to Hazy, suppressing a shock face from the overprotective mother tone she had, and without question helped with the twins. Only catching somewhat of Hazy was saying on the phone, though Fluttershy stayed focused on the twins, in means to lift off some weight to the family, no matter how small of a task it was, Fluttershy did it with care.

"Fluttershy, I need to head to the office. I'm going to move Night Stripe to his room; could you get some ice packs from the freezer, would you please?"

Fluttershy glanced to Hazy who was now just outside the twins' room, heading near the bathroom, waiting in slow steps for young teen's reply.

"It wouldn't be long, will it?"

"No . . . hopefully not, if so . . . you can stay the night."

"Night Stripe is going to be okay, right?" Fluttershy asked; eyes going elsewhere, when seeing Hazy dragged with a half carry of her son, to his room with a loose towel around him.

"Yes, the weather is just great during the first part of year, which becomes a hardship; I swear it feels like it."

Fluttershy heard her, as she moved to the kitchen, grabbing some of the ice packs from the freezer, going back to where Night Stripe's room was. Upon seeing he was now tucked into his bed, a wet cloth on his forehead, while Fluttershy moved closer to hand them to her of what she could grabbed, while Fluttershy watched Hazy placed the ice packs in certain areas on the bed around Night Stripe's being.

Night Stripe, himself, was still lost in his fever miasma, twitching now and then when feeling the ice or his mother's touch. But nothing close to he did, when being awoken, he was very much sick right now.

"Fluttershy, his bag is still in the van, could you go get it please."

"Sure." Fluttershy replied back, and off when she went outside, getting to the van, looking for the bag, along with hers too. Grabbing it from the back and heading inside, seeing that Hazy was now in the kitchen, pulling out some empty packs, filling them with water from the sink, and placing them in the freezer.

"Hand me his bag please."

Fluttershy did as she was told, watching as Hazy placed the oddly light bag on the counter, looking through it, finding his usual school things, his lunch sack was light in weight, but within it, not much was eaten. His medicine right next to the recap bottle of juice. She reached for it and the juice, heading back to his room, Fluttershy following, in time to see Hazy, tilting her son's body up enough to take what she found in the bag, rubbing two fingers against his throat to help the pills and juice go down with ease. Soon she lay down her son, folding him back in the bed, and leaving his cold room that now had the window wide open for cool air, with the door just an ajar.

"I need to find a mouth mask for him, or he's going to have cough fits again. Fluttershy would check the bathroom for me?"

"Okay." Quick in response and went to do so.

Before both knew it, Hazy was out the door, heading to work, leaving Fluttershy to house sit. Standing out in the hallway, repeating the rules Hazy wanted to her remember while she was able. Most were for the twins and just a handful for Night Stripe, seeing as the hardest part was already dealt with.

With worry steps, went to check on the twins, and soon on Night Stripe, whom was breathing hard, that flex his blankets to where it looked painful, with careful steps, moved closer, wary watching him as she soon standing by the end of the bed.

The odd off-white mouth cloth mask, looked very uneasy at the sight of it, as he rested there, eyes closed in weakness to not even open them at all, but for how his head was tilted, he knew wasn't alone. Sneaking his arm, slowly out of his bed, pointing near his temple, after a few guesses, Fluttershy went to get his goggles, and placed them now on his cleaned desk.

"They're on the desk, don't move and just rest, okay?"

Fluttershy watched as Night Stripe meander his arm back under the blankets, letting his shoulders ease the shivering now, but his breath still heavy in takes, the heated hue just seem to traveled through his body that wasn't covered, as it went from his ears down his neck. When his face turned another way for comfort, Fluttershy did the same, looking at the now clean desk, seeing of how his books were stack in two rows on top of each other, smallest to biggest downward.

One stack was reading books; science atom compounds, fictions of only a few genres, two very large dictionaries took the bottom part that were the most well used, handful of children's books that were also just well used, even the one take the top had a faded cover.

She grabbed it, looking through it, seeing despite how old it was, still highly taken care of. The language used on it, wasn't one she was familiar with in speaking, but could tell it was a Northern Mountain Valley dialect from the title and first page in. carefully she placed it back, skimming through the other stack of books, his own notebooks, finding out when grabbing one and seeing it was one she made a the minority corrections in. smiling when seeing side comments, that were likely written by Night Stripe, in his way of saying appreciation.

Soon she placed it down, yet stopped when coming across a packet that was just below it, along with a pin that stuck to it. Eyeing back to Night Stripe, still fast in his deep sleep, unknowing of what was going on around him. She grasped for the packet, mindful in taking a seat in the chair by the desk, and reading through the packet.

Later on that day, Fluttershy was busying herself in the kitchen, looking through the cook books for something to ease Night Stripe's stomach. After finally his fever broke, after the third change of ice packs, he was now sitting up in his bed, eyes bright red in sickness and watery, as the crushing of a cough that shook his body, eyes looking around wary in blur blindness of his room while she check on him. Though once, Fluttershy shut the lights and closed the window's drapes, leaving just the small lamp on his desk on for luminosity, his sight was a tick better where it wasn't hurt him.

Once a light soup was slowly being turned, Fluttershy put the burner on low, checking the freezer for how the ice tray was coming along, while in soon, going to check on the twins that were; bathed, changed, fed, and well off to sleep, having the mobile play a soft song for them, to sleep to. Making her job on watching Night Stripe, a little easier now, as she marched down the hallway to his room, opening it just a crack, fighting off the shake she felt in the cold room, knocking on the door sill, to let him know she was there.

He glanced to her way, in saying he heard her, before letting his head fall back in place, trying to calm his breathing, before another set of coughs took over, rattling his body. Quickly Fluttershy rushed over, keeping him in place, before he fell out of bed again, rubbing a soothing hand on his back near his neck, where most of the heat seemed stronger at.

"I'm making you a soup, you think be able to eat it?" Fluttershy asked, once his coughing died down, able to seem give a nod, and a sign he would tired, leaving her to say. "Just what you can, okay?"

He gave a nod, leaning against his propped up pillow, close to the cooling wall, watching Fluttershy leave not long later. When he felt an ice pack corner jab him in the hip, he moved on his stomach, having an airy sigh echoed out in relaxation.

It wasn't long before Fluttershy was back with the soup and something to drink, a lone spoon by the bowl of soup, set on a tray which was place on his lap, once he moved the ice pack away. Even through the dim lighting, Fluttershy could see him smiling when he saw the ice cubes in both his drink and soup, while he lowered his mouth mask to be around his neck, which soon by grabbing the spoon, rotary the ice cubes to cool the soup more, before having a bite.

"Is it good, I found it in one of your mother's cookbooks, seems to be one you might liked, seeing as she had a star on the corner page of it."

Night Stripe gave her a nod, in agreement; having a few more bites and some of the glass of milk she got him. Once he placed the cup down, she saw him give a quick sign, once she got what he meant to the bathroom, and looked through the cupboards, until finding the bottle with his name on it and a pill cutter. Coming back with both, seeing the tray, still full at the end of the bed, she didn't question it as she handed him the bottle and pill cutter.

He set the pill cutter on his lap to open the bottle with ease, taking two pills out, recapping the bottle and handing back to her, as he place one pill at a time to cut them in two halves each, soon handing the cutter to Fluttershy as well. Once that was done, Night Stripe reached over for his drink, tossing the pills in his mouth and quickly taking a sip from his drink, before lying back down once more, against his pillows, relaxing. Letting the final swallow kick in, smacking his lips from the chalky taste of his pills linger for a moment.

"Does this happen every spring?" Fluttershy asked, finally finding her voice to speak.

Night Stripe gave a nod, adding a sign for it wasn't this bad, it just caught him off guard is all.

"This isn't the worst of it?"

He shook his head, stating back just as ease with it.

Fluttershy gave a sigh to that, moving over to his desk, grabbing the packet that had his thirty-seven prize white ribbon on it. Taking a seat on the rolling chair, moving closer to the bed, while having the lamp on the paper, wearing an emotion Night Stripe wasn't sure she could do.

Having him to ask her, in worry found his tired eyes, if everything was alright, and it wasn't long when she gave an answer back.

"How you make it through all this, if you body isn't made for this part of land's climate?" Fluttershy asked him, soon adding. "Even by blood genetics, this can't be right for you."

He gave a shrug, even trying to answer back on what he do, as he as well, were unsure of all this.

"You'll feel better once you're iced right?"

He nodded in reply, even giving an answer to it, with a shrug of the logic of it.

"Northern Mountain physic climates mystify me." Fluttershy fluttered out, rolling her eyes, looking through the packet, eyeing on and off Night Stripe now and then.

Noticed Night Stripe signing to her, making her smile, while soon placing the packet down on the desk, like as it was while she left it from before: going on making herself busy up till now glancing back at Night Stripe to soon give him a reply along with her smile in place.

"We could try that. Though of how that could work, think that's going to work?"

He signed with a smirk.

"Well, I guess that could also work, if helps getting you better. Okay, let's do that . . . but first, you finish your food . . . don't give me that look, now mister. Now behave and maybe you might get a gift, if you finish your food. Now get to it."

He soon did, with a sigh, and did as he was told. Though, the wonder on his face, when she said gift, made Fluttershy just smile back.


	31. Climate and Magic

Chapter 15: Climate and Magic

Jaded Ember made it home, close to nightfall, as the last bus dropped him off, quickly in pace through the heavy spring filled air, rushing up the porch steps, opening and closing the door in a hast, in a spouted moment just dropped his suitcase along the ways by the living room, heading to his eldest son room, calming himself before finally opening the door, that was left as ajar before he fully opened it.

Finding his son, asleep on his bed, side folded close that his body was just nearing the floor at any second, but stayed in bed, no blanket covering him, clothes he had were only boxer shorts, while holding an ice pack near his scarred stomach, while others covered certain points of his equally scarred back, legs, and feet, the breathing came heavy through the mouth mask, which bunched up as he craned his head deeply into the pillow. Along seeing a stuff animal in his arms, near his collarbone, leaving his father confused of where he got that, before seeing someone asleep in Night Stripe's desk chair, using the blanket to keep night chill off.

Jaded Ember used the hall light to see in, not to awaken the two, in seeing them better, and seeing it was Fluttershy, bungled up in the thin blanket chin to feet, leaning against the wall and upper chair half as a pillow, sitting by Night Stripe. Her face flushed from the chill, likely, as they both slept. Already checking onto the light snoring come from her, which ricocheted through the room, now and then, tilted her head as well, when fixing how she slept, before falling back in place, unknowingly moving closer to Night Stripe as she did.

Once Jaded Ember gave another once over the two, seeing that Fluttershy didn't look as much uncomfortable, and the darken hue Hazy warned him to see about with Night Stripe; had died down enough to just to be seen as another humid day. He gave a nodding of his head that everything seemed in order, despite seeing an oddly messy room, shrugging it off, and before long going to check on the twins, leaving as the door was before and leaving the hallway light one in case one of them work, and wander out.

The twins still fast asleep, only giving soft coos when feeling their father's gentle hands stroking their heads, even through their sleep, they knew it was him. Making him glad, that his hours away, haven't affected them, yet, for that, he was grateful enough. To that, he left the nursing room, going to the kitchen, upon finding dishes and a pot soaking in the sink, thought enough it would by him time, busied himself in finishing the washing, glad to know his children had eaten and fast asleep now.

Thinking now, it would be nice if he as well eat something, looking to the refrigerator, finding some tub wear with his and Hazy's name on it from Fluttershy. Taking the one with his name and heated up in the microwave. Not long he was eating at the table, taking in the silence that filled his house, finding odd how for him, of the last it was this quiet, made his shoulders shuddered and continued to finish eating, by then, Hazy was home as well, meeting half way at the hallway paths.

"He's fine and asleep; don't go in, you might wake them up." Jaded Ember stated, blocking in time to calm a wild and worried mother, which was his wonderful wife, taking a moment to tell her. "Honey, breathe, everything okay, I already checked him, he's doing fine, just winded."

"Them? Fluttershy is still here?"

"Yes, both tired, I guess from a project for school, there were papers everywhere in his room. Stepped on a paper airplane too, must have gotten bored before they fell asleep or something."

"Anything else Detective Ember, or can a worried mother at least take a peek at her children?" Hazy replied back, in a jokey matter, before sidestepping her husband, heading to children's rooms, first the twins with ease, fixing only their blanket and turning off the mobile, before heading to Night Stripe's room.

Jaded Ember busied himself, by grabbing his suitcase, and heading into the living room, to finish any work that went missed, before long heard his wife come back, resting a bit on the arched of the living room pathway to the hallway.

"Jaded, oh my sweet world, do you know where the camera is?"

"Honey, let them sleep."

"But it is so adorable. I will not let you work until you have told where you have hidden it." The tone she used was in jested, for the most part, but Jaded took it as a threat, giving away where he hid it.

Stating back of why they had to hide in the place, all he heard back was his wife saying, Night Stripe is too old being camera shy, and warning again to never take away a mother's right to make memories of her children.

"I would never dream of it, dear, you are thinking too seriously of this, relax now." Jaded called back, but knew well, they were pointless words, and soon focused on his work once more.

Not long Hazy was back, holding the camera in hand, along with a Polaroid sheet waiting for it dry. A wide smile on her face, taking a seat by her husband on the couch while he worked, setting the camera and picture down, soon she was up again, looking for where she put Night Stripe's scrapbook, also a sharpie, not long finding it, in time for the photo was dried, and she found a place for it.

"What title should I give it?"

"He's seventeen, again a little old for this, huh?"

"A noticed for you, dear sunshine of mine, half of these photos you took, now hush up. I need to think of title for this." Hazy spouted out, looking the new photo looking to the others that were somewhat the same with her son's other friends, smiling fondly at each one.

"Oddest friends, our son has found himself with, but I can't say I don't like it. Yet, Fluttershy knows something; Night Stripe is just hanging to her now, should I think the worst of that or what, Jaded?"

"Trust him. I am, even if I find it hard to take in. I have to trust him, on his judgment calls; it's the way we see he's growing up, at his own pace."

"Not the answer I was hoping for."

"It's the only one that sounded reasonable. He's made another friend, on his own might I add, and I am not taking that away from him."

"No . . . I guess not."

Hazy finally came up with a title, while slipping the photo into placement corners, running a finger over the glossy cover of it, with a distance happy face on it.

"Was the spring hay fever bad this time?"

"Minor, one quick bath and some ice packs, and he would be fine." Hazy answered back, before adding. "Things must have happen at school; he barely ate any of his lunch and forgot to take his medicine. I was able to call the school nurse home number; she told me he did stop by for eye drops, but only twice, most of the day she hadn't seen him."

"It's last year, there is lot on his mind, and he can only have so much to take in, honey." Jaded told her, placing his work on the desk, moving close to his wife to calm her, stating out. "He's our handful."

The small words made her smile, leaning into her husband, relaxing her just enough that her worry wasn't so profound anymore.

"Do you still remember his birthday wish he made when he was nine?"

"Kind of hard to forget, his wish made me feel like I was failing as a father when he did ask."

"Yes and how quickly did he latch onto you, telling you over and over, no one could take your place?"

"Do you want to go through with it? Hazy, we'll pretty much have to start over if we do."

"I don't want him to be alone. He'll have no one if we left go there alone. And I could never bear the thought of that. No, never, and anything you say to change my mind on this, will never happen, even if you tried."

"Fine, I won't, but how do you think, he will take it? We moved once to get away from that woman, but it wasn't long, until we came crawling back, and then moved here, the climate shock almost put him in the hospital, Hazy, I need you to think about this. Carefully now, please."

"Maybe, just at the borderlines, nice town, good people . . . the twins will be able to have all four seasons, go to a good school, we'll have easy hours of work, the homes there are nice and quaint, and just a mile away; Night Stripe won't get sick like this anymore during the spring season."

"By than honey, he'll be an adult and we have no say in what he does after that."

"But . . ."

"Hazy, you're tried, go to sleep, think this through when you'd have had a few hours rest. I'll join you after this is done, okay?"

Hazy finally emitted defeat, giving her husband a kiss, which he returned, before watching her leave to their room for much needed sleep. Now with himself, too hung-up with what she said, left his work where it was, grabbing the scrapbook, looking at the pages his wife was peeking at.

Using one hand to rubbed the tiredness and sadness from his face, working for only of them, as he kept his eyes on the pages, carefully turning the pages, taking in each picture, as he did when Night Stripe ran off to wish those of his close relatives another peaceful year without sorrow, as his son told him once, when he came back with, up to now familiar police man that came to drop him off home. Jaded thought, to let that man know of how thankful he and his wife were, for putting up with Night Stripe for this long.

He ended up muttering words to himself, to ease the tension in his shoulders.

"We are taking this world one step at a time, leaving imprints behind, that are our memories only we can see, and when we get there of things we have yet to understand; we can worry than, for now we just live . . ." He paused, remember those were the very words his wife read to him, from the mini story Night Stripe wrote a contrast held at his school, his son clearly already knew what he wanted, there just wasn't a name for it yet, and that left only to be ready for it.

The following weeks after, spring now became more humble in its discriminate precursor, having now only Night Stripe having problems with itchy eyes and dry throat now and then, though he could go with the mouth mask, but despite that, of much other undemanding to handled, without his parents breathing down his neck about.

The pressure for his school, was just now bumps to get by, and no real suffering to focus on them, getting through the day with little trouble, coming in passing now, during a free period, coming by where Fluttershy wanted to meet him, finding it was where the band quads were normally at, when practicing their tuning.

"Night Stripe, wait up!"

He stopped and turned to see Parasol, with a wave, moving away from the somewhat crowding halls, where he and Parasol could chat.

"How you feeling, don't want any repeats you know."

He shook his head, telling her he was fine so far, along with some other things, which only seem to become a nuisance to her more.

"Yeah, and because of that, you missed three dances and a battle of bands, stop with the hermit stuff."

He only rolled his eyes and tapped his mouth mask as a reminder.

"Two of those dances weren't even in spring, so I win those on you being a hermit. I swear you miss out on all the cool things."

He asked her on how the certain topics were cool in her minds, leaving out of what Fluttershy told him, only made him glad he didn't go, hard enough he was hearing about what happen, shuddering in thought, of what it could have been, if he saw it, bothered him more.

"I told you, I don't remember much, for what was there, was awesome and the best shows ever for each year, mind you."

Night Stripe told her, he would take her word on it, before saying he had to get going.

"Meeting up with Fluttershy for studying, right?"

He nodded.

"Okay, hey after you're done with that. I invited Raven, Noteworthy, and Red Rose for a movie smasher night, and also battle on game power hour. You are coming right?"

He gave her another nod, before wishing her well, and moved along through the halls, hearing her out as he left, that she gave the same to him, as he made onward.

In the band room, the Rainbow Booms were at getting in the musical mood, enjoying that everyone was here and just having fun. Letting for the moment of Sunset Shimmer flexing out what she had to add to the group, seeing as their Twilight wasn't much a fan of the musical band thing, wanting to just study away.

Perfect timing, as when they got to mid-bridge, the transformation happened again, leaving the girls excited at the sight, as always. Leaving nothing else for them, to have the last song, go on a high note, with Rainbow Dash singing her song of how awesome she wanted to be.

Coming to a close, when they reached the ending, having heard a knock not long later as the band went quiet from their little band high.

"I got it." Fluttershy replied, heading to the door, her tambourine in hand.

"Fluttershy, the ears . . ."

The warning went without hearing of it, as she opened the door just a crack, peeking out that no one was around out in the halls walking about, having her open it more, seeing Night Stripe stand on the other side of the opening as a blocker, again his eyes went wide when see the ears, but at least he didn't run in a panic.

"Hi, glad you could make it. They are still there?"

He only gave a nod, before looking away, acting like he didn't see anything.

"Don't act like that, come on it, they'll go away soon."

A heavy sigh broke through the mouth mask, before Night Stripe gave a light nod in understanding, but still had his eyes down and closed, before following Fluttershy in, having the door closed behind them. It wasn't long before the magic had finally faded away from the girls; it was than Night Stripe glanced at them.

"Did he just walk in with his eyes closed when walking in here?" Applejack asked, a little lost on the gesture.

"It's how he deals with see them. Can't see, can't know they are there." Fluttershy said, ushering carefully of Night Stripe to the others, only to be cut off when Pinkie Pie dashed in to give him a hug, which only made his face break into a deep hue of embarrassment.

Night Stripe looked to Fluttershy for help.

"Pinkie, we talked about this, no surprise hugs when it comes to Night Stripe, it makes him uneasy."

That made Pinkie Pie let him go, giving him a chance to get the space between the two of them, bumping a bit into Sunset Shimmer, whom gave a nod of her head in a sign of hello, which he returned. Noticing she was about to say something, but Pinkie Pie seemed to want to get something off her chest.

"But Fluttershy, its fun with him, hugging him, is like giving a first hug all over again! Besides, how else is he going to over his touch shyness, if you just act like his shield? We all know he's here because you want Rainbow Dash to stop messing with him, because of what happened before, even by just a hunch, it is easy to see. Speaking of which, Rainbow Dash, I do agree though, that you shouldn't be treating someone like they are all threats! Nope, how would you feel if someone in the group did that to Scootaloo? You won't be happy, not at all! So, let's not have shields up, until the next time we see Princess Twilight, so she can help us with our Twilight, whom by the way guys, have been poking around the school grounds again. This isn't looking good for a part three, but maybe from outside help, everything will be just fine, I think so, but a hunch is hunch, right? Right, because I think so!"

Night Stripe was finally understanding the term of brain loss, as his mind was just becoming numb of what was coming out of all pink tone teen before him, glancing at those near him, to see he wasn't the only lost here. Which made him slightly glad of that, but it also made him worried, that no one had an idea of what going on.

"What are you going on about now? Not this part three nonsense again, Pinkie, darling, you have to stop this. Or at least fill us in when you ramble about."

"But Rarity, what is the fun in holding it all in . . . Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer; help out here, Rarity seems not to understand of how big this is going to be!"

"We would, if we also knew!" The trio shouted at once, leaving the group, minus Fluttershy and Night Stripe to just watch from the sidelines, both were having a seat at the stands, just watching the chaos fall in front of them.

Night Stripe shook when a soft cough broke through his body, glad though it didn't last, but it still made Fluttershy glance over to him.

"You okay?" Her voice to light compare now to her boastful friends.

He gave a nod, signing it was just a tickle, and soon changed it to something else.

"Oh you finished it? Do you have it?"

He gave another nod, removing his bag from his shoulder, onto his lap, to nose through his backpack, in finding the small booklet, with a front and back cover, handing it to Fluttershy.

"Who made the cover?" Fluttershy asked, looking through the book.

He signed the name when she eyed his hands, soon going back to reading, nodding her head when she got what he was saying.

"Tell your mother she is very good at this."

Another nod was given.

"I love the section here about how the true magic is not the objects, but just a clutch in meaning, the comparing you have going on is very funny too."

He signed he was smiling behind his mouth mask, in thanks to her. Eyeing back to her friends, who were still yammering away, as Pinkie Pie was somehow looping them into her insane logic, wary he looked back to Fluttershy, tapping her shoulder, to stop reading to ask her a question, about her friends.

"I couldn't really say about that. Pinkie has always been like that. A wild card, really, she had said the answers would be coming soon . . . when? I have no idea; you are welcome to ask her."

Night Stripe shook his head, replying he was fine just talking to her about the matters of mythical logic just fine. There was no need for a wild card.

"Oh, Night Stripe, I hope the move goes for swell for you! You're parents must be so excited for you about this huh?"

Night Stripe again, found himself lost, and saying, in which Fluttershy translated out, that he would take her word for it. Not forgetting of how loss of words it made him, but luckily Fluttershy didn't bother in replying that, with both of them going back to the book.

"What an interesting theory you have for the transformation. Can't say, I don't fully disagree with it. Memory of how it came to be, with the emotion used, and embodiment of the one's harmony working as one, triggers it. Interesting, though, I don't think that implies for everyone . . . right, it is only a theory, so yes, there are holes in it, and we can always work on that later."

Night Stripe gave a shrug he was fine with that, upon soon seeing the time, saying he had to leave, telling Fluttershy of the promise to hang out with Parasol and the others at her house.

"Alright, be careful, I'll see you around!" Fluttershy called out, as Night Stripe made his way out of the room, the other not noticing until Pinkie Pie wanted to ask Night Stripe of something, but he was already gone.

"Oh no, he already left, but I needed to ask him if knew this certain person . . . darn it, I can't even remember the name now. Maybe it will come back later. Hey Fluttershy, what you reading, ah, it must be the theory booklet Night Stripe has been working on for us, in hopes to get a better grasps of our magic and how it is still connect to the other world?"

"More or less, Pinkie . . ."

"Cool, I want to read it too!"

"Is it still a good idea to let this guy know about this at all, Fluttershy, think about this."

"I have Rainbow Dash, in kindness I trust him to have our back, as much as he can. Just as to you to have loyalty to others and yourself to there for each other. As to what is honesty to mend the lies without generosity to heal greed that sinks deeply, to where even we might not even laughter to guide us when are sad, in combining that the magic in us to get along, despite our differences. That is the true meaning friendship."

"In theory as it says here." Pinkie Pie added, while flipping through the pages.

"Yes, it is in theory, but at this moment, it is only one we got that makes sense . . . even for how little it is."

"How much have you told him, Fluttershy?" Sunset Shimmer asked, taking a seat next to Pinkie Pie, glancing at the booklet as well.

"Only what he has asked, there is a lot he still doesn't know about. He doesn't even know about the portal or where it goes to. He only knows of what happened here so far, and a few things about Twilight's powers, when we tap into our magic on whim without knowing."

"Yep, is he is very blind. Not counting that he kind of his, but from the looks of it, his theories are very flawed. So Rainbow Dash can leave him alone, he is not a threat from this . . . right? Fluttershy, he isn't?"

"You have that right Pinkie; we'll be okay for now."

"Yes! I want to see how many more surprise hugs I can get out of him, before the year is up! I bet I make him hug me back, if I time it right!"

"Pinkie . . . you leave him alone."

"But he needs hugs! No one in the world should ever go out in the world and never felt a hug."

"Pinkie . . ."

"The war is on!"

"There is no war!"

Before long, the whole group was at it again, to where they laughing, forgetting what they were fighting about, soon hearing the bell ringing, them grabbing their things, and headed out.

"Fluttershy, no matter what, don't be sad."

The last thing Fluttershy heard from Pinkie Pie, before they went on their ways to their classes, going on with the day, as nothing was out of the norm for anyone.


	32. New Terms to Know

Chapter 16: New Terms to Know

"I can't believe of how fast time is ticking now, graduation is just around the corner, I need to plan for the summer of the life time . . ." Red Rose kept going, her words just blurring after awhile, Parasol the only one, between her and Night Stripe trying to keep track.

Parasol soon adding in her insight as well, Night Stripe going on with his launch, taking a spoonful of yogurt, minding him his work, and not to his close associates by him, going on and on, for things he hasn't kept on. Letting his eyes wandered about the areas, tables at times filled with students, chatting and munching their lunches. Night Stripe finding it odd, for how long he had avoided this area, and now a long hiatus broken, so quickly now thinking of it.

To drop the thought, went back on his lunch, looking up when seeing someone coming up to the table, giving a small wave, before putting trash in his lunch bag to toss.

"Hi guys, how has your week been lately?"

Parasol glanced to see Fluttershy standing by, before taking a seat not long later, across from Night Stripe.

"Been going well so far, there is just too much going on right now, with the classes being so murdering and don't forget, it is pretty do or die at this moment. I am in a panic right now, Red Rose here isn't even, helping much because, it is only adding to this."

"Hey! It's the truth!" Red Rose called back to Parasol, leaving the two back to chatting away.

Fluttershy let a small laugh leave her, when seeing of how deep the two's chat was going into, looking to Night Stripe with a smile, making a small sign, he took noticed. Glancing over to his other friends, back to the Fluttershy, giving a nod and sign back, standing up while grabbing his bag, following behind him was Fluttershy, doing the same, speaking out to Parasol.

"Parasol, I have to barrow Night Stripe, we have some studying to do. We'll see you at the entrance to meet later."

"Right . . . now Red Rose, you have over reacting about this!"

"You are the one that brought it up, about thinking that art can be seen as that, for that is a lie!"

Night Stripe and Fluttershy left them be, heading out into the halls, passing by a trash can to throw away his lunch. Fixing up his backpack on his shoulders, while he and Fluttershy walked over to the computer lab, seeing it was only the room empty.

"I figured out what Pinkie Pie meant . . . are you?"

Night Stripe gave a sigh, finding a place to seat, in asking for Fluttershy to do the same, before soon he nodded in agreement on her unfinished question.

"When did your parents bring it up?"

He nods his heads side to side, in thought, before soon answered it, with mostly unsure tone to it.

"So you won't even be at grand hall then . . . when are you leaving . . . that soon, but what about graduation . . . how does that work out? That can't be right; can a school bind do that?"

He gave a shrugged.

"Pinkie Pie isn't going to be that happy; she was planning to give the number one hug that would cure your touch shyness." Fluttershy relied back, trying to make light of the thick awkwardness between them.

It gave Night Stripe to smile at that, giving a sign that he understood what she meant, but it was very unlikely.

"You can't blame her for trying, seeing as she been at this for what? Two months now, can't really be shock she has been going at this, but this is Pinkie Pie we are talking about."

Night Stripe gave a nod, having a focus mind on the computer before him, turning it on and working through to the internet, opening up a map search page on the screen. Narrowing certain places, letting a blue highlight be the area code map, making a path way. Letting Fluttershy see what he was doing, for her to get a gist of what he was doing.

"That is quite a bit away. The internet connection will be horrid, but normal will just be so slow."

Night Stripe gave a shrugged, having a free hand sign to her, while the other slowly typed out other things, leaving the map on there, and scrolling through other things.

"No, I haven't figured what Pinkie was saying, though being as she is, the others and I will get the answer soon."

He gave her a good sign of what that could mean for her.

"How has your fever been? How are you going to handled summer now, I mean this much have caught you off guard, right?"

He gave a nod that it did, still his eyes focused on the screen, letting his fingers worked through the keyboard, just minding himself, having one hand stop typing to sign more to her.

"The nights during summer are very cold, you have that right, and spring I guess is another story for you."

He gave a nod, smiling that she was able to get his message. Leaving him back to his typing, finding a gaming site, and finding puzzle game to work on, able to find one that was school related, able to sneaked passed school rules and just do something, not fully school related. While Fluttershy was going through her bag for something, he left to do that. It wasn't long until she found it, moving her bag back on the floor and the item on her lap.

"Night Stripe, can you pause the game for a moment, please."

Two quick clicks, and he was facing Fluttershy, waiting for what she had to say, eyeing the small package in her lap, which she handed to him.

"I felt bad not knowing about for your birthday and now that I won't be able to celebrate this year, I thought to give this to you now."

Night Stripe just looked at the gift in his hands, very small in size it was, smaller than his hand. Soon his facing her once more, with a questionable gaze, only was getting a smile back.

"Go on open it." She structured him to do.

In which he complied, ripping opening the brown paper wrapping, opening the box, finding a pendent with a quill engraved in it. a simple Snow Owl feather quill from how the shading was in the cool steel that surrounded the wood center craving.

"I remember how much you loved the stuff animal I got you, and seeing you like writing it would be a nice gift. Old fashion maybe, but so do you like the charm? A little out of my element besides sewing, I had someone in my craft class help out, when I didn't get it, but you know . . ."

Night Stripe placed his hand on top of hers, with a joyful smile in thanks for she had done for him. Yet, it didn't stop him from asking why she bothered getting him something, let alone making it.

She gave a shrug, unsure of how to answer back; she didn't think she was going to able to give him the gift in the first place. Though, he waited for her reply.

"I-I just d-don't t-think need t-to be a blank s-s-space anymore. Y-you have a p-passion and r-really good at it too, I-I j-just wanted y-you to see that."

Night Stripe gave her hand a squeeze with his, now both of them were shaking by then. Though on what the embarrassment was, differed between the two. Night Stripe was soon able to let go and tell her thanks for what she did, even for how small it was, meant a lot to him.

"You're welcome, so how does it feel like not being a blank space anymore?"

He simply gave her a sign, soon having to pack up as the bell ranged. Having Fluttershy do the same, as watching him place the pendent on his shirt, under his vest, away from others to see it, though she wondered why he did that, Fluttershy didn't question it and only replied back, to his response once he was settled and they were heading out, going to class, ending up going different halls, but chatted just the same.

"Yeah, I guess it would like learn new terms to know . . . your English class teaching you that?"

He gave a nod, winded at just the sheer thought of it, giving her a wave, before going on his way, and she did the same, with a little skip in her step, that she was able to make Night Stripe's day. And in return, he made a noticed to himself, to try and do the same back. While he was still attending the school.


	33. A Friend to the End

Chapter 17: A Friend to the End

Fluttershy busied herself in the back of the animal shelter, restocking dog can foods, changing out some bird and hamster cages, setting up on the charts that some people will be stopping by for adoptions, leaving just her to handle to this, seeing as it was a Friday and a horrible skeleton staff. Hoping at times that Tealove will come in because she was bored, beyond missing Infinity since his new job took off and left, then there was Lucky Clover popping in because he had a gut feeling, Fire streak just strutting because he just could, there was also maybe that Blue Cutie and Rubinstein just show, no doubt easy to tell crush on each but won't say anything, and just hope one will tell of how the other feels.

"One is about to break . . ." Fluttershy stains in short mutters, as she worked in fast pace, just wanting to get back up front and handled those files.

Rushing by the calendar as she did, noticing most dates marked off, letting a sigh exited from her, having to check on what was going to happen next month, seeing as the month now, was very lackluster. Graduation was the calmest, longest, boringness day ever, filling it was and happy to see some faces also there. Shaking her head to move on from the thought, moving onto the next month, seeing that Pinkie Pie went out of her way, once more; in signing up herself and the others for Canterlot Town's Summer Games, knowing right away, that was going to be draining, but really, what real harm is that going to have.

Fluttershy took a moment to find a pen, writing the down the times and dates she'll likely not being showing up, and a reminder to have word with Lucky Clover to see how it will go. Before, she was finally able headed up to the front desk, and handled the paper work.

Sorting them out on animal cares, supplies, upcoming adoptions, and what else was there that was mostly for Lucky Clover to handle when he ever decided to come in. not now at best. Leaving for Fluttershy to just place them in his file cover, going to on other things, while minding her own business in getting papers done and over with.

Not even the even the sound the door opening and closing brought her to look up way, the person that opened the door didn't moved, only the small rustles of paper folding echoed in the main entrance, soon it stopped, again Fluttershy didn't look up. Yet, she gave a jump when feeling a smooth curve of paper graze her bare arm that was folding in to hold her up, as she leaned against the wide counter.

That made her glace up and give a smile, standing up more proper now, waving out for the other come close, while she soon grabbed the paper plane that landed near her.

"I haven't seen you since the graduation, Night Stripe . . . you have to tell your parents me and others were glad you could finish." Fluttershy stated out, while she unfolded the paper, when seeing the other asked her to.

Night Stripe gave a smile in returned, waiting for the other to read what was in the unfolded note.

"Today is your last day . . . oh, I see." Fluttershy replied back, placing the note down, showing sadness for the other to see, who now was in front of her, soon reach for the note, switching it over, grabbing for a nearby pen.

While he wrote down some things, Fluttershy filled in the quietness for them both.

"I hope you and your family stays safe while heading up north . . . though knowing you, you'll go prancing in it . . . ouch, hey no poking, I was only stating the truth . . . do you think you'll come and visit, just you know, come by and see a movie or something . . . though I guess there is no point in that is there?"

Finally Night Stripe was done writing, smiling softy at Fluttershy, he replied to ease some of her worried, adding a quick jab at himself, for how she was overacting on him.

"Milieu wallflower doesn't sound like a nice saying, take that back." Fluttershy said back with a pout, soon to added in. "Why did you stop by . . . your parents are waiting for you right? You better be going."

He gave a nod that she was right, but he had one last thing to do, pushing the note back to her, stating that writing what he wanted to say, was easier than having his shaky hands do it.

She reached for it out of his fingerless gloved hand, taking her time to read it, though she did notice to each line as its own. To which she did, and couldn't help but replied back after reaching just the first one

"I still think it was rather silly."

He gave a shrug, moving a bit of his vest to show her his pendent that she made for him, taken with good care, soon he asked her to keep going.

"I'll be sure to put that number in my phone."

Night Strike nodded his head, which would work just fine for him, though he grinned when she looked right at him in the eye, for when she replied back.

"I thought I was already one to you . . . but somehow you just saying it mean a lot more now. You're a good friend too, Night Stripe Inkwell."

His smile grew, reaching out to pat her on the hand close by, about to leave, but was quickly pulled into the hug by her, over the counter. Something neither thought would happen, yet, he didn't pull away. No matter how his body wanted him to, fighting off the shivers, he wrapped an around her, stroking her shoulder his left hand rested closet to, in hopes, the small motion was good enough for her.

"I'll miss you."

He gave her one more pat, before pulling away, enough to sign to her, just as the note said.

_You're a friend to the end, Fluttershy you are one I will never forget. You or the others, thanks for putting up with me this long. Coming to this school was well worth the hay fevers . . . and heartfelt coercion._

She laughed at his light humor jab at himself, letting him have at this one, just once, before asking the other, before he decided to go to the door.

"This isn't goodbye, right, I'll see you soon?"

Night Stripe gave a nod, heading back to the front door, turning back once more and waved to her, in which she returned. And out the door he was, starting a new chapter for himself, just his family, friends, and life itself. Starting with only one step, in the right path, which at times, there seen that no one can find, without others to guide through, in the armament of what kindness could bring, with just a hint of silent encounters that feel only as curiosity.

The end.


End file.
